


Amour

by EllieDudzi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Cheating, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Eating Disorders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Female Ejaculation, Gay Rebecca Barnes, Hurt, Loneliness, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Mechanic Steve Rogers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent Bucky Barnes, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Very mild dubious consent, affair, babysitter, dad!bucky, teenage reader of legal age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 71,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDudzi/pseuds/EllieDudzi
Summary: Bucky Barnes is trapped in a toxic and loveless marriage, juggling Fatherhood with two small girls and his own business. As he falls deep into a downwards spiral of loneliness, Bucky seeks comfort elsewhere.Or,Bucky begins an affair with his babysitter, Layla Parkins.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 37
Kudos: 163





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is going to be a short affair (pardon the pun) but I tend to be able to keep up the motivation for short stories. 
> 
> Please take not of the tags and be mindful that they will change in the next few chapters. 
> 
> I do not condone cheating or affairs of this kind, it’s merely a story. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr youcancallmeelle for updates and sneak previews!

The clock on the car dash digitally displayed 19:23. 

It was late to just be coming home from work. 

Bucky should have been home from the auto shop nearly an hour ago and he was tired, exhausted even, ready for a quick bite, a cigarette and to kiss his babies goodnight before collapsing into a memory foam coma and dreaming of anything that wasn’t relevant to the shit show he called his life. 

A whole day in the shop, working on multiple cars until his fingers bled from fiddly parts and wires, pondering over the specifics of the same job he’d been part owner of for nearing a decade and the relentless pace of his best friend’s enthusiasm for mechanics had Bucky’s head spinning. The intense heat blasting through the vicinity didn’t help either, he almost felt like passing out multiple times. 

Fuck, he loved Steve like a brother but there was only so much excitement Bucky could show for the cherry red paint work of a fixed up, vintage Cadilac that had been brought in for a new head gasket. 

Maybe if his head wasn’t so muddled with the problems he faced at home, he’d be able to spend one day without snapping at Steve like a hormonal dame until Steve snapped back, demanded he sit his whining backside down and talk to him. 

Eventually, the troubles would come spilling out and Steve’s expression would remain neutral. He always knew what was bugging Bucky or more accurately who was bugging him, twenty five years of friendship and shared life experience meant that Steve probably knew Bucky better than anyone, he could tell instantly when the weight of the world become too much to handle. 

The weight Bucky bared on a daily basis was to do with Natasha, his companion, wife of five years and mother of his two girls. Their relationship was strained, growing more and more toxic with each passing day, with every spat and hateful remark, they grew to despise each other, barely able to spend more than ten minutes in one another’s company without a snide comment tossed around the room like a paper aeroplane with a turbulent descent. 

With the relationship being so bad, Natasha spent more and more time away from home, away from her daughter’s and away from Bucky. Luckily for her, the job she possessed allowed frequent trips abroad for long periods of time. 

Bucky was well aware of the fiery hatred she possessed towards him, he felt it too but what didn’t sit right with him was that she was able to leave Matilda and Rosie behind without another thought. 

In his thirty six years on planet earth, he’d never met anyone that had the power to make his blood boil in a nanosecond like Natasha was able to. She was able to make him see red in the blink of an eye, he fucking despised her these days and it wasn’t hard to see why. 

Natasha Romanoff (she refused to take Barnes as her last name) had never been one for love, the start of her relationship with Bucky was based on the promise of sex, the type of sex that was fast, dirty and had no real intimacy to it. It was fine for Bucky too in the beginning until there was an incident involving multiple shots of tequila and an expired condom, Matilda arrived nine months later and sealed their fate. 

Their marriage was one of convenience, there was no love, no burning passion. Only countless fights, sleepless nights with a baby that Natasha refused to bond with and a broken relationship that Bucky could only hope would mend itself. 

Of course, this was wishful thinking and five years after the birth of Matilda, little Rosie came along, his littlest princess who was now almost knocking on the door of two. 

Ask anyone, he adored his girls and thanked his lucky stars everyday that a relationship built on a foundation of anger, pure hatred and poison, gave him such beautiful children who didn’t know any better. 

_‘Leave her’_ , Steve would beg his best friend nearly everyday. Bucky would shake his head with a solemn expression, _‘I can’t do that’_ would be his quiet reply, a puddle of tears hidden behind sunken eyes and a lump in his throat that wasn’t caused by the fumes of WD-40. 

Bucky was only staying with Natasha for the sake of the kids, she’d demanded a divorce multiple times but he refused to give up. 

No, he didn’t want his kids to be raised in a broken home. He knew that feeling of heartbreak, he was the kid, along with his baby sister that spent so many days with his Dad and so many with his Mom until George Barnes eventually passed away when he was only 14 and Rebecca, 4.

Not that home life was good now, the girls spent the majority of their time with Bucky and probably more time with their babysitter than their own Mom. Matilda barely interacted with Natasha, favouring the hold of Bucky like Rosie did. It didn’t seem to bother Natasha that her own children refused to acknowledge her, she never batted a flared eyelash. 

There were no pictures of their wedding, no pictures of them at all. The only signs of family life within the household, were the framed photos of the girls that Bucky had put up, much to the annoyance of Natasha. 

Apparently, they were tacky, she was promptly told to fuck off and suck a dick by Bucky. 

That argument ended with a crystal vase thrown towards his head, the wedding gift from Steve and Sharon shattered into a million pieces and resembled that of their marriage.

Right now, Natasha was in Cuba for three months, working on remodelling properties over there and selling them for a small fortune to wealthy business men that Bucky was certain she fucked after. 

Good riddance, the house was more cheerful with her in a whole other country, lively and full of childish laughter. Bucky smiled to himself as he heard the sound of girlish giggles ring throughout his ears from memory, soothing the threatening headache and lulling him into a state of tranquility as he rounded the corner to the road that wound past a selection of smaller houses and lead him straight to the driveway of his spectacular property. 

Though the beauty of the mostly glass building didn’t make it feel like home, it was the inhabitants within it that warmed him to the core. The high planes of crystal clear glass and light concrete brickwork were truly outstanding but like everything in his life, it was part of Natasha and that made him feel nauseous.

After driving the short distance from the bottom of the drive to the top, Bucky paused just outside the high, wooden gate and squinted in the darkness to punch in the code after rolling down the window. 

He sat patiently as the keypad illuminated green and promptly began to open the electric gates, allowing him entry to his home and filling him with an eagerness to get inside. 

The gates closed behind him with an audible squeak as he slowly ascended over the rocky drive, he took notice of the cream Mini parked beside Natasha’s spare, flashy TT and smiled a little to himself. 

He always perked up when he saw _her_. 

_She_ was the highlight of his day. 

When he’d checked in his rearview mirror briefly for any traces of grease or grubbiness on his face and sufficiently messed up the front of his hair to a more acceptable level, Bucky took a deep breath, scrubbed a hand over his greying stubble and exited his SUV, listening to it lock itself when he was more than ten feet away and standing on the front porch of his house. 

The moment his fingers connected with the knob and twisted, all unease left his body and he allowed himself to settle into the welcoming scent of wax crayons, apricot yogurt and the equally as relaxing sound of gentle humming, the splashing of water and clank of clean pots as they came to rest on the drying rack. 

Bucky dropped his keys onto the console table beside the door and made his way through the hall, to left and came to rest in the doorway of his kitchen where she was. 

With her back to him, attention focused on her task and hands elbow deep in sudsy water, Layla didn’t even hear Bucky come through the front door. 

She was swaying to the upbeat song she was humming, her hips moving to the beat, her ass just barely peeking out from the hem of her shorts. 

Grinning mischievously, Bucky advanced behind her with his fingers outstretched, ready to pounce. The moment Bucky’s long fingers connected with her slender waist, Layla let out a startled scream and dropped the plastic cup into the sink with a hefty splash, soaking the front of her knotted t-shirt.

She span around on her heels and growled loudly when she saw who had decided to creep upon her like a jungle cat eyeing up their prey, two soapy hands met Bucky’s cotton covered chest with a hard slap and he burst into manic laughter at her widened eyes and parted lips. 

If there was a picture next to the definition of terrified in the Oxford dictionary, Layla Parkins would be it. 

“Jesus, Bucky!” She exclaimed, breathless from the fright as she gripped her heart and tried to coax it back to a normal pace. “You fucking lunatic.”

“That was amazing.” He expressed happily, making a show of wiping his imaginary tears with the back of his hand and using the marble island behind him to support his weight as he vibrated with amusement and deep chuckles. “Remind me, how many times have I done that to you?” Bucky asked, using his index finger to wipe beneath a weeping, blue eye with a snort. 

Layla rolled her eyes at his jibes, wiping her hands on a stray dish towel beside the full sink and facing him head on with her arms folded across her chest. 

“You’re a real jerk, you know that?” The teenager replied, rollings her eyes when he flashed her a boyish grin. “Keep laughing like a dope and you’ll wake the girls, I’d like to see you wrangle them back to sleep when they know you’re home.” She sassed, nodding upwards to where both girls slept soundly in their respective beds. 

“They go down okay?” Bucky wondered, relaxing against the edge of the counter casually and eyeing Layla with a sparkle in his iris’. 

“Just fine, like always.” She retorted smugly. 

Layla had been babysitting the girls for a little over a year, she was just starting her junior year when Natasha had seen her advert on Facebook looking for a little extra cash to put towards her college education and now she was mere weeks away from starting the community college just twenty minutes out of town. She had not long moved out of her family home and into small, cramped apartment with her best friend turned roommate, Wanda Maximoff.

At first, Bucky hadn’t been keen on the idea of a babysitter, especially with Layla being so young at just nearing 18 at the time, he thought Natasha was being irresponsible and palming off her duties of motherhood onto a girl who just wanted some help with college. 

The more time Bucky spent with Layla, the more he liked her. She’d hold an intelligent conversation with him, laugh at his jokes and mostly pay attention. 

They grew close, bantering and teasing every single day with Bucky calling her Lee as a nickname, switching between that and sweetheart, honey or darling.

With her long tresses of warm, brown hair and wide, green eyes, cute dimples and womanly figure, Bucky had been unable to ward off the attraction that he had grown to the female coming up to 19. 

Layla was gorgeous, so beautiful and smart, amazingly funny and unbelievably caring towards his daughter’s. 

He couldn’t stop himself from admiring her when she was around, his eyes would drift up her lengthy legs, soft thighs and hourglass waist, landing on the plushness of her breasts and up to her warm face. 

She was always smiling, Bucky loved that, it was refreshing. Even when Matilda and Rosie had played her up to the point of clear frustration, she never complained or made a fuss, she’d shrug and wave it off with a genuine, pearly smile. 

Layla had the power to light up the whole room, whereas Natasha could dampen the sunniest of days with her venomous bite.

Layla looked after the girls five days a week, in the beginning it was from the hours of 3:30pm and anywhere up to 9pm when Bucky would leave work late to help Steve out with paperwork. Now, since it was Summer, Layla would come to the house at lunchtime and take over from his Mother, Rebecca or if Natasha was at home, then her, though that was a rare occurrence.

She’d do things with the girls, play for hours upon hours, make their meals, cuddle them when their minds began to go into overdrive or if they hurt themselves, bath them and change them, be motherly towards them.

With her passion of the english language and her creative persona, Layla would conjure up imaginative stories of faraway kingdoms with knights, distressed damsels and fire breathing dragons until they fell asleep with heavy eyes, dreaming of a fairytale. 

The only fire breathing dragon in his dreams was Natasha and he just so happened to be the damsel, tragic really.

Letting out a huge yawn, Bucky covered his face with his hands and slumped forwards a tad, staying there until he felt a short fingernail jab him in the centre of his damp chest. He peeked through his fingers with narrowed eyes and saw his reflection in an emerald haze, Layla beamed at his annoyance. 

“All that scaring has tired you out, huh? Dinner’s in the microwave, eat before you collapse.” She demanded, gesturing to the sleek kitchen accessory. “I’d like to say I put a huge amount of effort into cooking but that would be a lie, your children have selective tastebuds.” 

“Please tell me it’s a steak.” Bucky begged jokingly, shooting Layla his best pleading look. She caught onto his game, making her face deadly serious. 

“Even better.” She began, slowing inching her way backwards until she was just at the microwave and she pushed the button dramatically, letting the door swing open with a click. “Turkey dinosaurs, curly fries and broccoli.” Layla deadpanned, letting Bucky see the contents briefly before shutting the door and tapping the button to reheat the food. 

Bucky’s face melted into a massive grin at her joke, shaking his head at her antics and looking at her with so much adoration that he was worried she’d pick up on his little crush. 

“You spoil me, Lee.” The older man stated, pushing away from the counter. 

“Tell me about it.” Layla exaggerated a dramatic sigh, letting the air escape between her plump lips and then matching his amused expression. 

Man, she had the most perfect lips. He wanted to kiss her over and over, whisper in her ear all the things he wanted to do with those lips, where he wanted to put his own. 

Fuck! He cursed himself internally, she was his babysitter! He’s married, unhappily married but still! To go with that, she was young! So young that it was almost illegal, not against the law but still probably a little taboo. 

Over the last six months especially, his want for her had grown exponentially.

Finding himself nearly losing self control and almost hypnotised by her beauty, Bucky pulled himself together and coughed awkwardly while scratching at his neck. In the nick of time, there was a squeal from upstairs, followed by some heartbreaking cries. 

Rosie was awake. 

Bucky stood upright to attend to his upset daughter but Layla stopped him, she pressed a hand to his bicep.

“I’ll go, I bet she’s dropped her pacifier again.” She grumbled.

“Oh, okay - thanks - I - uh.. I’m just popping out for a smoke.” Nearly giving Layla whiplash at his abruptness, he brushed past her and quickly exited through the back door, closing it behind him as he stepped onto the decking, fumbling clumsily for his Marlboro’s and Zippo.

He shook his head with a grimace as he inhaled deeply from the cigarette, trying to reign back in the inner, lustful demon that just loved to take over when Layla was around. It was getting harder and harder to do, he couldn’t ignore the attraction like he could when she was underage, she’d blossomed into a stunning young woman. 

He tried to will away his internal battle of right and wrong, telling himself over and over that he was just lonely, feeling the affects of his shattered and loveless marriage with the redheaded devil called Natasha. 

Bucky grizzled into the night, kicking the wall, begging the universe for guidance and restraint because right now, he was struggling. 

The garden was eerily quiet apart from the creak of the crickets, the water in the pool cast ripples of aquamarine across every surface. 

Was he a bad man for getting turned on by his teenage babysitter? Was it so wrong that he daydreamed about her almost all day? Surely, he wasn’t the only lonely husband with a fantasy... surely. 

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 

He repeated it once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

Finally, some of the tension was gone until it no doubt returned with Layla’s company.

He had all of five minutes alone before he saw the shadow of Layla spread across the wall opposite to him through the kitchen window, he heard the clicking of the handle as she pushed open the door stepped down onto the deck.

Bucky took the last drag of his cigarette and smashed the filter into the wall he was plastered against, leaving it to lay on the soil of the giant plant pot beside him.

Natasha hated when he left cigarette butts in the plants, he only did it because he knew this. 

“Told you, she lost her pacifier again, that thing needs keeping on a chain.” Layla snorted, recalling a distressed toddler and hunk of plastic lost between the bars of her cot. 

Bucky let out a small laugh but Layla could see that it was forced, she tilted her head to the side and scrutinised him. 

“You okay?” She asked, quirking a brow at his strange behaviour. 

“Tired.” He answered a little too quickly, cringing when his voice wavered at the lie. 

“Tough day at work?” She pried further, stepping fully into the path of the moon, letitng it illuminate her godly figure. 

Bucky studied her closely, enamoured by her. He noted the red strands of hair that wove between the darker pieces of brown, the way her bright eyes glimmered with youth and how her cheekbones stood out when she offered a sympathetic smile. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Bucky sighed and rubbed the side of his face, suddenly feeling more stressed in her presence than he had in Steve’s all day. 

He watched intently as she stepped back a foot and perched on the edge of the covered hot tub, waiting for him to elaborate. 

“You want to talk about it?” This was another thing Bucky loved about her, she was attentive, nothing like Natasha. Layla was always willing to listen, help or find a solution to a problem he or his children were having, she was so optimistic that nothing seemed impossible. Hell, even fixing climate change seemed possible with Layla. 

“It’s nothing, honestly, just Steve chewing my ear off at work about utterly pointless shit.” Bucky’s previously tense posture changed under her influence, he smiled gently at her. “Oh.” He suddenly frowned, catching sight of her feet and seeing the loose lace of her Converse dangling against the damp ground. 

“Oops.” Layla merely shrugged without much concern, about to hop to the ground and do up the lace. 

“Let me.” Bucky offered, moving before she could and squatting down until he was level with the white sneaker. “If you break your neck from tripping over, who’s gonna look after my kids?” He bantered, looking up at her and giggling when she smacked his forehead with two of her fingers. 

“Funny.” Layla quipped dryly, leaning back on her hands as Bucky doubled over the lace and secured it in a bow, swallowing back his dry mouth when his hands brushed against the smooth skin of her ankle. 

“There, all done.” Bucky hummed, standing back up. 

“Thanks, Bucky.” Layla whispered quietly, craning her neck to look up at him through her long eyelashes, biting her lip without thinking, driving Bucky crazy.

Bucky was sexy, incredibly so with the way he played the part of the doting Father, she remembered thinking that the first day she’d met him, the instant attraction was a pain to ignore and she stumbled over her words like a damn idiot, finding herself calling him Mr Barnes until he insisted that she call him Bucky because with her persistent use of Mr Barnes, Bucky was starting to feel like a pensioner. 

At night, when alone in her double bed and feeling flushed below the neck, she’d imagine him with her under the covers. She’d picture his hands roaming the entirety of her body, exploring her hair, neck and pussy. She would cum quietly to the ghostlike feeling of his beard against her inner thighs, his tongue flicking against her hard clitoris in purposeful strokes until she collected herself and felt a flood of embarrassment for pictured a man, her boss, performing sexual acts upon her. 

She didn’t know Bucky wanted her and he didn’t know she wanted him, they were oblivious, utterly clueless to their shared daydreams of steamy acts of sex. 

Their conscious minds the only thing stopping them. 

Sometimes, when he was spared a moment of peace and quiet in the luxury of his bathroom, in the private of the glass, shower cubicle, his hand would wander. He’d pretend his fist was hers, fucking himself with tight lips, he’d imagine her gentle touch and cum hard against the tiles, looking down in shame when he thought about what he just did, what he’d just pictured, watching his self retraint trickle down the drain.

He blamed the lack of restraint on the fact he hadn’t had sex in months, Natasha was hardly around and when she was, he couldn’t get near her. 

Without thinking, Bucky stepped even closer, almost finding himself stood between her legs. Layla looked up at him curiously, studying the neutral yet longing expression he wore as he observed her right back. She almost felt small under his predatory gaze, the only thing that stopped her feeling that way was the fact she was assessing him right back with a hidden lust and urge to drop to her knees to watch his face morph into one of pleasure.

“You’re really gorgeous, you know that?” He blurted, squaring his jaw and widening his stance. 

Layla licked her bottom lip and shyly shrugged, tipping her pointed chin towards the ground with a damson flush to her cheeks. She paid no mind to his comment, he complimented her frequently and often said she looked nice, sometimes he’d call her out on the many retro band t-shirts she wore daily, branding them awesome. 

“Thank you.” She murmured as quiet as a mouse, still directing her attention downwards to the stained decking beneath the rubber sole of her sneakers and the scuffed toe of his combat boots. Layla felt hot all over, feeling the intensity radiate from him and for the first time since working for him, she felt a mutual desire. 

“Hey, look at me, sweetheart.” Bucky urged with seamless affection, lifting her chin with his index finger and guiding her hazel flecked eyes up to meet his gunmetal gaze. Letting a puff of air escape the tight line of his lips with the last of his constraint, he cautiously moved to tuck a strand of her amber hued hair behind her ear where it had fell forward. 

She smelled incredible, like Madagascan vanilla and passionfruit, her perfume lingered on her pulse points and it made Bucky feel dizzy. 

His large hand cupped the underside of her jaw, she leant into his hand with her eyes subconsciously drifting shut when the rough pad of his thumb caressed her cheek so tenderly it made her tingle. 

They did nothing but stare for a moment and all bets were off the moment Layla peered downwards at Bucky’s lips, before any form of rationality could be created between the two, Bucky’s mouth met Layla’s in a firm kiss. 

There was a hint of hesitation on Layla’s end at first but she soon melted into the kiss, pressing her body further into the warmth that Bucky exuded. It began as a tasteful first kiss, the type you see in a PG rated film but soon, those flames in the pit of their bellies grew into a blazing inferno. 

Bucky Barnes was intoxicating. 

It gradually became more urgent with Layla’s uncovered arms winding around his neck and her fingers tangling themselves in the dark strands of hair at the nape of his neck, pulling on them and eliciting a low, carnal growl from the centre of his chest. 

Bucky roughly shoved her legs apart and settled between them, his arm coming to rest behind her back and urging her further onto the hot tub. 

When Bucky’s tongue sensually came into contact with her own, she yanked on his hair again and the moan reverberated through her. In a need for air, Bucky pulled back and refocused his mouth on the edge of her jaw and worked his way down the column of Layla’s neck, his stubble grazing her soft skin. 

The kiss was electric, a whole new experience for Bucky, he’d never felt sparks like this before, not even in the beginning of his time with Natasha, when things were good. 

It was as though Layla gave Bucky a new lease of life. 

She was panting, writhing against his muscular torso as she experienced true heat coursing through her veins. She’d never felt like this before, the awkward fumbles and horrific sex she had experienced since losing her virginity at 16 was forgotten as Bucky gave her a glimpse of what sex and foreplay was like with an experience, older gentleman. 

Layla tossed her head back when Bucky squeezed her ass and bit on her earlobe at the same time, her moan was directed up towards the sky, the clear trail of stars looking back at her and at that precise minute, she almost wanted to count them. 

At her seductive purr, Bucky bit at her throat, hoping that he’d be blessed with a repeat. She pulled him up to kiss him senseless, desperate to taste the tinge of his previous cigarette once more, she chased his mouth, nipping his bottom lip as his hands started to wander and hers fisted the cotton of his charcoal top. 

A lethal craving washed over them like a contagious sickness, there was another breathy set of moans and pants tossed between them, the urgency clear. 

Unfortunately, clarity hit Layla like a freight train. 

Before Layla could submit to Bucky further and potentially really mess things up in the Barnes household, she was bitterly snapped back to reality when Bucky undid the knot at the hem of her slouchy tee and slipped his left hand beneath the cotton to palm the newly exposed skin. 

No, it wasn’t the shock of the close touch that snapped her back, it was the cold press of palladium against her spine in the form of a court shaped ring.

Bucky was shoved away forcefully and Layla was quick to stumble to her feet, almost tripping over which made Bucky reach out to steady her but she flinched and pulled away like the touch of his hand had scolded her. 

Quickly, the mood changes as does Layla’s face, she looks horrified. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Layla chanted, backing away from Bucky with her fingers tangled in her beach waves. “What did we just do?” 

“Lee -“ Bucky is quick to try and interject, Layla bats his hands away again and continues with her meltdown. Amidst her breakdown, her eyes drop to the front of his black jeans and she sees how tight they’ve become, his cock is hard as rock. “Lee, it was just a kiss, we didn’t do anything wrong.“ He tries to reason and she only scoffs back, glaring daggers at him.

“You’re married!” She exclaimed angrily. 

“Unhappily!” He quipped back with just as much irritation. 

“That doesn’t make it okay, Bucky! Fuck!” Unable to be within the same vicinity as him right now, Layla made a swift exit into the kitchen where her night initially began as normal. “I need to go.”

She could feel Bucky hot on her tail as she darted from the kitchen, moving so unsteadily that she banged her hip into Rosie’s high chair on her way into the foyer, all panicky and jittery as she tried to look for her purse. Her hands shook as she dug inside for her car keys, dropping her phone inside from her back pocket at the same time. She nearly dropped the keys to the floor in her hurry but thankfully she caught them in her palm, gripping that tight the metal cut into her fingers. 

“Lee, wait. Please, don’t go.” Bucky begged desperately, trying to grab her only to have every advance dodged. “Don’t do this, stay and we can talk.” He was pleading and she was having none of it, she put her purse over her shoulder and yanked the front door open. “Lee, please!” He beseeched in a quieter tone when he realised the noise from their bust up could be heard from upstairs and right now, the last thing he wanted was to wake up his daughter’s.

The door opened and in a flash, it was slammed behind her. Bucky wanted to follow her, he really did but he couldn’t leave the girls inside without anyone there. He could only watch through the vertical panels of frosted glass as Layla’s car left the driveway and the headlights bounced around him. 

“Fuck!” He cursed, slapping a hand against the wall angrily. 

He’d fucked up bad, he shouldn’t have initiated the kiss. 

Why did she kiss him back if she wasn’t into it? Things got pretty steamy before she pushed him away and even then, it only seemed to be because he was married to Natasha. 

If he wasn’t married, would she have been okay?

His mind was racing and his heart was thundering against his chest, he needed to fix this. He pulled his phone from the front pocket and unlocked it with his passcode, sifting through the apps until he found his messages and specifically, his and Lee’s previous conversation, their last texts only from yesterday with videos of Matilda and Rosie at the park, swaying on the swings with Layla’s musical laughter in the background.

His thumbs hovered over the keyboard, he couldn’t find the words to express to her how sorry he was for what had happened. He hadn’t wanted to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable, his urge just got the better of him. 

“Daddy?” Bucky jumped three feet in the air and span around when he heard a tiny voice echo down the staircase behind him, he turned to see Matilda clutching the railing with her floppy eared bunny grasped between her fingers in the other hand. Matilda knew how to operate the stairgate, he dreaded the day Rosie picked up the trick too.

Bucky quickly locked his iPhone and shoved it into his bum pocket, walking up the staircase to meet his daughter, their identical eyes met and Matilda’s brow furrowed when she looked at him. 

“What’re you doing up, baby?” He questioned her, lifting her into his arms when she reached out for him and hitching her at his waist. Matilda snuggled into his shoulder and held her bunny tighter, seeking comfort in her Daddy’s secure hold.

“I heard shouting, is Mommy back already?” The little girl tilted her head to the side, unaware of the grief behind her innocent question. 

She heard him and Natasha fighting more than she should, that made Bucky’s blood run cold. 

“No, princess. Lee was just leaving, she was a little upset with Daddy.” Bucky said, gently stroking Matilda’s chubby cheek. 

“At you?” Matilda pouted, then jabbed Bucky in the chin. “Bad Daddy! Boys aren’t supposed to be mean to girls!” 

“I know, sweetheart. I’ll fix it, I swear.” He comforted her and thankfully, this appeased her and she let out a sleepy yawn into his neck. 

“Tired, Daddy.” 

“I can see that, my love.” He chuckled and began to climb the stairs, kissing Matilda’s wispy strands of dark hair. “Let’s get you all tucked in, you’ve had a busy day with Lee and your baby sister, haven’t you?” The hushed voice he was using to communicate with Matilda made her eyes droop, the depth of his voice always lulled her into a gentle sleep. 

“Mmm, we went for a long walk and I got to take my scooter. I’m good at it now, Daddy, I only fell off twice.” Bucky laughed at her, kissing her button nose with merriment. 

Bucky pushed open the door to her room where a soft glow from the fairy lights illuminated the four walls, making it easy for Bucky to step inside without bumping into the furniture or stepping on the cat. Thankfully, Alpine wasn’t occupying the rug and was sleeping soundly at the bottom of Matilda’s bed with his body sprawled out.

He lay Matilda down after pushing the daisy printed covers back, she grumbled at the loss of his warmth but when he shifted to settle beside her, she tucked in close and within seconds, had fallen asleep like she’d never awoken to the bust up between her Dad and treasured babysitter. 

Bucky shifted after fifteen minutes of lying awake and staring at the flashes of light on the ceiling, he carefully reached down into his pocket as not to disturb Matilda and pulled out his phone. 

No messages from Layla, not that he was expecting any. 

He opened up the messages app again, selecting her contact, he needed to talk to her. 

He typed out a simple sentence and hit send, waiting eagerly. 

_**Please can we talk?** _

No response came. 

He tried again. 

_**I’m sorry** _

Twenty minutes down the road, in a more run down part of the neighbourhood where multiple towers of apartments and student accommodation sat crowded together in clumps of crumbling brick and overgrown bushes, Layla burst through the door to her shared apartment and fought back the tears of humiliation and embarrassment that threatened to cascade down her face. 

When the door slammed forcefully against the wall, Wanda looked up from her place on the couch in front of the TV, visibly startled by Layla’s obnoxious entry.

“Layla? Are you okay?” She questioned with concern, uncrossing her legs and kneeling up. 

The flat was so small that there was no way for Layla to escape the watchful eyes of Wanda, the kitchen and the living room was only one space with a counter divided between. 

“I don’t feel well.” Were the only words to come out of Layla’s trembling mouth before she skidded past the couch and into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. 

Wanda started at the chipped paint with an open mouth, her eyes flickering between the front door and Layla’s room with nothing but puzzlement. 

Strange. 

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to face the comedy show playing, knowing that Layla would come to her on her own terms and in her own time when she was ready to talk. 

Layla collapsed back onto her springy mattress, hearing it squeak in protest at the heavy action. Her bag, along with her keys was thrown beside her and she was still wearing her shoes, a single tear rolled down the side of her face and soaked into the bedding below, nothing else came out, just that lone tear as she lay and contemplated her actions. 

She’d made out with a married man, her boss - very lovely boss.

Would it have gone further if she hadn’t of suddenly had a moment of guilt? Did she want it to go further? Did she almost not regret it and wish it was on different terms? 

Layla felt sorry for Bucky, she truly did. She’d been witness to some of their fights first hand, she’d seen Natasha fly into a rage over pathetic things. She’d comforted Bucky, she’d been the one to make him smile when he was suffering inside. 

She knew he was with Natasha for the sake of the kids, unlike Steve, she didn’t try to force him to leave her, she just listened and hugged him tight when he looked too broken to support himself. 

There was a loud ping from beside her, she sniffled and turned to reach for her iPhone inside her bag, not thinking that it was going to be anyone bar her Mom texting her like she did everyday. 

It wasn’t her Mom, only Bucky. It chimed again.

_**Please can we talk?** _

_**I’m sorry** _

She opened it and left it on the screen, ignoring it and watching with a snarl when the bubbles appeared. 

Two more messages came through, those were blanked too. 

_**Please, I don’t want it to be like this between us** _

_**Talk to me** _

In the stillness of his home, Bucky’s face dropped at the blatant act of ignorance and tried just one last time. Surely, she wouldn’t deprive him of knowing she was okay.

_**Atleast let me know you got home okay** _

He sent the message and waited. 

A moment later, a single word lit up his screen and he managed to feel just a hint of relief. 

_**Home.** _

She held down the lock button on the device and when the screen changed, she swiped right and turned it off for the night. 

She rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand, dragging her fingers down her temple and to her mouth absentmindedly.

In the darkness of her room, Layla pressed two trembling fingers to her lips and swore they still had a phantom tingle from the bruising touch of Bucky’s. 

Maybe regret wasn’t the right word after all. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes is trapped in a toxic and loveless marriage, juggling Fatherhood with two small girls and his own business. As he falls deep into a downwards spiral of loneliness, Bucky seeks comfort elsewhere.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Bucky begins an affair with his babysitter, Layla Parkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! It’s looking like I’ll be doing fortnightly updates for this and you will see it moving at quit a fast pace with some time jumps but I do have my ending already planned and it’s... something. 
> 
> Enjoy! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and you can find me on Tumblr @ youcancallmeelle for updates and fic inspiration, recs too.

The morning following the disasterous kiss between Bucky and Layla was quiet, the Barnes house was still, calm, settled. 

Breakfast and lunch had been eaten, baths had been had, snacks too. Every puzzle, set of blocks, fake food set and Barbie doll in the house played with. Now, it was early in the evening, the sun was still beaming with the song of Summer but it had cooled down. The girls were just finishing up nap time, needed from all the running in the backyard with Alpine basking in the slashes of sun decorating the decking and lawn, his white fur making the rays bounce away. 

Bucky was lounging lengthways across his couch, he had both of the girls lay on him as the Pixar movie he’d chosen played on the background, it was nothing more than white noise to him. Matilda was half asleep, lay between his legs with her cheek plastered to his thigh and Rosie was snuggled on his chest asleep, her fingers fisted in the collar of his t-shirt and her snuffly snores echoing softly in his ear along with the rhythmic sucking of her pacifier.

He absentmindedly twirled a lock of her inky hair between his fingers, his mind unfocused and hazy with worry and unease. He tried so hard to distract himself, forcing his senses to pick up the fresh smell of cut grass that lingered on the kids, the leftover taste of the strawberry popsicle shoved his way when Rosie had grown tired of the treat, the tinkle of the rat talking in the background about flavours on the TV and the soothing hum of the cat as he dozed too.

Alpine was perched high on the back of the couch down the furthest end, away and out of reach from the littlest Barnes baby. Poor Alpine had his face smushed and toe beans poked on an hourly basis by Rosie, he’d learnt the hard way to make himself scarce the minute she’d started crawling, the desire to smother him with attention had only grown as she’d aged.

Due to it being Saturday, Bucky wasn’t at work. During the week, alongside Steve and himself, their other friend Sam Wilson worked but only three days out of the six working ones. 

On a Saturday, Steve had a young apprentice in named Peter Parker who was learning the trade of motor vehicle mechanics and doing awesome under Steve’s watch; a job was inevitably going to be offered to him. With the shop being popular, trustworthy and one of the best in town, it was growing busier everyday and they needed extra help. 

For the majority of the day Bucky been sulking, in two minds as to pursue Layla or let her come to him in her own time. His phone hadn’t left his hand since waking up, he was constantly checking any alert and just hoping it was her. 

Of course, along with any ping of his phone, he was worried it was her telling him to drop dead or quitting the job she was insanely good at.

He’d called her four times already today, the first two times it had rung until she’d presumably rejected the calls. On the third and fourth tap for contact, he’d reached her voicemail immediately and deciphered she’d either blocked him or turned her cell off. 

Two more more messages were sent but went straight through regular messaging rather than iMessage. 

_**Are you ready to talk yet?** _

_**Can you call me back please? We really need to talk** _

Bucky tossed his phone over onto the coffee table, unable to bare the silence delivered by Lee when all he wanted was to talk to her. He was going insane, he wanted her to phone him and scream, just anything but silence. 

It was intolerable. 

As Bucky lay there, mulling over the same thoughts, worries and ambitions, there was the distinct sound of a car pulling onto the gravel out of the living room window. Bucky’s heart leapt at the possibility of it being Lee and he strained his ears to listen for the telltale sign of her Mini shutting off with a rumble but it never came, only the smooth sound of an electric motor whizzing down and the beep of a lock as the car owner walked away. 

Only select people had access to his gated property; Steve, Sharon, Winnie, Rebecca, Lee and obviously, Natasha. 

The front door opened and closed, he heard keys jingle and a purse being dropped to the floor carelessly. 

“Helllllooooooo? It’s me, the favourite Auntttieeeeeee!” A familiar voice called from through the hallway outside of the lounge, Matilda’s ears perked up instantly. 

Oh, it was Rebecca. 

“Auntie Becca!” She squawked excitedly, leaping off Bucky and narrowly missing hitting him in the nether regions as she did so. He let out a sigh of relief and looked down, hoping that Rosie was still asleep, she could be the devil in disguise if her naps were cut short. 

Matilda leapt into her Auntie’s arms, hooking her chubby limbs around her neck and squeezing her. Rebecca hugged her back, nearly tumbling over with the force of her precious Niece’s hug. 

Seconds later, Rebecca emerged from the hallway after kicking off her shoes, Matilda was in her arms. Bucky strained his neck, seeing only his little sister, he frowned.

“Is Mom not with you?” 

“Nope, it’s Saturday, you know that’s fornightly wine and cheese night for book club. It’s her turn to host, she’s been flapping all day.” Rebecca rolled her eyes, recalling Winnie rushing around the kitchen from midday with an array of wine bottles and Crudités, frantically flinging questions at her Daughter regarding hosting and the appropriate way to pour wine. 

Poor, flustered Winnifred Barnes had been left to her own devices with a YouTube video on wine etiquette and Rebecca had escaped to seek solace with her older sibling and his children. 

“Explains why you’re here then.” 

“Don’t look so excited, Buck.” It was his turn to roll his eyes, the constant teasing had never stopped between them, they used to drive Winnie crazy with their constant narking and bickering as young kids. “I’m sorry I interrupted your wallowing.” 

“I’m not wallowing.” Bucky defended childishly, biting back at Becca without hesitation. Okay, he was wallowing but she didn’t need to know that. “By the way, you look like Barney the Dinosaur.” He added, turning away when Becca’s face morphed into one of pure agitation at the mention of her latest adventure in temporary hair dye.

The buy one get one half off deal in Target had her, she’d only popped into the superstore for new pyjamas, toothpaste and a phone charging cable, vegan cookies too.

For the sake of Matilda’s impressionable personality and habit of word repetition, Becca kept her mouth shut since she knew all too well that once they started bickering, they wouldn’t be able to stop and since Winnie wasn’t here to play referee, it was best she take the moral high ground. 

Matilda was still happily sat on Rebecca’s hip, admiring the new streaks of purple and pink that decorated individual sections of her choppy bob. She compared the colourful strands to her own hair, turning up her nose when it all fell in her face unexpectedly. 

Rebecca pulled back and brushed Matilda’s fringe from her face, Matilda pouted but allowed Rebecca to right her appearance. 

“Go and get me a hairbrush, sweetie. You look like nobody owns you, your Daddy really needs to learn how to do your hair.” Rebecca tutted, trying to smooth down the knots in Matilda’s hair where it had dried from her bath that morning. “I’ll brush it and tie it in a bun for you, just like a ballerina.”

“Okay.” Matilda grumbled bregrudgingly, untangling herself and trudging up away up the stairs, dreading having the knots combed out of her hair. They had always been an issue, both Bucky’s girls had lovely loose curls but they tangled easily. 

Rebecca straightened up, tickled Alpine under his chin and kicked the bottom of Bucky’s socked foot, silently demanding he move his long legs so she could sit down. He moved and adjusted Rosie in his arms, Becca plopped down beside him and ran a finger down Rosie’s flushed cheek. 

“Not seeing Reid today?” Bucky asked of his sister’s girlfriend, she scrunched up her nose and shook her head, a hint of sadness in her facial movements. 

“Meh, we broke up - decided to see other people. Well, _she_ decided to see other people.” Becca confessed sullenly, Bucky softened and sat up as best he could with Rosie clinging to him. “It’s fine though, no big deal.” She brushed it off, Bucky could tell that she was upset though, she had a tendency to be dismissive when she felt hurt or upset, especially if someone else was responsible and deceit was involved. 

“I’m sorry, Bex.” He sincerely spoke, reaching out to wrap his arm around her shoulders and rest his cheek atop her head. She sniffled a little and the big brother in him wanted to inflict misery on the girl that had broke his baby sister’s heart, he knew better than to get involved. “You were too good for her anyway.” Bucky comforted Rebecca, she giggled when Bucky plastered a smacking kiss against her forehead. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She shoved him, the mischievous part of her personality broke through and she couldn’t not take the opportunity to tease her brother and make herself feel a tad better. “Does this mean I can join the failed relationship club with you and wallow in self pity?” Rebecca’s face remained straight as she asked, Bucky shot her a menacing glare and shoved a finger up at her.   
  
His Mom and Sister always dug at his crumbling marriage, wishing he’d leave Natasha. 

“Shut your mouth, Barney.” Bucky muttered, unable to hold back from cracking a smile at the easy torment that flitted between him and his sister. 

“Auntie Becca! I got my brush and some hair ties!” Matilda came barrelling down the stairs and like always, Bucky’s heart sank at the speed in which she took the carpeted steps and slid across the hardwood floor at the bottom. “Here you go!” She skidded through the entryway and stopped in front of Becca, her hair even more wild than before, Rosie stirred against Bucky’s chest at the volume of Matilda’s voice. 

“Okay, okay.” Becca chortled, motioning to the space at her feet for Matilda to sit comfortably between her legs. 

They all sat together for awhile, Matilda endured Rebecca’s hair styling and sat patiently as she twisted her hair upwards and into a perfect ballerina bun, securing it with some bobby pins and a bow scrunchie which Bucky had to admit, was super adorable. The five year old continued to sit between Becca’s legs on the floor, idly playing with the bow on the hair tie as all of her concentration remained on the sickeningly perfect ending of Ratatouille.

Rosie stirred again, this time her eyes opened and she squinted unhappily, spitting out her pacifier irately. Bucky chuckled as he gazed down at her, slowly stroking her hand as it came up to rest on his cheek. He knew to let her wake up in her own time, she liked to have a couple of minutes silence to gather herself and wake up fully before interacting. She snuffled into his neck and yawned, sleepily fisting her eyes as she brought a thumb to her mouth for extra comfort despite only just disposing of her dummy.

“Hey, little miss.” Bucky whispered, pushing her hair back and kissing her nose. Rosie chatted dopily but leant into his hold, blinking blearily up at him with clear, baby blue eyes. “That was a good nap, huh?” Rosie nodded, easily understanding and turning her head to observe her surroundings. Her eyes lit up when she saw Becca sat next to her and wiggled eagerly in Bucky’s arms, reaching out for Becca. 

“Hello, gorgeous! You’ve been away with the fairies! Come to Auntie Becca!” Becca switched to her baby voice and Rosie burst into a fit of giggles when Rebecca held her at the waist and let her bounce on her knees, Bucky grinned watching them and a thought suddenly came to mind, his face changed to that of a bright idea. 

“Hey, Bex?” He began, Rebecca didn’t miss the tone of voice used, she’d heard that many times before especially when he was after something...

“What do you want, Bucky?” 

“Can you watch the kids for an hour or so while I go to the gym?” It was an easy lie, he was already in workout clothes; black sweatpants, a black t-shirt. 

“Sure.” Becca shrugged, settling down with Rosie and swiping the box for the TV from between the couch cushions, she began flipping for a new movie since Ratatouille had begun to roll the credits. “You know there’s more to life than muscles, right?” She quipped as Bucky got up to kiss both his girls and flick his little Sister, she swatted him back. 

“I won’t be long, help yourself to anything - not like you need telling.” He mumbled to himself, shoving his feet into his Adidas trainers and scooping up his keys. “Bye!” He called out, making a quick escape before Matilda or Rosie could kick up a fuss. 

He clambered into his SUV, pressing the button to start it and putting it into gear.

He wasn’t going to the gym. 

In fact, he was heading in the opposite direction of the gym. 

If Layla wasn’t going to come to him, then he’d go to her. He’d had enough of the silence, he wanted to confront the problem head on and hopefully solve it. 

He was going to let his relationship with Lee turn toxic, not like with Natasha. Where that was dead and buried, this could still be saved and that’s all Bucky wanted. 

Her drove to Layla’s with pure determination. 

  
—————————————————

  
On the Northside of town, the sun was setting in hues of marigold and burnt amber. 

The selection of tower blocks housing preparing students were ignited by the lowering rays of the sun and inside, on the top floor, Layla Parkins hid away inside after a full day of distraction in the form of her Mom. 

As she settled in for the evening, pondering over the idea of ordering a pizza or maybe sushi, she was interrupted.

There was a sequence of three knocks at Layla’s door, she thought nothing of it, thinking that maybe her Mom had found street parking after dropping her off and had decided to come up for an ice cold refreshment and shelter from the blistering heat that was (thankfully) slowly declining at 5:04pm. 

She padded to the door and yanked it open, her face dropping instantly when she realised it was not Janet Parkins and instead, Bucky Barnes. 

God damn it! This was the second time in less than twenty four hours when she’d been caught unaware by him. 

Bucky offered a nervous smile on the other side of the door, shuffling awkwardly on the spot in athletic gear. 

Just as quick as it was opened, the door was promptly slammed in his face and Layla spread her palms against it just as she heard the disappointed groan between her ears and the flaking wood. 

How could she not have remembered that he obviously had her address? He’d driven her home once when her car was in his garage for some minor repairs!

“Lee, come on!” He voiced loudly, covering his eyes with his fists and refraining from shaking them at the sky. “You’ll have to see me some time! It’ll be Monday before you know it!” He began to reason, wincing when it came out sounding threatening. 

“No, I don’t and you can find someone else to look after the girls! Winnie or Bex!” She shouted back, securing the door when Bucky knocked again. “Go away!” Layla yelped, concerned that his pride would get the better of him and he’d take the door off the hinges just to talk to her. 

“Just give me ten minutes to explain myself, that’s all I’m asking and then I’ll go.” Bucky reasoned, silently praying. 

“No!” She denied, hearing the creak of the floorboards as Bucky paced the three foot space. 

“I’ll listen to you, I promise! We can talk about your job if you really don’t want to be around me anymore, you can even slap me if it makes you feel better! Just please, talk to me.” Bucky was pleading and by now, there was a creak at the furthest end of the hallway where Layla and Wanda’s neighbours were spying through a crack in their door. 

Layla pondered over his offer, chewing her bottom lip nervously and contemplated all the possible outcomes if she chose to let him inside. 

_Scenario 1: Her door would remain intact and she wouldn’t have to explain herself to Wanda._

_Scenario 2: Bucky would come in and she wouldn’t be able to control herself, they’d end up kissing again and probably doing some other uncouth activities._

_Scenario 3: They’d talk like adults, sort the whole situation out and she could continue to work for the Barnes’, she really couldn’t afford to lose the_ _high pay packet she had dropped into her bank account monthly._

Lee screamed under her breath and stood up straight, physically and mentally composing herself before deciding that she could do a mixture of scenario 1 and scenario 2. 

She opened the door once again and the middle aged man on the other side look relieved, she glared at him. 

“Ten minutes, starting now.” She warned, steeping aside and allowing him into her home. Bucky nodded gratefully, stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind them, successfully shutting out prying eyes. 

Bucky stared at her, cocking his head to the side. She stood in the kitchen, putting as much space between them as she could in the shoebox apartment. 

“You heading out somewhere?” Bucky frowned disappointedly when he saw her appearance, she looked stunning in a polka dot, wrap dress with her coppery hair naturally tousled around her shoulders, she was barefoot and every time she shifted, her anklet tinkled. He also noticed that she was wearing the set of white gold hoops he’d gifted her for the birthday she’d celebrated the year prior, that made him happy, they were her favourites.

“No, I literally just got back two minutes ago - had last minute afternoon tea with my Mom, we got a mani pedi after.” Layla told him, tucking her hair behind her ears. He hummed and took note of the glossy, white polish on her fingers and toes. Cute. 

“Sounds nice.” 

“Yeah, I needed it.” Her tone was sharp, snappy. The obvious dig made Bucky sway on his heels, deeply fisting his hands in his pockets.

“No Wanda today?” He leant back and looked down past the living room to the short hallway with three separate doors to the girls’ bedrooms and the shared bathroom. 

He had a good feeling that Wanda wasn’t home or else Layla would have shut him up sooner, it was clear to anyone that something had happened between them and it was only a matter of time before gossip spread through the six story flat like an uncontrollable wild fire. 

“Nope, she left early this morning, her brother is home from the military for the next few weeks. She’s staying with her family, she barely gets to see him - they’re close.” Layla explained passingly. 

“Cool, cool.” Bucky nodded casually, brooding silently. 

There was an awkward pause until Layla shattered it, impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet as if she’d consumed a dangerous amount of sugar or caffeine. 

“Why are you even here, Bucky?” Layla challenged, out of energy to dance around the truth. 

Bucky just stood there, like a scolded child, his car keys in his hand and his foot tapping on the ground. He couldn’t stand her burning gaze, so busied himself with yanking up the sleeves of his top to his elbows. 

He then shrugged sadly, his shoulders slouching over and eyes briefly connecting with hers and straying soon after. 

Okay, this conversation was going to take a lot longer than ten minutes. 

“I wanted to see you, you weren’t answering my messages or calls.” Bucky explained while moving, dropping the keys onto the kitchen table with more force than necessary. 

“And why wasn’t I answering your calls or messages, Bucky?” The young woman snarked back, her top lip curling over her perfect teeth like a threatened lioness. 

Man, even pissed at him she was sexy. 

“Because we made out.” He mumbled, shoving his fingers through his hair and tugging at the root. “Lee, I’m sorry.” Bucky apologised, seeking her out. 

Jesus, he’d do anything for it to be back the way it was before he kissed her. 

Layla stood her ground. 

“I’m not a conquest and I’m definitely not someone who’s going to ruin a marriage or fuck my boss because you want to act out your mid life crisis porn fantasy, Bucky.” 

“It’s not a fantasy, you should know by now that I actually care for you and quit calling me your boss, it’s _weird_.” He snapped. 

“What’s _weird_ is you wanting to screw your babysitter for fun! God, I’m such an idiot! How do I get myself into these situations?!” Layla hysterically shouted, throwing her hands up. 

“You want to know what I think? Basically you’re just mad that you acted on impulse and kissed me.” Bucky shook his head like he was so damn sure of her feelings towards him, he crossed his muscular arms across his chest and stared her down.

That cocksure attitude he owned effortlessly made Lee want to slap the arrogance off his face... or just ride it instead.

“Need I remind you that it was you who kissed me!” This fact was hissed at Bucky, making him roll his blue eyes. 

“You kissed me back, Lee.” He replied smartly, picking some lint off the sleeve of his long sleeve top. “And you liked it.” He met her hardened gaze, throwing her off with an ultimatum. 

“N-no! Yes! Maybe! God, I don’t know, James!” She shrieked at him, her stress levels raising with every unimpressed glare thrown her way. 

Bucky scoffed aloud, making Layla growl threateningly when she felt like it was done to mock her. 

“James, huh? Things are that bad between us that you’ve started calling me James?” He tried to step forwards but as he moved, so did she and she ended up backed against the shelved unit on the other side of the crappy table. “Brilliant, now you think I’m a fucking predator and you won’t come near me.” He grunted, raking a hand through his hair again and letting out a broken, cynical laugh. 

His stress levels were rising, had he been ten years older, she would have been concerned that he was on his way to heart attack city. Thankfully, being only thirty six and very fit, he was just fine, unsettled if anything. 

Layla watched his eyes gloss over, he was clearly distressed and most of all, incorrect. She felt guilt blossom and she slouched in defeated, not wanting to see him like this and certainly not wanting to hurt him anymore, not when he was so miserable at home and she was his only ray of sun to brighten the darkening days of his marriage. 

“Come here, Bucky.” She demanded softly, holding out a manicured hand for him to take. He did, he didn’t need much persuasion, her touch always comforted him, it was gentle and warm, welcoming. “You’re lonely, I get that. But this isn’t the way to get back at Natasha, believe me.” 

“I’m not trying to get back at Natasha, fuck her. This has nothing to do with her, I just want you, that’s all.”

“Why now, Bucky? You’ve been around me for over a year, you’ve never displayed anything more for me than friendship. You’ve been generous, yes. But please, don’t think I’m the kind of girl that you can play with and manipulate.” Layla was dubious, full of scepticism and rightly so, she didn’t want to put herself in a situation where she was going to be the butt of the joke. “So, why now? Why the sudden interest?”

He shrugged and avoided her piercing eyes, choosing instead to fiddle with her fingers, she dropped their combined hold and stood up on her tip toes to clutch his face, forcing him to look at her. 

It was then that she peered into the iced over mirror and saw the brokeness that lurked behind the glass, she’d seen this look too many times and now, she was the cause of it. If anything had the power to get to her, it was seeing someone falling apart at the seams because life was wreaking havoc. 

“Because I’m going to be without you soon, you’re going to leave me when college starts, you’re going to leave all of us. I’m not trying to manipulate you, sugar. I just love your company, you’re an incredible girl and I’m not ready to lose you.” He admitted, leaning into her palms. 

Ah, so it was the idea of another loss that was getting to him. Understandable.

“Oh, Bucky.” She tinkered gently, stroking her thumbs over his jaw and shaking her head with a tiny smile. “College is literally a hop, skip and jump away. My working hours are going to be what? Six less than normal? I’m going to still be living here, you won’t be getting rid of me that easy.” Layla continue to snicker, he scowled a little. 

“You’re still going to be leaving me, you, my family and my girls are the only thing I have that actually mean something to me.” Bucky said, holding her wrist and tilting his cheek completely into one of her palms. “And Alpine.” He said quickly, making Layla burst into actual laughter. 

“You’re a mess, James.” She snorted through bouts of chiming laughter, making him nod in agreement. 

“Yeah, I am.” He affirmed, flashing her a boyish grin and nuzzling into her palms like a needy pup. 

Just like that, the hairline fracture was fixed.

She broke into an authentic smile, smoothing her fingers down his sculpted jaw and the sides of his neck, tracing the tendons until she met his shoulders, resting her hands there. 

“Where are the girls?” Layla questioned. 

“With Becca.” Bucky answered without a beat, Layla hummed and stroked Bucky’s brawny shoulders. “Told her I was going to the gym.” 

She pinched the muscle beneath his athletic top, recalling the memory of each defined muscle ripping beneath her fingertips when he’d stolen her breath away the night before. How could she forget how good it felt to dig into his flesh? 

She gnawed at the inside of her lip until she could taste copper, she could literally feel Bucky piercing into her with a chilly focus. Layla forced herself to look up, unaware that the innocence in her expression made Bucky’s cock stir. 

This was a dangerous game to be playing. 

Layla’s thoughts changed, her morals did a 360 degree turn. 

She wanted him. 

Badly. 

Maybe she was okay with being the ‘other woman’.

In her moment of delivering comfort, she hadn’t planned to want to kiss him but now she wanted nothing more than to feel the force of his lips against her, to feel the prickle of his moustache against her nose. 

Bucky was still, merely grappling at her waist and she was still secured to his shoulders. There was nothing said, no words, no comment. Nothing. Just the heaving sound of their chests rising and falling, the metaphoric sound of their brains working themselves into overdrive while trying to refrain from moving. 

Bucky swallowed, Layla blinked steadily. 

She was the one to send the silence scampering away, not with a question but with a keen, breathy demand. 

“Kiss me, Bucky.” There was urgency, desperation and a hint of anxiousness within the order but since she’d been the one to ask and initiate it, Bucky tilted his head and leant down, letting his lips barely touch hers in a tame kiss. It was so soft that it felt like the brush of a feather against her bottom lip, she murmured happily when he pulled back. Even though Bucky complied, the sweet kiss did little to appease the growing hunger in Layla’s lower abdomen. 

Bucky peeked at her, revelling in the blissful and satisfied way she held herself in his arms. Her eyelashes fluttered and she dared to peer up at him once more, caught in a trance before she quickly flung herself at him.

This time, the kiss was hard, firm and needy, much like that night before where it had been stolen under the eye of the moon. 

Layla rationalised the beginning of this affair by offering herself justification that Bucky deserved to be loved and cared for, he needed to be showed that he wasn’t worthless or the reason his marriage was failing. 

Using these excuses, it made thing easier and anyway, Layla hardly felt guilt for screwing Natasha over when she’d seen how abrasive she could be first hand. 

Was it really an affair if both parties involved in said marriage weren’t in love? It was a warped view maybe but it surely accounted for something.

If there was no love to destroy, was it so wrong?

As they stumbled back against the worktop beneath the window in in the kitchen, Layla fisted at the hemline of Bucky’s top, shoving it up his smoothly defined abdomen and over his chest until he assisted in taking it off completely.

There was a disappointed gasp from Layla when their mouths had to disconnect for Bucky to actually rip off the top but she was appeased when he came right back, kissing her with fervour and licking at her mouth until tongues were involved and more groping occurred.

A broken moan vibrated throughout the tight space as Bucky pushed his hands under Lee’s summer dress and began kneading the flesh of her ass with both of his large palms, squeezing and tracing the edge of the VPL free thong she was wearing. He squeezed both cheeks at the same time firmly and followed the grope with a harsh slap, making Layla fall into him with a buck of her hips and a pained cry. 

“Again.” She ordered, attaching her mouth to his collarbone and biting down, licking the puncture wound after, her hands began descend, she ran the pads of her fingers through the wiry hair at his chest before allowing them to slip down lower and she traced the waistband of his slim fitting sweatpants teasingly, barely dipping inside. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Bucky quickly caught Layla by the wrist before she could drop a palm and cup him through the material, if he let her make contact before he got her verbal confirmation of wanting to be involved with him then all willpower would vanish at the touch of her hand to his cock. “Are you doing this because you feel obligated to?” Layla’s fingers twitched, she growled impatiently and Bucky somehow grew harder. 

“I’m doing this because I want to.” There was no corruption, no obligation or feel of force behind Layla’s sudden turnaround of moral superiority. 

He didn’t move, lost in his own security and now Layla was past the point of impatient. 

She stepped back, breaking any form of contact. Bucky’s face visibly fell and a rush of fear rippled through the entirety of his stocky form Layla’s face became unreadable. He expected a repeat of last time, another fight with no resolution this time.

The fight or remorse didn’t come, Layla just stepped back enough to put a small amount of distance between them and held Bucky’s smouldering stare as her hands fell to the left side of her waist and gently began tugged on the thin bow that kept her dress fastened. 

Holy shit. 

Bucky swallowed back his dry tongue when Layla sensually bit at her lip like a little sex goddess and untied the knot, slowing sliding the two halves of pattered material apart until more and more skin was exposed to his hungry eyes. 

Within seconds, Layla’s little dress was being pushed from her shoulders, down her arms and past the crook of her elbows. He was hypnotised by every tiny movement, every fluid stroke she made to remove her outfit until it ended up dangling from one finger and dropping to the floor with a swoosh, landing in a crumpled pile, leaving her in a matching set of basic, black underwear.

Bucky unabashedly looked from the heap of dress to her with an open mouth, taking her enchanting beauty in. She was stood there, owning the room and displaying such assertive confidence and authority that she could have demanded he fall to his knees, eat her pussy and make her cum on his face until she decided she’d had enough. 

There was the briefest of intermissions before Bucky pounced, gathering her in his hold and kissing the living daylights and sanity out of her. 

Her hands were in his hair, pulling his loosely formed curls with force and using her grip to guide him closer. Her breasts pressed against his chest, he tapped the back of her upper thighs and she got the signal to jump. The moment her feet were off the linoleum floor, he hoisted her up and placed her on the counter directly in front of the window. He stepped between her legs and she wrapped them tightly around him like a vice, locking her ankles. 

Layla could feel the setting sun pounding against her back, the warmth cooler than that being expelled by Bucky. She bit at his bottom lip, holding it between her teeth and pulling until Bucky whimpered desperately. She released it, satisfied at his neediness. 

Bucky reached behind her and fisted a hand in the lower section of her hair, pulling hard enough so that her head tipped back and her jugular become exposed. 

Payback for the bite. 

He sucked at the skin, leaving purple splotches wherever he pinched the skin with force. Yes, he liked seeing her covered in his marks. The primal animal inside of him rumbled with pleasure, his bites became less frequent as he moved down her protruding collarbones and to the billowing flesh that was spilling out of her bra. 

Bucky’s wide hands felt around her back for the clasp of her balconette bra, without breaking the kiss he managed to unsnap the clasp and begin to encourage it from Layla’s chest. He tossed it behind him blindly and the potted succulent on the shelf barely avoided becoming a casualty, Layla coaxed Bucky closer and whined when her hardening nipples brushed against his chest. 

Needing to see her bare before him, Bucky reluctantly broke the kiss and let his blackening eyes roam the expanse of her dew covered chest. Her breasts were a modest B cup with small, pink nipples that Bucky desired to suck and bite until his heart was content. She had a little freckle just below the curve of her breast, on the right side of her ribcage. He leant down and kissed it, encouraging Layla to tip backwards and arch her back just a fraction into a position of submission. 

There was a surge of new heat as Bucky began to move his lips lower, easing her into the intimate touch by nipping at her chin, her clavicle and the valley between her heaving breasts. She stopped breathing for a moment and tightly wound her eyes shut, Bucky looked up briefly to see her looking tense and figured the only way to ease her out of her own head was by carrying on, so he did. He tentatively licked her left nipple and she simpered coquettishly to herself, the buck of her hips into his lower abdomen when he repeated the action filled him with relief and this time, instead of licking the bud gentle, he suckled. 

“You’ve got such pretty tits, angel. Do you like having your nipples played with? Mhm?” Bucky pestered, using his teeth and tugging at her nipple sharply. 

“Yes.” Layla keened, pushing her chest into his face. Bucky chuckled, switching to her other nipple and using his hand on the saliva coated one, tugging it between his fingers. “Mmm, Bucky, harder.” She begged when his teeth clamped onto her nipple, he complied and bit with more force, licking over it to take away the soreness. 

“Good girl, tell me what you want.” He caressed every inch of her flushed chest, unable to believe he was in this position with her. He ran his fingers up her thigh, dipping them between their bodies to feel at the top of her panties, Layla’s hips moved again when he teased the strip of skin. “You gonna let me have a taste of this sweet pussy, baby?” Bucky wondered, barely dipping his fingers down. 

“Uh huh.” Layla nodded dumbly, leaning forward to kiss him but stopping before she could. She became aware of their position in her kitchen as she heard the squabble of some frat boys outside on the car park through the slit in the open window, she suddenly clung to Bucky when she realised they were in front of the window in various states of undress. 

Bucky realised her worry when he looked out of the window and saw the group of older teens five stories below on the ground, he hoisted her back into his arms and backed them away from the view of the window. 

“Bedroom?” He questioned hesitantly, unsure if she’d perhaps changed her mind or maybe didn’t want to go any further now she’d tuned back into her surrounds. 

“Yep.” She quickly shot back, tugging his fluffy hair and nudging her mouth to his. 

Bucky manoeuvred them around the table, stepping out into the more open space and blindly stepping through the living room to the furthest end of the flat. He barely opened his eyes as he felt with his hand across the wall for the frame of a door, he went to open it but was abruptly stopped by Layla making a peculariar noise of protest.

“Wanda’s room.” She explained hastily, he nodded and turned, finding the other closed door that was clearly not the bathroom and pushing it open with his foot. 

Layla’s room was painted a bright white with a multitude of artistic prints, old movie ticket stubs and hundreds of polaroids stuck to the walls, there was hanging plants and fairy lights strung all around with different types of tie died fabric used as wall hangings. 

Piles of clothes cluttered the floor with the rug off centre and also being used to house garments, the vanity was covered in bottles of perfume, items of makeup, half burnt candles and more photos with a stack of school books on the bedside table. 

“You live like a tortured artist.” Bucky joked, finding her messily made bed in the corner of the room and turning his back to it, lowering them both until Layla was perched atop his hips. Her breasts bounced with the movement and it took a heap of restraint not to bury his face between them, he badly wanted to. 

“Maybe if I wasn’t always so busy looking after you, I’d have time to tidy away my laundry.” She retorted smartly, sexily pushing her hair over one shoulder and bending down to have a turn of mouthing at his built chest. 

“Touché.” He managed to get out between gritted teeth when she started sucking at his neck, just below his ear. Her mouth began a trail down his chest and she playfully swirled her tongue around one of his nipples, smirking when she felt his erection twitch beneath her ass. She kissed over his abs, marvelling out just how fit he was and what he’d been hiding beneath his t-shirts. She nuzzled the dark hair that was his happy trail and she backed up until her knees were level with his, she balanced all of her weight evenly and came face to face with the formidable bulge beneath his sweatpants. 

“Wow.” She muttered to herself, unable to resist planting a soft kiss on where she guessed his tip lay. Her aim was spot on because when her lips touched him over the fabric, his bottom half jolted off the bed and made her jump with a small shriek.

“Shit, sorry.” Bucky apologised quickly, sitting up and hooking an arm behind her back. “Sensitive.” He said sheepishly, a warmth to his cheeks. Layla merely kissed him, he rolled them over so that she was held under him on her beck with her knees bracketing his slim hips. 

They made out for a moment, the taste of each other addicting and the closeness of kissing nice. Layla lifted her hips and nudged her crotch against his, the gusset of her thong was wet and he was harder than he’d ever been before. 

“Get these off.” Layla demanded, snapping the elastic of his sweatpants, eager to get the prize beneath them. Bucky pulled back and crawled off the bed, situating himself at the bottom to kick off his trainers, socks and slowly pull his sweatpants down his muscular thighs and calves, he kicked them off his feet. 

Layla bit her lip hard when she saw that his erection was barely being contained by the tiny boxer briefs, he looked huge and a tremble of fear ran through her. Bucky saw the apprehension directed towards his crotch and bit back a smile, instead climbed on the bed and lay over her once more, kissing away her nerves and balancing himself on one hand to stroke her face. 

“We don’t have to carry on, Lee.” He told her sincerely, she immediately disagreed with a shake of her head. 

“I want to.” She denied, looking down between their bodies and then back up when she caught a glimpse of his appendage peeking out of his boxers and straining against the elastic band. “I just... um...” Lee began, hesitating before she could finish her sentence. 

Bucky cocked his head to the side, looking her over.

“Lee, are you virgin?” Lee blushed at his bluntness, he awaited a reply. 

“No, Bucky! You’re just huge, okay? I haven’t been with that many guys and none have certainly been as big as you, alright? I’m scared I’m not gonna be able to take you.” She huffed, turning her cheek away with a pronounced pout of mortification. 

“Lee, look at me.” Bucky wasn’t laughing, this was a serious thing and no way was he going to belittle her or even acknowledge the backhanded compliment regarding the size of his penis. “Lee.” He repeated, taking her chin in his fingers and forcing her to look him dead in the eyes. 

“What?” She grumbled. 

“You don’t need to be scared, darling.” He comforted, stroking her high cheekbone and gazing into her beautiful, grass green eyes. “I’ve got you, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” He swore earnestly, she nodded slowly, melting into him. “Do you trust me?” 

“I trust you.” Lee affirmed, Bucky takes this as his cue to lead. 

He moved his hands until his palms were flat against hers and intertwined her nimble fingers with his own, pushing them to rest above her head. The action made her torso stretch beneath him and the sight of her bare breasts exposed to him made his mouth water all over again, he kept her hands pinned above her head and plucked her nipples between his teeth; teasing and tugging until the rate in which she was breathing picked up to an almost pant. 

He worked her up, nuzzling into her. He focused on her nipples for a minute longer, loving how sensitive they were and how much it got her going. After what felt like a lifetime of Bucky teasing her, Lee watched with anticipation as he released her hands from beside her head and shimmied his way down until he was nuzzling into the softest part of her belly and kissing her hipbones. 

Layla wriggled, a wave of nerves flooding over her when Bucky pulled down the front of her panties and kissed the skin there. He groaned happily when he found that she was freshly shaven, he licked his lips and kissed her there again. Layla’s breath was caught in her throat, she’d never had anyone perform oral sex on her before. 

Somehow, it didn’t surprise Lee that Bucky was a generous lover. With his constant need to give out affection and have it thrown back at him by his wife, the fact he was still trying and now giving her the attention was actually really beautiful.

“Lee? Is this okay?” Mistaking her stiffness for rejection, Bucky lifted his head from between her thighs. Lee looked down at him and nodded with a small smile, Bucky shook his head. “I need you to use your words, darling. Do you want me to do this?”

“Yes, Bucky.” Layla consented without a thought, laying back when Bucky tipped his chin and kissed her clit over her underwear. “Bucky, please.” She whimpered, trying to move her hips against his face, he pinned her down. 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” His breath was hot over the cotton gusset, he could practically smell her. “Just tell me what it is that you want and you can have it, you can have anything you want, baby.” 

“I want you to lick my pussy.” The words felt strange but easy as they rolled off her tongue, Bucky’s eyes momentarily widened at her brazenness but how could he deny her now that she’d confided in him?

“Okay, pretty girl, I’ll lick your pussy.” Bucky’s use of filthy words only made Layla’s blood run hotter and the flush to the surface of her skin only intensified when Bucky hooked his fingers into the thin sides of her underwear and urged her to lift up. When she did, Bucky pulled them under her backside and down her legs, he threw them to the side and admired Lee in all her naked glory. “You’re perfect.” He marvelled, skimming his hands up her thighs and settling back down, pushing her legs apart until his face was just inches away from her centre. 

Her labia was flushed and puffy, her entrance had collected a drop of wetness and he could just see that her clitoris had begun to emerge from the little hood. He wanted to ease her into the touch and first began to kiss the insides of her inner thighs, Layla purred and stretched out with her arms above her head. 

The closer Bucky got to her sex, the louder Layla’s purr became, only briefly halting when he kissed her clitoris in a deep, french kiss. She liked it, the keen moan said so. He did it again, this time running the tip of his tongue over the engorged bud and dropping it low to collect some of the wetness from her moist hole. 

She tasted divine, sweeter than any fruit. She tasted and smelt clean, pure and untouched. Nothing like his past endeavours, not sour like Natasha, not spoilt or bitter. Just fresh, just pure Layla, the sweetest taste of all. 

Like she hadn’t before, Layla ignored the cold press of his wedding ring against her stomach and lost herself in the feeling of his tongue running through her lips. 

So this is what true authenticity is regarding the pleasure captured from oral sex... 

Layla had watched porn before, duh. She’d observed men on women and women on women but the way the writhed against the mouth of those performing cunnilingus, she always found herself cringing and questioning if it truly did feel that good. Of course, she was well aware that everything in porn was as dramatic as could be. But in that moment, with Bucky’s face between her legs and an orgasm already brewing, she knew this wasn’t played up for cameras. 

Bucky cupped his tongue, running it beneath the hood of her clitoris and encouraging the bud out completely. He pushed his thumb up and circled the sensitive area then used it to keep the hood out of the way and swiped his tongue over her bare clit so fast that Layla shrieked and clutched the sheets in her fists, her back arched deliciously and there was a a new surge of wetness against the lower half of Bucky’s chin. 

His index finger on his other hand teased her hole, the tip barely dipping in and he felt her clench around nothing. With the amount of vaginal wetness and saliva coating her, Bucky breached her with the finger and as her hips raised, he added a second, successfully nudging her g-spot in the process.

 _“Bucky!”_ She cried, canting her hips towards his mouth, unhappy that the movements made by his tongue had ceased. He quickly carried on, fluidly moving his fingers and lathing her clit with attention. 

There was something so beautiful about watching a woman come undone, Bucky adored it. He never felt Natasha’s satisfaction or gratefulness when he performed oral sex on her, even back when things were ‘good’. With Lee, he could see the blossoming onslaught of her orgasm, he could feel her thankfulness. 

“You gonna come for me, pretty girl?” He asked, crooking his fingers and licking her clit beneath the hood with spirited strokes. Layla didn’t reply, too caught up in the tightness coiling. Bucky’s efforts doubled when he felt her begin to flutter and he took her clitoris between his lips and sucked, Layla trembled immediately. 

“I - fuck! I’m gonna cum.” She stammered, clutching at his hair now and yanking with enough force to make him wince. He worked her through the beginning of her orgasm, thrusting his fingers against the spongy surface of her g-spot and continuously flicked the tip of her hard nub with his tongue. 

Layla’s velvety walls repeatedly clenched around his middle and ring finger, she was tight, hot and wet. 

He couldn’t wait to get inside her. 

Her toes curled into his ribs as Layla thrashed against her mattress as she came and the sight was that beautiful, Bucky had to press his hips hard into the bed to withhold his own orgasm.

A splash of wetness escaped around his fingers and Bucky groaned along with Layla, she was that worked up and had that intense of an orgasm that she’d squirted a little.

“Good girl.” He softly murmured, barely kissing her clit as she calmed down and panted through the aftershocks of cumming, she gradually released her death grip on his hair. “There we go, you’re such a good fucking girl.” He repeated, taking his fingers out slowly and kneeling up between her twitching legs. 

A flock of colours danced behind Layla’s eyelids and the room seemed to be spinning, she’d never cum that fast or hard before at her own hands and she’d definitely never cum at the hands of a male. 

She was shocked, dazed and sure she was taking on the form of jelly. 

“Christ.” She exclaimed, lifting a hand to her forehead and pressing down with the heel of her hand. Bucky chuckled and wiped his chin, clearing his beard of her sugary sweet juices. 

“Good?” He prompted, massaging her hips. 

“Amazing.” Layla answered simply, pushing her boneless body up to rest on her elbows. 

Bucky looked pleased, although the throb from beneath his boxers soon pulled him out of the smug daydream he was dancing in. He winced and shoved the the black cotton around his thighs, jerking himself slowly for relief.

Layla regained her awareness and smiled at Bucky and then eyed his erection, it was flushed and hard, standing to attention and weeping a pearlescent substance. “Can I...” she trailed off, motioning towards his appendage. 

“I’d love to say yes but I don’t think I’ll last, I want to be inside you too much.” Bucky told her, tilting his head dopily. Layla hummed but subconsciously licked her lips when the pearl of pre cum at his tip dribbled down the length of him, Bucky saw her tongue snake out and grabbed himself by the base, squeezing tight. 

He was probably averaging just over seven inches with a generous girth and bulbous tip that she wanted to get her lips around, a neat vein running along the underside of his shaft. He was circumcised too with a neat patch of black pubic hair at the base, unsurprisingly perfect overall. His balls were proportionate to the rest of his genital area, they hung heavy between his legs and Lee wondered in sucking them or licking the crepe like skin would elicit a positive reaction. 

She hoped to find out. 

“You want to fuck me?” Layla asked seductively, picking up on how she affected him so easily, she was a temptress. 

“Fuck yes, Lee.” He nodded eagerly, playing into her hands, his arctic blue eyes now jet black with just a fine ring of blue around his iris’. 

The way she was eyeing him like her next meal made Bucky’s cock twitch and another spurt of pre cum left his flushed tip, he smoothed his thumb over the tip to collect the droplet and as he did, Lee sat up and took his wrist, bringing his thumb to her mouth. 

Bucky gaped at her as she suckled the tip of his thumb and maintained eye contact, her doe eyes glistened with intent and her thick eyelashes fluttered happily at the salty taste. 

In one swipe, Bucky had Lee pinned to the bed once more, she giggled at the thunderous growl he let out. She lifted her mouth to his ear, grazing his lobe with her pouty lips. 

“Fuck me hard.” She nibbled his lobe. 

“Jesus christ, Lee.” Bucky shifted between her legs, allowing the head of his cock to brush against her oversensitive lips. “Condom?” He was dying to get inside, it was like his dick had a mind of it’s own and he pushed further until he was hovering just outside of her entrance. 

“IUD.” Lee replied, getting comfortable and placing her feet flat against the mattress as Bucky clumsily pushed off his boxers, kicked them off his ankle and then repeatedly wet his tip by running it through her labia. “Hurry, Bucky.”

That was all Bucky needed to hear, he shuffled forward and began inching himself in with little resistance. Layla momentarily tensed at the pinch of his girth but relaxed when he was almost halfway inside her, the fullness indescribable. 

Bucky had forgotten what it felt like to be inside of a woman, the searing heat and oozing wetness, the hug of contracting walls as their cunt struggled to take his generous length inside. He hadn’t been inside of Natasha in months and when he had been, she’d always made him wear one of those extra safe condoms that were so thick, they felt equivalent to wearing a rubber glove. 

Lee tucked her head into his damp neck as he thrusted inside of her hot cunt entirely, she shook against his muscular body and Bucky blanketed her protectively. She gripped at his back and dug her nails in when he found the right angle to avoid hammering her cervix and began knocking her g-spot with every shallow thrust, a hand dropped to his backside and forced him inside harder. 

All bets were off now, with him deep inside of her and making her feel so good, there was no way that Lee was ever going to not want him this way. 

She felt greedy, drunk on Bucky Barnes, completely taken by him and put under his spell. 

Between the caresses of Bucky’s hard working hands, insistent kisses and forceful thrusts, Layla keened for more. 

Her bed squawked in protest, the springs shuddered under the fast movement. Layla clung to Bucky like he was her lifeline, she panted into his skin, occasionally sucking a bruise to stop herself from becoming too loud. 

Bucky was just as bad, the entirety of Layla’s chest, clavicle and part of her neck was covered in small bruises and a mottled pattern. He sat back on his heels, hitching one of Layla’s smooth legs upon his shoulder and securing the other at his waist, giving him the optimum position to fuck her senseless. 

Watching Layla unravel beneath him was a spectacle, he bit his lip hard as he looked between them to watch his cock spear her in and out, emerging every time in a cloak of sugary glaze that was the remnants of her cum and a new wetness. He picked up the pace, catching on to the telltale twitch of Layla’s walls contacting around him as she fought of another orgasm. He licked the pad of his thumb and brought it down to her clitoris, smoothing over the nub in timely order with his hard thrusts. 

Layla scrambled for purchase against the sheets, never before had she been so invested in sex. She almost didn’t want it to end, the building lick of fire in her belly was bittersweet and there was a niggle in the back of her mind that Bucky would be satisfied with his conquest of bedding her and would then look upon other entertainment. 

Of course, she knew him well enough to know that he was loyal (ironically) and he always spoke the truth. 

For a handful of fast passing minutes, the room is filled with the rhythmic slapping of Bucky’s balls against Lee’s skin and the feral moans that fall from both sets of sleeps between encouraging whispers and praises.

“Lee, I’m not going to last.” Bucky warned through gritted teeth, the white enamel blinding. He felt the clench in his balls and the tremor at the base of his spine, the sensation of being within her bare, so soon after an orgasm and on the cusp of another was overwhelming. 

Usually, he could last longer, push his body through a selection of different positions but not today, not with Lee, she brought out an insatiable hunger within him and the way her body felt around him was impeccable. The fit was that of a perfectly tailored glove, the warmth new and inviting. 

The last time he was deep in an eighteen year olds body, he was probably of that age himself. 

Bucky rubbed Lee’s clit in concentric circles, focusing on the left side rather than the right, the sensitivity higher there which he’d picked up on when his tongue explored her sex. Lee wailed in rapture and her whole body twisted, her climax hit with brute force and her senses went into overdrive. 

Whereas before Bucky was certain nothing could beat the feeling of her cumming against his mouth, now the sensation of her silk lined walls capturing him and holding him deep was that of heaven. 

It was torture to withdraw as Lee melted into the mattress but he couldn’t risk finishing inside of her without permission and she was in no fit state to answer, Bucky was definitely unable to wait. 

Lee was quick to protest through the bliss as she watched as he eratically stroked himself to completion between her legs, he thumbed over the tip and soon, he painted Lee’s unclenching abdomen with streams of white and stuttered out a curse. 

There was an intermission where both parties regained themselves and processed what had just occurred, Layla shyly peered up at Bucky. 

“You didn’t have to pull out.” She said softly, tiredly rolling her head. 

“No? I’ll remember that for next time then.” Bucky replied cheekily which made Layla snort, he began gently moving from between Layla’s spread legs and came to rest beside her. “Do you have any tissues?” He gestured to the sticky mess on her stomach, Layla pointed to the bedside table on his side. 

“There’s some baby wipes in the top drawer.” Bucky rooted around the in the cluttered drawer and retrieved a packet of water wipes, he took one out and tossed the pack back in the drawer. Lee went to grab the wet wipe but Bucky declined, choosing to clean up his spunk himself.

He wiped her body clean and then tossed the wipe into the trash just beside Layla’s vanity, it was a perfect shot. He lay back down but she sat stiffly, a sign of overthinking which Bucky didn’t like. So, he took her arm and pulled her to him, she rolled over easily and hesitantly rested her head against his chest. 

Bucky kissed her sweaty forehead, pushing away the damp tendrils. Layla snuggled into him, losing herself in the thud of his heart hammering against his chest. They lay in comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow. 

“That was fantastic.” Bucky breathed, nuzzling into her hairline and breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo. “You’re fucking incredible, Lee.” 

“I think that’s the oxytocin speaking.” Lee chuckled, lifting her hand to trace his stubbly chin. 

“No.” He disagreed, staring down at her with the usual smouldering intensity he possessed. “It’s me talking and I think you’re incredible, you make me crazy.”

It felt like a daydream to Layla, a made up fantasy in her head that she’d experienced before after masturbating to thoughts of him. Here she was, soaking in post coital bliss with her married boss and for some reason - it didn’t feel wrong. 

For Bucky, the moment was utter bliss in itself. He relished the feeling of Layla lay in his arms with her cheek to his chest, absentmindedly tracing patterns along his abs with her legs tangled between his, the bed sheets crumpled around them but leaving them exposed to the humidity in Layla’s room. 

For so long, he’d identified himself as a full time Father, to some extent a husband but with Lee, she made him feel more than that, like he was his own person, not labelled as anything else. 

Bucky felt fulfilled. 

Layla too, only she had a burning question on her mind, he should have known it was only a matter of time before she began to question her actions. 

“Bucky?” Lee piped up, her fingers stilling just above his navel. 

“Yes, darling?” Bucky’s voice was husky, the usual depth masked by sex, he was enjoying the intimacy of cuddling with Layla, he just wanted a moment longer before he thought about leaving to relieve his Sister of babysitting duties and about what he was going to make his girls for dinner. 

Yet, he had to face the music and Lee wasn’t going to let him forget that.

“What now?” The question was simple yet not, it was a question with a multitude of different answers, all complex. 

A spout of air whistled as it left the small gap between Bucky’s kiss swollen lips, he stared at the ceiling and attempted to formulate an intelligent, reassuring answer for Layla but came up empty handed. He settled on saying it as it was, there was no point being transparent with Lee, especially not now. Besides, she was the only person he felt like he could be himself with.

“We just go with it, we don’t fight it anymore.” He stated, holding her a little tighter, afraid she was going to slip loose. “I can’t stay away from you, Lee.” Bucky confessed sadly, she sat up an inch and rested her chin on his chest, they locked eyes; emerald green on ocean blue, a perfect mixture made up of two complimenting colours. 

“Good - because I don’t want you to.” Lee replied shortly, laying back down on him without a care in the world, she found her place beside him, tucked beneath his arm.

And so the affair began. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes is trapped in a toxic and loveless marriage, juggling Fatherhood with two small girls and his own business. As he falls deep into a downwards spiral of loneliness, Bucky seeks comfort elsewhere.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Bucky begins an affair with his babysitter, Layla Parkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Brief mention of an eating disorder and bullying!!!!!
> 
> Hi! From the COVID-19 madness in the UK! 
> 
> I’m sorry my update time was longer than 2 weeks but I’ve really struggled to stay motivated during lockdown. 
> 
> Anyway, we’re building up to some expected drama, be prepared for the next chapter. Can affairs really stay hidden?
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! Stay safe amongst the craziness guys! 
> 
> Big love from the UK.

It seemed like a lifetime until Monday came around after their Saturday rendezvous for Bucky Barnes and Layla Parkins. 

With the last half of the weekend to think things over, to potentially back out, neither did so and only let the glow of adultery cover them head to toe. 

In the blink of an eye everything had changed, the dynamic and innocence gone.

Bucky was reluctant to leave, he had to tear himself away from Layla and return to his normal life back at home and relieve Becca of his girls. He’d kissed the young woman over and over at the threshold of her door with Lee grasping at the centre of his t-shirt, also struggling to part from him in her giddiness. 

Of course, they couldn’t stay out of touch for long and Bucky called Lee on the nighttime after he’d left, they’d chatted for nearly two hours while he had some free time due to Matilda and Rosie being in bed. 

She fell asleep to him on the line and Bucky had murmured his wishes of sweet dreams before hanging up with the biggest smile on his face, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt romantically happy. 

They’d spoken again on Sunday night but this time over FaceTime, another phone call of two hours with Bucky filling in some tax forms and Layla writing some notes for her creative writing class, they chatted between scribbles but it was about the company, it was comforting, especially with Wanda being out of the apartment and Bucky being on his own with his sleeping babies. 

By Monday, they were both getting angsty to physically see one another. 

On the morning, Bucky woke up his girls and gave them a breakfast of berries, toast fingers and some dry cheerios with milky teas all around. 

His Mom had arrived just before Bucky had to leave for work, she was greeted by him flapping on the phone to a customer, a woman in her seventies, who was in the shop every other week with a multitude if different problems ranging from a squeaky cam belt or dodgy head gasket. If she’d maybe stop fixing it, sell it for scrap and then get a new vehicle like Bucky had suggested, maybe she wouldn’t be splashing out the cash on stupid problems for a car that was past it’s best but alas, it was her deceased husband’s motor and she couldn’t part with it, Bucky could understand, it was sentimental to her.

Winnie Barnes had pecked her flustered boy with a kiss to his stubbly cheek and ushered him out of the door with a packed lunch consisting of a three sandwiches, an apple and granola bar, she then got the girls ready for the day and at lunch time, Layla had arrived to take on her share of the duties. 

By the time Layla to took on the lunch rush, both girls were supercharged and ready for the day. Their schedule consisted of a walk into town, a trip to the library where Rosie’s weekly toddler music class was held and a browse for new books for Matilda, then a treat of raspberry lemonade at The Button Tree, followed by a slow walk home to get ready for more activities and dinner. 

For some reason, Layla couldn’t get her stomach to stop flipping with nerves. She tried to blame it on sun stroke but given that she and the girls were smothered in SPF 50 and were hydrated beyond belief, it was likely that her twisting intestines were caused by the thought of Bucky Barnes. 

Every time Lee looked at one of the girls she got this wave of guilt for doing what she did with their Father, she was well aware of their disdain for Natasha but it still didn’t stop the stab in her gut that revolved around her newly formed affair with Bucky. 

When Rosie’s class had finished and every tambourine, maraca and triangle had been fiddled with, Layla’s head was throbbing. Along with the small talk tedious and long from the Mom’s and other care givers that attended the class, Layla was ready to avoid all social gatherings for the next three months but she shrugged off her annoyance, switching on her best smile. 

She returned some old books that she had withdrawn to read to both of the girls and picked new one’s with their input, Rosie wasn’t too keen though and had fussed in her pushchair relentlessly with the biggest pout she could muster in her tired state. 

She’d yanked off her shoes and socks in a rage, then thrown them out of her pushchair with a scream. 

_‘Good luck for the teenage years, Bucky.’_ Layla thought.

Rosie was getting ready for a nap and when they eventually left the library with a stack of new books, Lee was ready for one too. 

Thankfully, Rosie had settled down when they’d stopped for a refreshment and snack in the air conditioned vicinity of the cafe but the moment they were back in the blistering heat, she began to play up again and Layla knew that if she walked their normal, more central route home through the park and past the market, Rosie probably wouldn’t settle for long enough to get a good nap in and be satisfied. If anything, she’d probably end up more miserable. 

So, Lee decided to take a different route and head up to the more industrial part of town and walk from there. It was actually the part Bucky worked in and on the way, she figured she’d stop by since they’d pass that area anyway and hopefully, seeing him briefly would settled her anxieties. 

She just hoped neither of them would give it away to Steve, fingers crossed they could pull off a poker face. 

With a whinging toddler and hot five year old, Layla headed through the streets to the one she knew Bucky’s and Steve’s shop was located on. Along the street there were three other shops, a hardware store, a knitting shop and off license. The boys’ shop was located at the farthest end, it was painted a dark green with yellow font and outside, there were multiple cars parked outside either waiting to be collected or fixed up for their owners. 

As they neared, Layla almost began to hyperventilate. 

Recognising her settings, Matilda perked up instantly. 

“We’re going to see Daddy, LeeLee?” She gasped excitedly, her pudgy fingers tightening on the pram handle where Layla always made her hold on to when they were walking.

“Yep, Mattie.” Lee smiled down at the girl, brushing a loose curl from her face where it had escaped her space buns. Matilda squealed and jumped in her sandals, the ruffles of her romper swished with her when her feet stomped on the tacky concrete. 

“Dada?” Rosie repeated, having picked up the words in the conversation between Matilda and Layla. She stopped struggling against the straps in her pushchair and her blue eyes darted wildly for Bucky, Layla snorted. 

“Oh, that’s cheered you up, hasn’t it? One mention of Daddy and you turn into an angel! Little monkey.” Layla cooed at Rosie, hooking a finger in her neck rolls and tickling until Rosie was gasping with deep chortles. 

In the auto shop, both Steve and Bucky were tinkering away with the radio blaring and the industrial sized fan blowing out gusts of coolish air. 

Humming along to a hit from the noughties, Bucky used his wrench to tighten a new battery he’d just fitted for a teenager in his new car. The boy was only nineteen and had just purchased his first car, a little Ford which was older than him but the beam of pride that the young lad had wore when he was telling Bucky how long it took to save for it made him flush with admiration, he’d given him a small discount and a card for any future work for 15% off.

He could remember being like that, Steve too, they were fiercely independent and determined.

As he checked everything over once more and began to lower the bonnet, Bucky heard the distinct giggles that usually greeted him at home after a days graft. He dropped the bonnet with a hefty clunk and stepped around the car to see if his mind was playing tricks on him but the sound got closer and when he wiped the sweat from his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Layla and his girls stood at the bottom of the slated driveway leading up to the shop. 

“Daddy!” Matilda shouted from the bottom of the stone pathway, jumping eagerly beside Layla but not moving because she knew of the hidden dangers lurking when she left her side without permission. 

“Princess!” He yelled back, wiping off his hands on the cleanest part of his clothing, his grin took up his whole face. He jogged towards them and Matilda squealed and ran into his open arms, pressing her cheek to his. “Hi, baby! What brings you here on this fine, sunny day?” He cooed to Matilda, kissing her whole face and then standing up to Lee’s level. 

He looked so good, his navy overalls were bunched around his waist and his white t-shirt was speckled with oil and grease. His brow was beaded with sweat, the veins in his forearms were more prominent than usual and his hair was messy, a sign of needing a trim soon.

“Rosie won’t sleep.” Mattie grumbled, leaning against Bucky’s leg and twisting on her toes. “She keeps crying, Daddy.” She then complained, Rosie’s face scrunched up at the lack of attention and she let out a frustrated yelp. “See?” Mattie scrunched up her face back at Rosie which made both adults laugh. Bucky stroked Rosie’s chunky leg, successfully halting her tantrum in its tracks. 

Just then, Steve came from out the back where he’d been on the phone with a customer gauging tyre sizes. He shielded his eyes from the sun and wrung his hands on a rag, he stepped out of the garage. 

“Buck?” He called, seeing him at the end of the drive. 

“Uncle Stevie!” Mattie yipped, loosening her hold on Bucky’s thigh and darting towards Steve, who thankfully, caught his goddaughter and honorary niece just as her knobbly knees gave way and she almost plummeted face first into the concrete. 

There was a sigh of relief all round.

“Mattie!” He hugged her to him and she giggled, curling into his broad chest. 

“Hey, Steve.” Layla waved, securing the brake on the pushchair so it couldn’t move. 

“Layla! Hey! It’s been awhile, how have you been?” Steve, the gentleman, embraced Layla in a one armed hug and kissed her cheek. At one point in time, she’d have blushed like a virgin but with her new endeavour as a mistress, she merely shrugged and smiled in nothing more than a friendly way. 

“Good! Yourself? How’s Sharon?” Lee questioned. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, Sharon too! We’re still wedding planning - I say we loosely. She just shows me pictures and makes me choose what I like best, then picks the opposite of whatever I choose.” Steve informed Layla, making her double in laughter, Bucky too. 

Steve was handsome, very handsome in fact. He was over six feet tall with wide shoulders and toned arms, his legs were muscular too. His hair was longer these days, blonder too from being in the sun a lot, he’d also grown an impressive beard after he and Bucky had a competition in the spring to see who could grow the best facial hair, the warm tones in his facial hair brought out the blue in his eyes. 

Steve had won the competition, he decided to keep it afterwards, taking every opportunity to goad Bucky about his glorious beard.   
  


“What have you girls been up to?” Steve wondered, balancing Mattie on his hip and reaching down into the push chair to greet his other goddaughter. 

He missed the fleeting glances between Layla and Bucky, they stood watching each other intently and Bucky was delivering a case of bedroom eyes. 

“We played music and got new books, Uncle Stevie!” Matilda exclaimed, pointing to Layla. 

“Yeah, we went to Rosie’s music class at the library and got new books afterwards.” Layla elaborated, holding up the stack of books under her arm. 

“You know, you could just have my card and buy all the books from Amazon that you want for keeps.” Bucky suggested, grinning crookedly. 

“And where’s the fun in that, Barnes? The library is great, maybe you could take Rosie to her class one day and see for yourself.” She sassed him, forcing Bucky to bite his lip and chew his tongue to hide the devious smile threatening to show when he envisioned bending her over his knee and spanking her for delivering a bad case of attitude. 

“Music class with the stuck up Mom’s? No thanks, swimming on a Sunday is enough for me.” He scoffed. 

“Buck voluntarily in a library? I’d love to see that.” Steve jabbed amusedly, enamoured by baby Barnes who was caressing his newly grown, thick beard with pure wonderment and with her mouth parted in an ‘O’ shape. 

“Watch it, punk.” Bucky warned, narrowing his eyes into slits. “And give me my baby back, I want a cuddle before I get back to work.” He reached for Matilda who gladly accepted his open arms, she hugged him around the neck. 

“Will you be home before we go to bed tonight, Daddy?” Matilda asked, playing with one of the curls dangling against his forehead. 

“I’ll try my hardest, baby girl.” He promised, kissing her cheek. 

“He’ll definitely be home by then, Mattie.” Steve winked at her, she blushed and hid her face in Bucky’s neck. 

“I will? Who said so?” Bucky feigned innocence and inquired to his best friend. 

“The boss.” Steve shrugged, walking backwards with a smug smirk. 

“Me then.” Bucky retorted, shifting Matilda to his other side. 

“Definitely not, pal! I pick up all your slack!” Steve hollered, retreating to a car in the back of the shop. “Besides, my name comes first on the sign, that makes me more of a boss than you!” He finished, Bucky glared up at the sign in dismay. 

**Rogers & Barnes AutoCare Centre!**  
**PARTS and SERVICE!**

“Fucking asshole.” Bucky uttered to Layla, jabbing his thumb in Steve’s direction. 

“He’s harmless.” Layla laughed heartily, wrestling Matilda’s fringe from her face and clipping it back into place. “So, how does spaghetti sound for dinner to you?” Lee chewed her lip, resting her weight on the handle of Rosie’s pushchair.

“Delicious, do you have everything for it? I went grocery shopping yesterday but you know how it is, the girls make it quite the challenge.” 

“I checked the fridge before we left.” She told him, he nodded. 

“Cool! Okay, well, I’ll see you later then.” He said, his voice turning more husky towards the end. 

“Mmm, you will.” Bucky nodded and slyly gave her a look, she fluttered her eyelashes in response. 

“Bye, baby girl, be good.” He sternly told Matilda, pointing at her face. She slapped his hand away when she realised he was only playing with her, he kissed her quickly and set her down. “And you, go to sleep, little miss.” He demanded of Rosie, leaning down and burying his face in her neck, loudly pretending to munch her rolls, she laughed hysterically.

“Goodbye, Bucky.” Layla spoke, unlocking the break and making sure Matilda was holding onto the bar again. “Don’t be late or there might not be any food left.” She sang, glancing at him over her shoulder. 

“I’ll be home, sugar, don’t you worry.” He called after her, checking out her backside in her denim shorts briefly and waving to his children. 

When he was out of view, Rosie’s lip wobbled threateningly.

Rosie was a true Daddy’s girl, nobody compared to her father and while Matilda was also a Daddy’s girl, Rosie took it to a whole new level. She hated having to depart from him whenever he went anywhere, him leaving in the morning was always a task because Rosie had a tendency to scream bloody murder at his departure. Thankfully, over her two years of life and also raising his other daughter, Bucky had learnt some good distraction tactics and passed them onto Lee. 

Seeing Rosie’s blue eyes fill up, Layla quickly intervened before she could break out into sobs. 

“Excuse me, madam! We don’t have any tears on our days out, do we? What happens if there are? Oh wait, the tickle monster comes!” Layla made a big song and dance of morphing her hand into a claw and wiggling her fingers just inches from Rosie’s tummy, she squealed in anticipation and grappled at Lee’s hand when it connected with her body. “There we go, what a gorgeous smile.” Layla pronounced when Rosie have her a gappy smile, she flicked her chin and pinched her cheek until Rosie bashfully hid under her sun hat. 

Down the street, Bucky slowly climbed up the driveway back into the stifling heat of the garage. Steve glanced over at him, having heard Layla coax Rosie away from tears. 

“Man, she’s so great! When are you giving her up and letting another family have her, huh? I want her when Sharon and I start sprogging.”

“Never.” Bucky answered simply and emotionlessly, Steve raised his eyebrow at the odd reply but thought nothing of it and he returned to work with Shawn Mendes harping on in the background. 

It was simple, Bucky wasn’t up for sharing. 

  
****************************************

Just as Steve had said, Bucky was done just after rush hour and by the time the clock on his dash flickered 18:00, he was on his driveway with a rumbling stomach and an urge to kiss Layla until his thirst for her was quenched too. 

When inside and successfully stripped of his throw over hoodie, with his keys in their usual space, Bucky inhaled the strong waft of garlic and basil, the aroma mouthwatering. 

“Lee?” He yelled, ducking his head round the living room to find the TV off but the childproof iPad on the sofa with an abandoned game on the screen. He frowned but turned it off, continuing his journey through to the kitchen where there was a bubbling pot with bolognese mix simmering away and a pot of spaghetti beside it. 

When Bucky looked over in the direction of the window, he then saw that his children were outside with Layla and the backdoor was open but with the noise of his rambunctious offspring, Layla hadn’t heard him call for her. 

Upon initially coming home with the girls over three hours ago, she’d wheeled Rosie’s pushchair into the foyer of the Barnes house and left her to sleep for a short while, she’d thankfully dropped off just before they’d reached the home stretch. Layla had set Matilda up with her iPad and got to work on chopping up some carrots, celery, onion and sun dried tomatoes for the bulk of the bolognese sauce, she then browned off the mice, added a stock pot with some passata and left it on low to cook slowly. 

When Rosie woke up, refreshed and owning a second wind of energy, she gathered up the girls and took them into the garden to enjoy the last hour of fresh air since it was still light outside.

He stepped down onto the decking quietly, his steel toed, combat boots barely making a creek as they connected with the stained wood. 

Bucky took a moment to quietly admire the three females in his backyard, the softest of smile graced his face at the precious scene he saw. 

Situated on the front half of the lawn, in front of the fenced of pool, was his three favourite girls. 

Along with the child safe playground equipment already built, there was a red plaid blanket spread across the daisy spattered grass with multiple toys, books and craft supplies spread around it. Lee was lay stomach first atop the crinkled fabric with Matilda straddling her back and messing with the waves in Lee’s hair, occasionally twisting strands to make her version of a plait. 

There was a library book open in front of her and Bucky could make out her mouth moving as she read the book aloud to both Matilda and Rosie, though only one of his children was really paying attention. 

Rosie was half submerged in the short, fabric tunnel just to the left of the blanket and Alpine was at the other end, tormenting baby Barnes as she squealed and tried to crawl through as quick as she possibly could to reach the tormenting cat. 

“Kitty!” She pouted when he grew bored of being a tease and wandered away after a quick lick of his paws, she began scrambling across the lawn to catch up with Alpine, he looked behind him and continued to strut off in the direction of the closest fence panel. Then, her head lifted in Bucky’s general direction and she saw Bucky. “Dada! Dada! Dada!” She shrieked repeatedly, picking herself up off her grass stained knees and toddling towards Bucky. 

Layla twisted her neck when she heard Rosie calling for Bucky and when Matilda saw Bucky heading down the few steps onto the turf to scoop up baby Barnes, she bolted over to him. He picked up both his girls and walked with them in his muscular arms over to Lee, she rolled onto her back and he plopped himself next to her with his babies sat on his chest. 

“Told ya I’d be home in time for dinner, didn’t I?” He said cockily to Lee without even greeting her, she murmured a hum of agreement. 

“You definitely did, you must have a lovely boss.” She teased, watching the girls disband to pick up a tube of discarded bubbles and smother the backyard in small, spherical shapes that caught the sun and flashed a rainbow shade. 

“No boss, just a pain in my backside called Steve Rogers.” Bucky returned, eyeing the movements of the children before rolling his neck towards Layla, he leant forward and connected their lips for a split second. 

“Bucky..” Lee whispered worriedly, glancing to make sure Matilda hadn’t seen since she was the one most aware. “Later.” She promised, making his eyes light up. 

“I’ll hold you to that, dinner smells amazing by the way.” He complimented sincerely. 

“You think? I’m just hoping those two approve and actually eat it, I’m very concerned that Rosie is going to end up throwing most of it.” Layla chuckled, sitting up and crossing her legs, Bucky mimicked her position. 

“Tell you what, since you’ve been a busy bee all day, I’ll sit next to Rosie and even shield you with my body if any food goes flying.” He proposed, holding his hands up. 

“How generous of you.” She tittered, nudging his shoulder with hers. He was close enough so that she could smell the day on his skin, a mixture of motor oil, strawberry soda and cigarettes. Her favourite scent of all, Bucky. 

“LeeLee, I’m hungry. Is dinner soon?” Matilda whined, dragging her feet over to the picnic blanket and rubbing her stomach comically. 

“Yeah, babe. I’ll go check on it now, why don’t you show Daddy the book we’ve been reading and see if he’ll finish the page for you?” Layla suggested, getting to her feet and brushing off her hands. 

“I think I can manage that for you, princess.” Bucky agreed, patting his lap. Layla patted Matilda on the head as she headed inside, Mattie scrambled into Bucky’s lap and he picked up the open book, flipping it to see the cover. “Great women who changed the world.” He recited, expressing interest in the empowering book Matilda had chosen when at the library. 

“Read from there, Daddy.” Matilda smushed her finger against a paragraph on the second set on pages, where Layla had just finished reading about Rosa Parks refusing to give up her seat for a white passenger. 

Bucky cleared his throat and began to read, meanwhile Rosie was pursuing Alpine by following his movements along the garden fence from below, clicking her tongue to try and coax him down. 

“Rosa did not budge. She didn’t argue or make a fuss, even when she was arrested. She knew she didn’t need to shout for her point to be made - that the rules were wrong and unfair.” He read aloud, Matilda looked up at him intently as he spoke, her brain taking in the information. “News of Rosa’s arrest spread quickly, soon other black people decided to stop using buses until the law was changed. Eventually, that law and many other unfair laws like it were changed. When Rosa refused to move, she took an important step towards making the lives of black and white people equal.” 

_“Woah.”_ Matilda huffed, throwing herself back against Bucky like she needed a minute to compose herself and mull over the story of Rosa Parks. 

“Yeah, _woah_.” Bucky agreed, shutting the back and putting it back on the blanket. 

“So these ladies were real, Daddy?” Mattie questioned. 

“Yes, Princess.” He answered, she looked utterly amazed and like her whole life had been changed. “These women changed the world for the better, they’re inspirational and without them, you as a female probably wouldn’t have the options you do today like voting or the independence to have your own property or possessions.” 

“So if I can do whatever job I want when I’m a big girl?” Matilda was still swimming in disbelief, Bucky laughed at his eldest baby and kissed her chubby, sun blushed cheek out out overwhelming love.

“You can be whatever you want to be, princess. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

“You wouldn’t be mad if I wanted to fix cars like you and Uncle Stevie? Or be a Police lady? Or work in a shop like Auntie Becca does?” Matilda rambled, barely taking a breath between each occupation.

By now, Layla had come back outside to announce that dinner was done.

“You can fix cars like Daddy if that’s what you wanna do, maybe one day you’ll own Daddy’s shop and run it yourself.” His daughter gasped at the suggestion, her blue eyes sprung wide and she covered her mouth like Bucky divulged the biggest secret. 

“Really, Daddy?” 

“Well, someone’s gotta take the business over when your old man is too wrinkly and grey to.” Bucky elaborated with a joke, a crease formed between Matilda’s eyebrows as she looked Bucky over. 

“You’re not that old, Daddy. You only have wrinkles _here_ and _here._ Oh! And _here!”_ Mattie poked the corners of his eyes and then his forehead, Bucky’s face dropped, he sputtered and Lee squawked with laughter from the deck and alerted Bucky to her presence. 

He clearly scowled at her which made Lee guffaw more, she had to hold her sides to contain herself, Matilda looked between the two confused. 

“Thanks for that, baby.” Bucky sighed to Mattie, ignoring Layla poking fun at the comical way in which Mattie had unknowingly insulted his crows feet which weren’t bad at all thanks to his routine of moisturising and using eye cream every night. 

It appeared that his daughter was just a savage, maybe that was the hint of Natasha in her because she’d commented on his signs of ageing too.

It was another insecurity. 

He scooped up Rosie under his arm and passed off Matilda to Lee, giving her a warning look when she didn’t even try to muffle her laugh. 

“Okay, let’s wash our hands and get started on dinner before Daddy has a nervous breakdown.” Layla ushered the girls to the sink, lifting them up one at a time to scrub away the muck from being outside, as well as doing her own. 

“Wrinkles.” Bucky scoffed when he was at the sink, Layla heard and completed her task of wrangling Rosie into her high chair, Matilda had climbed onto her allocated seat herself. “I don’t have wrinkles - not many anyway.” He grumbled, drying off his wet hands. 

“You don’t have wrinkles.” He felt Layla’s breath on his neck and shivered, she stood to the side of him with two small plates for the girls with spaghetti on. “If it’s any consolation, I clearly have a thing for older men.” She whispered very quietly, winking at him when she stepped away to serve the girls their dinner. 

Bucky’s chest puffed out with pride. 

_‘Still got it.’_ he thought to himself, grabbing the other two plates for him and Layla. 

  
*********************************

After dinner and a round of cartoons, Bucky busied himself with scrubbing bolognese sauce off the sunkissed cheeks of his children, washing their hair, soaping up their baby soft skin with watermelon scented suds and brushing their tiny, milk teeth, Lee cleared away the toys, books and rug from outside, wiped up the mess from dinner with antibacterial spray, loaded up the dishwasher, soaked the non dish washable items in the sink and prepared drinks for Matilda and Rosie like she did every night before bed.

Like it was second nature to her, Lee scooped the correct amount of powdered Aptamil into a bottle of boiling water for Rosie and used the dispenser in the fridge door for fresh water to fill Matilda’s cup. 

She juggled both drinks and a sterilised pacifier for Rosie, making her way up the stairs and awkwardly manoeuvring the stair gate before heading into Rosie’s room and leaving her cooling bottle with her pacifier on the side table beside the rocking chair for Bucky to soothe her to sleep. 

She could hear the tub in the main bathroom emptying as the water swirled down the drain in a twister, taking the days aftermath with it. There was the murmur of voices, child and adult alike which made Lee tinker to herself when she heard Matilda babble questions to Bucky sleepily about Rosa Parks and her work on Civil Rights. 

Matilda’s Frozen cup with the twirly straw was also left in her room on the table and she pulled back the covers ready for Bucky to place her in the bed, Alpine was already making himself comfortable on the fluffy blanket at the end of the furniture by kneading his paws into the material. 

“Lee?” Bucky called from the end of the hallway, his deep voice echoing throughout the top level and bouncing off the slate pained walls. “Can I borrow you for a minute?” He asked politely but also with a hint of of panic from the bathroom, Lee scurried along. 

Walking into the bathroom, Lee stopped before she could step inside. There was a puddle of soapy water on the floor and Bucky was on his knees with both girls bundled up in fuzzy towels, they had remnants of toothpaste around their mouths, he was struggling since both of them were on the verge of sleep and he was desperate to get a pull up on Rosie before an accident occurred. 

Rosie was slumped against him in a towel, her thumb was in her mouth and her blue eyes drooped every few seconds. Matilda looked just as tired but was fighting it, she was attached to Bucky too and he looked up helplessly. 

Bucky didn’t do bath time at night that often and usually both the girls were asleep by the time he got home from work, so he didn’t know the routine of how Lee got them prepared. 

“Need some help?” She giggled when she saw just how wet his t-shirt was, his hair was also damp and in disarray where Rosie had run her bubble covered fingers through it when he was soaping up her legs and stubby feet. 

“Please.” He huffed. 

Lee knew that Rosie wouldn’t part with Bucky without a fight and since she was so overtired, it would just end in tears so she decided to handle Matilda’s bedtime and let Bucky give Rosie her last bottle, hold her until she fell asleep and then lay her down in the oak cot. 

“Come on, babe. Let’s get your hair brushed and pyjamas on, then you can go to bed.” The female listed, Matilda dopily nodded. “Give Daddy kisses and say goodnight, sweetheart.” Lee urged. 

“Goodnight, Daddy.” Matilda pronounced, tilting up her chin and pecking Bucky on the lips, he squeezed her tightly and rested his cheek atop her mop of drying curls. 

“Sweet dreams, my love.” Bucky responded, withdrawing back and pecking her once more. “I love you, Mattie.” He pronounced.

“I love you too, Daddy. Night night, Rosie. See you in the morning!” The older sister waved to her toddler sized partner in crime, Rosie tiredly waved back and both the adults in the room almost died from cuteness. 

Lee held out her hand for Mattie’s and she took it without hesitation, letting Lee guide her to her room to get ready. 

Once in the purple spotted room, Lee kneeled down on the rug with Matilda and dried her off properly, spritzed her hair with dentangler and brushed it. 

She then smothered her in a lavender scented lotion for sensitive skin and dressed her in some pyjamas cool enough for the summer evening. 

“Are you going to read a new book to me tonight, LeeLee?” Matilda yawned as Layla brushed through her damp, mahogany hair with such a tender and gentle touch that Matilda kept swaying into her, barely able to stand from the exhaustion of their long and activity filled day in the sun. 

“I would but I don’t think you’re going to be able to make it past the first sentence tonight, sweetheart.” Lee whispered and Matilda didn’t disagree, she merely wrapped her chubby arms around Lee’s neck in a hug, she rubbed the five year olds back in circles for a minute or two and in no time, Lee heard the snores of Matilda in her ear as she slept stood up. 

Children were weird, it took Lee at least a full bottle of cheap wine, some Jagerbombs and a vodka soda to fall asleep on her feet. For Matilda, it took a twenty minute walk from the house to the library, a stop off for a cold lemonade at a family café, a visit to her Dad and Uncle’s shop, some light reading and a belly fully of pasta. 

Ugh, Lee missed the wonders of childhood. Why was growing up a thing? One minute you’re singing nursery rhymes about shorn sheep, twinkling stars and cracked egg men and then next you’re screwing the Dad of the children you babysit. 

Or wait... was that just her? 

No, surely not. She dismissed the thought swiftly.

Carefully lifting the child up, Lee placed Matilda into her bed gently beside her bunny and covered her to the waist with her blankets, she switched on the curtain of warm fairy lights until a yellow glow cast across the expanse of the walls and checked the highest window was on the safety latch to allow some cool airflow into the room. 

She checked over Matilda for a final time, melted at how she resembled Bucky even as she slept and then turned away. 

Creeping out on her tiptoes, Lee left the door cracked and let the little girl explore every corner of her vivid dreams, cling to her youth and relish in her innocence.

In the time that Lee had prepared Matilda for bed and tucked her in, Bucky had busied himself with Rosie’s routine, finding it a little more complicated than just laying her down with a bottle and kissing her temple goodnight like Lee managed to do.

Lee stood in the doorway of the darkened room with her hip cocked and temple resting against the glossed frame and admired from afar as Bucky delved into the passion he knew best; fatherhood. 

She involuntarily licked her lower lip, fatherhood was sexy on him.

Bucky was slouched in the rocking chair, having stripped himself of his dampened t-shirt. There was the half finished bottle of milk tucked between his thigh and the arm of the chair, his cool eyes were pressed shut and he was swaying on the legs of the chair, Rosie was pressed to his bare chest in just her pull up with a blanket wrapped around her in a way that resembled E.T, she’d always loved being swaddled as newborn, Bucky was certain it was a safety thing. 

The moment she was born, Rosie had come out kicking and screaming, red in the face with so much anger at being born that Bucky had swooped in and picked her up, cocooning her in his strong arms and swearing to protect her with his life, much like he did with Matilda.

Rosie had expressed clear distaste whenever she was out of his secure embrace since she’d figured she had control of her emotions and caught onto the fact she also had Bucky wrapped around her chubby finger. 

On more than one occasion, Bucky had climbed into the cot and lay with Rosie. He’d nipped that in the bud as soon as he’d started it, he couldn’t risk getting her into a routine of only sleeping with him, he was a partial believer of self soothing,

At the sound of shuffling, Bucky’s eyes snapped open and his shoulders visibly relaxed when he saw Lee stood there with a warm smile. 

“Hi.” She whispered into the room, her voice blanketed and hugged with gentleness. 

“Give me one second and I’ll be all yours, sweetheart.” Bucky swore, making Layla’s stomach burn with arousal and also butterflies. She bit her lip and nodded, still simpering. 

Satisfied that Rosie was fast asleep, Bucky began to stand and he made his way over to her cot where he lowered her in strategically as not to startle her awake. 

There was a moment of unconscious resistance when Rosie felt herself being separated from her Daddy, she kicked her legs and whimpered, on the percipience of crying until Bucky hushed and soothed her by placing his hand on her cheek, he rubbed at her cheekbone until she calmed down and suckled on her pacifier, falling into a deep slumber. 

As he stretched over the cot, Layla shamelessly oggled his muscular physique. His back muscles rippled and his biceps bulged, the tight planes of his abdomen contracted with each small movement as he worked to soothe baby Barnes.

Once Bucky was satisfied that Rosie wasn’t going to wake up and was down for the night, he backed away from the cot and sauntered towards Lee, he held out his hand for her as he backed them out of the room and latched the door. 

The second the door clicked shut, Bucky was on Lee and pressing his mouth to hers in a feisty kiss. His lips moulded to hers, the ache in her stomach reared its ugly head and her clit throbbed with the yearning of wanting his lips elsewhere. 

Lee whined inaudibly, stroking his firm chest and basking in the warmth of his tanned skin. She inhaled his scent, warm and smokey from the last cigarette he had when Layla was sat with the girls watching Paw Patrol.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that since coming home.” He exclaimed, resting his forehead against hers and weaving his fingers through the hair at the back of her head. “You good, baby?” He asked, giving her an eskimo kiss. 

“Uh huh, you?” Lee replied back, getting distracted by the squeeze of Bucky’s hand on her hip and the way it was gradually sliding backwards towards her ass. 

They were whispering to each other, not wanting to wake either of the sleeping children. 

“I’m okay - feel good now I have you all to myself.” He flashed his perfect teeth and gave Lee a serious case of bedroom eyes, she almost melted under his smouldering intensity. “You said later and now you’re all mine.” He continued, skimming the point of his nose along her cheekbone until his mouth found her earlobe, successfully finding her sweet spot just below her ear. 

Lee shivered and felt Bucky’s mouth morph into an accomplished smile, he nipped the spot. 

“I’m don’t think I’m quite sure of your intentions, Bucky.” Lee ridiculed when he gave her backside a hard squeeze and pressed her further into the wall, she felt his erection probing at her through the fabric at the front of his tatty jeans.

“My intentions with you are only good, I promise.” He began mouthing at her neck, his fingers cupped the fleshiest part of her ass and pulled her to him so there wasn’t even an inch of space between their bodies. “Come on.” The warmth left her when he pulled away but he tugged on her hand and she dumbly followed him the five feet he walked to the main bedroom. 

Immediately, Lee felt cold and she dug her heels into the carpet. Bucky looked over his shoulder and frowned, she resisted his attempt at pulling her into the room with him but she refused to step over the threshold. 

“No, Bucky.” She shook her head, deadly serious with every syllable of his name. 

His intentions were clear, that was fine, she wanted to fool around too but she drew the line at doing it in his marital bed. Not when Natasha slept there, the thought made her stomach churn with a high level of guilt and shame.

There was also a tinge of jealousy, she wasn’t going to fuck him where his wife and he had sex. Hell, even one of their children was probably conceived within the silk sheets of that bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky’s shaped brows pulled together, the wrinkles around his clear eyes became prominent as he peered down at Layla. 

“I can’t - not in your bed - not where she sleeps.” Lee divulged, Bucky looked through the doorway into the dark space of the bedroom, his frown deepened. 

“We don’t sleep together.” Bucky admitted, Lee’s arched brows rose. Bucky coughed and scratched the back of his neck, he heaved a sigh. “We sleep in separate beds - have done for months, she has the spare room. This room is mine, it’s my space.” He stated firmly, emphasising his point by waving his arm towards the large room. 

Lee looked down the hall where the last door was, it was pressed shut and she never went in there because she had no need to, she only went into the girls rooms and the main bathroom, she’d never even seen Bucky’s room before so had no knowledge of him sleeping alone. 

It was kind of.... sad really. Heartbreaking. 

She couldn’t imagine the isolation Bucky felt, especially when he saw people everyday received love and affection from their nearest and dearest. Yet his wife was a monster, she was selfish, manipulative and cold. 

Suddenly, Lee didn’t feel so bad, the guilt evaporated just as quickly as it came. 

“Oh.” She squeaked, Bucky defeatedly shrugged, unsure of what to say next. 

He didn’t need to speak, Lee just eyed him knowingly and stepped right past him into his room, flicking on the light as she went. It took Bucky a few seconds to follow but he did, closing the door behind him so their voices didn’t wake the girls. 

Lee looked around, spinning on the spot. 

The room was painted a chic, dark grey with a feature wall of geometrically patterned wallpaper in a black shade. The carpet was thickly piled under her toes, dark grey too and it matched the charcoal bedding on the kingsize piece of furniture. The wardrobes were built in and mirrored all over, making the overall space look even bigger. To the left of the door as you walked in, there was an en suite bathroom of a generous size and beside that door was a chest of glossy black drawers. 

There were some candid shots of him holding his girls as newborns taken by Rebecca, loose coins, a torn open pack of cigarettes, marble ashtray and a single bottle of aftershave on top of the dresser with his regular watch. 

There was nothing vaguely belonging to Natasha within the room, no feminine touch whatsoever, it was all just Bucky. 

It even smelt like Bucky, deep and masculine, it made Lee tremble. 

She felt Bucky behind her, he’d been watching her take in the newly introduced space. He approached her until he was close and engulfed her in his arms from behind, she leant back into him without even thinking about it. His body heat penetrated her through the thin top she wore, his bare torso flaming hot. 

Her head lolled to the side when his mouth founds its way back to her neck and below her jaw, his teeth grazed her skin. Lee let out a content hum, moving her ass back into his crotch, Bucky was unsurprisingly hard. 

He shuffled them both over to his bed, turning their bodies so they were angled towards the mattress. Lee’s mouth found his, their lips meeting in a ferocious kiss that made her toes curl against his calves.

His good intentions came to light when one of his large hands fell from her waist and to the button of her shorts, he popped the button and slowly slid down the zipper, the jagged teeth of the mechanism sounded loud in the quiet room, the snap of their lips the only other aid of volume. 

Lee wriggled when Bucky’s fingers began to move into the rigid fabric of her shorts, his fingertips made contact with her clit over her tanga underwear. Lee quickly caught his wrist before he could slip her underwear to the side, she pulled back with a frustrated groan. Once again, Bucky was puzzled. 

“What now?” He groaned, beyond sexually frustrated. Lee narrowed her eyes at his tone but didn’t comment on it, he was harmless just aroused. 

“I really need to get off.” She quipped, Bucky snorted and looked down at his crotch then back up to her grassy green gaze. 

“Same.” He said flatly. 

“Not like that! I need to go study, Bucky!” Lee bit back a laugh when he gave her the most unimpressed scowl she’d ever seen in her life, she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Study later, now give me attention.” He demanded bossily, grabbing her by the middle and roughly yanking her on top of him, she squealed and steadied herself above him. “Lee.” He whined childishly when she slapped his hand from her breast, she giggled this time but took his wrists and pinned his arms above his head. Of course, Bucky liked this and rolled his hips upward. 

“Will you behave yourself for one minute?” Lee snipped, Bucky scowled again but then his mouth drooped with a wrinkle of apprehension.

“Why don’t you want me?” Bucky asked softly, Lee sighed and intertwined their fingers above his head much like he did when they first slept together. 

“I do want you, more than anything. I just need to go home and study, I still have an introductory piece to write for my creative writing professor and I’ve barely started it. Also, I feel gross, I really need a shower.” Lee comforted, kissing his bearded jaw tenderly, Bucky’s baby blues fluttered and his eyelashes cast a dark shadow against his high cheekbones. 

“But I haven’t seen you properly since Saturday and I’ve missed you! Can you not stay for a little while longer?” Bucky pleaded desperately, giving Lee a pout to rival Matilda’s and Rosie’s combined. “Just for an hour, I’ll even behave myself, I promise.”

“Bucky...” Lee hesitated above him, gnawing her lip as she contemplated his offer. It wasn’t a big deal to stay for another hour or so, she could easily catch up on the work and she still had another four weeks before college started and she needed to hand the piece in. Plus, with all the spare time she had in the mornings before taking her turn watching the girls and with the time to fill when they were napping, Lee had almost finished the book that was part of the first module of her literature course.

“Please stay.” 

“Fine.” She conceded because how could she resist those baby blues he loved to use a weapon. Bucky looked overjoyed and pulled on her hands to bring her face down to meet his in a chaste kiss. “Hey! You said you were going to behave, Bucky.” She grumbled when Bucky bit her lip hard, he licked the bloody nibble and then sucked her lip in his mouth which caused Lee’s hips to stutter against his, denim on denim. 

“I lied.” Bucky broke the embrace of their hands and sat up with Lee securely in his lap, he pecked her swollen lips and then tugged her shirt over her head with little refusal from Lee. However, when he went to shove his face between her breasts and unclasp her pretty lace, unlined bra, Lee halted his movements. 

“I seriously feel grim, Bucky. I’ve been out in the sun all day, I probably stink.” Lee complained, Bucky’s eyes lit up in a way that made Layla’s narrow suspiciously. 

“Shower here.” He suggested, still looking devious. 

Lee is definitely suspicious now. 

“Yeah? And what’s in that for you, Bucky Barnes?” She inquired, folding her arms in a way that pushed her breasts up, Bucky’s eyes left hers momentarily until she snapped her fingers playfully to regain his attention. “Let me guess... you want me to shower here so you can get in too?” Lee’s mouth twitched amusedly, Bucky’s gave her a boyish grin and nodded in confirmation. 

How could she refuse those dimples? Not that she even needed much convincing anyway, she was wet and the idea of being within close proximity to his naked body in the privacy of the shower sounded pretty good. Inevitable sex and a needed shower? Sold! 

“You know you want to...” Bucky sang, teasing her chest with butterfly kisses. 

“I need something to take my makeup off, I’m not using your bar of man soap.” Lee conceded, Bucky’s features lit up and he resembled that of an excited child. 

“Be right back.” He spoke fast, lifting Lee to the side and diving up off the bed. He paused before he could reach for the brass handle, he turned back to Lee. “Strip.” He simply demanded, wagging his finger, leaving Layla chuckling as he left the room.

By the time Bucky returned, which was only a matter of minutes later, Lee had stripped down to her baby pink thong. Bucky emerged holding two wipes and looking victorious, he handed them to Layla and slapped her ass when he passed. 

“What are these?” She questioned, studying the wet wipes.

“Makeup wipes.” He replied obviously, shutting the door behind them and sealing them inside where they could have privacy. 

“Natasha’s?” Lee then wondered. 

“Well they’re not mine.” He joked, Lee was left unsatisfied and ignored his poor attempt at comedy.

“Bucky.” She said louder and firmer this time, he hummed, dumping his jeans, socks and boxers in the hamper besides the door. “Bucky, won’t she notice some of her shit is missing?”

“Doubt it.” He simply answered, sticking his hand through the gap in the glass shower door and turning the knob on until the water cascading downwards, all the glass in the bathroom began to fog almost instantly. 

Layla used the wipes and removed the light covering of makeup she had applied earlier in the day, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her thong and wiggled out of it, putting on a show for Bucky who was stood behind her. 

His mouth gaped at the sight of her pussy exposed from behind and though he was half hard anyway from the mere thought of sexual activities with Layla, his already impressively sized cock grew to full mast. 

Lee eyed Bucky’s body hungrily, her doe eyes turned to that of a lethal lust. She stepped past him with a sway to her hips and climbed in, giggling at Bucky’s dumbfounded expression and yanking him inside too by his wrist. 

They stood chest to chest, with Bucky’s manhood pressing against her lower stomach. The water beat down upon them like a heavy storm and the steam encased them in a bubble, separating them from reality, Bucky made sure to let Lee have the warmth of the water and she took advantage of this, using her position to drench her coppery hair and face, her whole body warmed beneath the water and when she was satisfied, she swapped with Bucky so he could do the same. 

Her eyes mapped out each muscle as he bathed under the ricocheting flow of water, she watched his thighs tense and erection bob as he moved. She gulped as she worked higher and saw his toned abdomen clench, she marvelled at his built chest and the bulge of his arms as he scooped his wet hair back and wiped the water from his eyelids. 

The heat and throb between her legs intensified, when Bucky opened his stormy eyes to see her staring with such intensity, a vivid hunger and greed, his own desire began to build but before he could reach out to touch her, Lee aggressively pushed him back against the tiles and was kissing him hard, she gripped his member by the base and squeezed. 

Bucky groaned, partly due to the force Layla used to knock his back (and funny bone) against the cold surface and also due to the fact he was so turned on it was almost hard to function. 

Their tongues battled for dominance, two sets of hands explored the entirety of the opposite genders body with fervour. Lee pumped his cock twice then spread her fingertips to tease his balls, his tip leaked a bead of pre come and she swiped her thumb over it, bringing the wetness down to spread across his shaft. 

Bucky couldn’t think straight, Layla had one objective and that was to make him cum.

“I want to suck your cock.” Layla panted breathlessly into his mouth, unable to drag herself away long enough for him to reply straight away, he had to pull back after another forceful kiss and he nodded with dazed eyes. 

“O - okay, yeah. Okay, angel, you can suck my cock.” He rasped, enraptured by the deep green of her tantalising eyes and the foggy haze that lined them.

Lee kissed him with a bruising force one last time and then kissed her way down his body as she shimmied to her knees, holding his thighs to steady herself. 

With a nuzzle to his fuzzy V line and nip to his hip, she licked her lips to wet them.

She stared at his twitching appendage, he was hard as hell and flushed at the tip, more than ready for her to wrap her lips around his bulbous head. 

“You’ve got such a pretty cock, Bucky.” Layla sighed dreamily, grasping him at the base and pumping torturously slow. Bucky stammered out something but it fell upon deaf ears as Lee’s tongue poked out of her lips and curled around his tip, swiping away any pre come in the process, it felt like crushed velvet under her tongue. 

She inched him down her throat, swiping his fist over what she couldn’t reach. Bucky caught her sopping wet hair in his hands, holding it back from her face as she worked his jaw around him. He watched, enamoured, lost in paradise as she suckled him tenderly around the rim by his circumcision scar and sometimes more roughly, a perfect mix between the two. 

“Just like that, angel.” Bucky murmured, letting his eyes close and head tip back when Lee slowly took his length to the back of her throat and kept it there for a second or two. “Mm, fuck.” He groaned when he looked down and caught her peering up at him through dewy eyelashes, she looked tempting with his cock stuffed down her airway.

She tongued at his balls, her question of if he liked his balls played with answered with a big, fat yes. 

When she felt him twitch, Layla took the entirety of his seven inches from her mouth and began to tease his head, she ran the tip of her tongue along his frenulum and Bucky’s knees shook. 

He’d never felt to attended to, he’d been with many a selfish lover but Lee... she took the air from his lungs and put life in his soul. 

Bucky couldn’t wait a lick longer to be inside of her, he hauled her up by the shoulders, letting his dick drag between their stomachs as he kissed away the water pooling against Layla’s clavicle. 

He turned them around carefully, mindful of the slippery setting, until Layla’s back was pressed to the now warm tile that Bucky had initially melted into. 

“I want you so bad, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left Saturday.” Lee confided in him, roaming her hands all over his chest and fluttering her eyelashes free of droplets. 

“You haven’t left my mind either, Lee.” Bucky responded, bending down and kissing her tenderly, tweaking her nipples too. 

There was no room for insecurities, all of Layla’s disappeared when under the scrutiny of Bucky’s steel grey stare. 

She wasn’t concerned about the faint stretch marks on her hips or the cellulite on her thighs or the fact her breasts weren’t huge or overly perky, she certainly didn’t give a fuck that she’d last shaved her intimate area three days ago and had a light covering of stubble. 

With Bucky, she felt like a goddess and he worshipped her like one. 

With his mouth to hers, Bucky’s fingers found the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up with a little jump on her behalf. He fumbled between them to grasp his rigid cock and he ran himself from her clit to opening before easing inside. 

They simultaneously groaned, the beat of the shower against the floor drowning out the sound. Lee was wet and not from the water cascading around them like a curtain of protection, the difference between her natural lubrication and the water easy to distinguish. 

Bucky supported Layla’s against the wall and pressed forward until he was buried to the hilt inside of her warm cavity, her pussy fluttered as Bucky began to move. 

He still couldn’t get over how good she felt around him bare, the closeness that of no words. 

As she locked her legs around his hips, Bucky set himself a rhythmic pace. He took shallow, slow thrusts and savoured every inch of Layla’s dripping pussy. Her clit ground against the coarse hair at his root, the hard nub was stimulated with every push of Bucky’s narrow hips. 

“I love those fucking noises you make, angel. Do you like it when I fuck you, huh? You like me pounding your perfect pussy?” Bucky growled into her ear, she nodded. 

“Yes! Fuck me!” She cried.

Over the course of several minutes, Layla began to feel her climax building and she clutched at Bucky’s built shoulders. With every hard thrust, Bucky’s ass clenched deliciously.

“Oh God, I’m so close. You gotta fuck me harder, baby.” Layla pleaded, her nails bit into his shoulders and her ankles bruised his lower back. “Please, Bucky!” She yelped when he didn’t comply, his teeth were gritted to hold off from finishing at how demandingly sexy she was being and also because his impending orgasm was due to the fact she’d almost just sucked the soul from his body.

“I can’t, I’ll cum.” He croaked with his wet hair falling in his eyes, his balls were drawn tight and with Layla’s cunt gripping him like a vice, he wanted to blow. 

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Bucky grunted into her neck at her wish and snapped his hips forward hard, giving Lee’s g-spot a hammering. He lasted all of five thrusts before he was shaking his head with dismay, blinded by his primal instinct to bury himself as deep as possible and pouring hot inside of her clenching walls with no space between his tip and her cervix, Lee made a cry of disappointment, slowly feeling her upcoming orgasm simmer away. 

He needed a minute to recover but once his legs felt like they could safely support him, Bucky helped Lee to stand and without giving her a second to be disappointed, he dove into action. 

She wasn’t leaving the bathroom until she’d cum. 

It was downright erotic the way Bucky span her around to face the wall, forced her to press her hands against the wall with a snarl and then dropped to a crouch, pushing her cheeks apart to reveal her used hole dripping with his seed and connected his mouth to her dripping cunt without allowing her a moment to even comprehend what was happening. 

Bucky sloppily lapped at her hole, licking his own release from within and spreading it across the engorged nub of her clitoris that had emerged from the hood with all the stimulation, he sucked on it like a piece of fruity candy.

She fidgeted, the prickle of his beard and moustache against her clitoral hood too much. 

Lee couldn’t hold back, not when he’d edged her through his climax. 

Her blunt fingernails curled into the tiled walls for purchase, trying to cling for stability but all it took to keep her grounded was the set of hands that splayed across the front of her fleshy thighs. She shook as her climax dulled out her senses, it felt as if the whole world stopped just for her to cum into his mouth pornographically. 

She jittered and jived, Bucky eased her through her orgasm and swallowed back the taste on his tongue with a satisfied grunt into the back of her thigh. Layla was struggling to keep herself upright and Bucky supported her against his chest when he arose from the floor and grabbed the shower head to clean away the slick mess between her wobbly legs. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I know you’re sensitive.” He apologised when Lee stiffly retracted back from the spray of water between her legs, she grumbled something back but allowed Bucky to wash away his semen, then watched as he cleaned off his flaccid penis gently. 

When her breath had come back and her heart rated had returned to normal, Layla pecked his lips and reached past him for some shower gel. She squeezed some into her open palm and began to lather Bucky up which caught him off guard, he thought she was washing herself. 

This was just another example of Layla’s kindness and frequent display of gratitude, she always made him feel wanted and cared for. 

He stood still as Layla covered every inch of his torso and legs with suds, she avoided his oversensitive crotch but spent time massaging his thighs. She lifted herself up and when Bucky took the bottle of soap from her, she stood still and let him do the same. 

The whole act was intimate and very loving, perhaps too close to being something it shouldn’t be - their closeness gave leeway for feelings to fester and if Layla knew one thing about affairs and catching feelings, it was that somebody always got hurt. 

In her head, she hoped her and Bucky to be the exception.

“Rinse, angel.” Bucky ordered softly when he’d washed away the bubbles from his body, Lee did as he asked and then turned when he prompted her to wave a wave of his hand. “Close your eyes.” He then said while leaning in, kissing her shoulder and beginning to shampoo her waist length hair gently as not to cause tangles or knots. 

Inwardly, Lee cringed a little at his 3 in 1 bottle of soap, shampoo and conditioner but with how heavenly it felt to have her scalp massaged by his long fingers, Layla made peace with the fact her hair was probably going to end up a frizzy mess without the use of her trusty Aussie products and moroccan oil. 

When the shampooing and scalp massage ended too soon for Layla’s liking, she stepped under the spray and carefully washed out the musky scented bubbles in their entirety. She took the bottle from Bucky, squirted some into her hand and placed the bottle back onto the built in shelf. He bent down enough for her to reach his curls and she massaged with as much warmth as he had, she noticed that when wet, his hair almost looked black and she hoped that he’d leave his curls natural and not put any product in to tame them. As she scrubbed them, he leaned into her hands, making Layla giggle when he purposely flicked his face to get water on hers. 

She shoved his chest and stepped back, Bucky stood beneath the cooling spray and rinsed, then turned the shower off completely. 

Layla’s eyes had began to droop, between the liveliness of the girls and the last of her energy drained by Bucky, she was ready for bed, all thoughts of studying gone with a yawn behind her hand. 

She clung to him tiredly when he opened the glass barrier into the open section of the bathroom, he grabbed a black towel from the heated rack and hurriedly wrapped her up, rubbing her arms. 

He got himself another towel, scrubbed his hair with it and wrapped it around his waist. He left Layla to wring out her hair and dry off and went off to search for something for them to wear, he checked his closet for something suitable but there was only dress shirts and slacks, jackets too. 

Instead, Bucky dug around in his dresser until he emerged with a flannel shirt for Layla and some clean boxers for himself just as Layla padded into the bedroom clutching at her towel, she delicately smiled at him and he returned it in a beat. 

“Here you go.” He handed her the red flannel and brushed his thumb over her pointed chin, she blushed and took the top. 

“Thank you.” She dropped the towel and pulled on the shirt, roughly buttoning it up to her chest and rolling back the long sleeves. Bucky looked her over, licking his lips at the sight of her in his clothes. His cock twitched under the fuzzy fabric of his towel, gearing up for another round but by the yawn Layla let out, that would have to wait.

He dressed himself in his boxers after patting down his body, he gathered the wet towels up and dumped them inside the bathroom, turning off the light inside and stepping around Layla who stood fiddling with her wavy hair and also the hemline of the flannel. 

“You look really gorgeous all natural with your hair like that and in my shirt.” Bucky complimented, engulfing her from behind briefly and leaning around her to pull back his sheets. 

“Shut up, I look hideous without makeup.” Layla quickly brushed him off, he tsked and sat down, dragging her with him until she was perched on his knee. 

“You’re not hideous at all, don’t let me hear you say anything like that about yourself again. Do you understand?” He was firm, almost disgusted at the way she shunned her image like she was nothing. _“Layla.”_ He said, forcing her to look at him. 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” She spoke quietly, Bucky frowned but cupped her heart shaped face, she felt dwarfed in his hold but secure. “Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt, I’ll wash it and give it you back tomorrow.” Layla promised, nuzzling his cheek. 

“You’re welcome and keep it, it looks better on you than it does me.” 

“I think your wife might have something to say if she saw me in your clothes.” 

“Let her see - let her see just how utterly _ravishing_ you are.” Bucky disregarded the comment, his gruff voice sent a shiver up Layla’s spine and a her core quaked with arousal. “You’re an angel, aren’t you? My angel.” He said possessively, she nodded without thinking. 

“Yours.” She repeated, Bucky looked satisfied and kissed her, before manoeuvring them into the bed until they were lay down, he pulled up the covers. 

He reached for her hand, holding her close. 

“Tell me a secret.” Lee randomly demanded, playing with Bucky’s fingers, tracing over his battered knuckles and the few old scabs from where he’d caught his hands at work. 

“Tell you a secret? If I tell you a secret, then it won’t be a secret anymore, will it?” Bucky teased, leaning up on his elbow and resting his head on his open hand. 

“I’ll keep your secrets safe, I promise.” Lee goaded back, making a point to cross her heart. “Ask Matilda, I keep all her secrets, she made me pinkie promise, we can do that.” She offered teasingly, making him tip his head curiously. 

“Mattie has secrets?” Layla hummed and nodded, purposely baiting him. Bucky pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. “What type of secrets? Are they about boys? About me?” 

Layla tossed her back against the pillow with laughter, unable to hold it in at the utter paranoia on his face at the prospect of his eldest girl harbouring secrets. With the expression on Bucky’s face, you’d think Mattie was plotting to kill him. When really, her secrets involved accidentally breaking something, having an extra cookie to give Rosie after bedtime and the fact she always told Layla that she loved Bucky the most in the entire would. 

She was a sweet girl with so much love for her baby Sister and Daddy, Layla too. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you, a promise is a promise.” Layla sang, Bucky growled playfully and buried his face in her neck for a quick bite, she squirmed gleefully. 

“I’ll tell you a secret of mine, if you tell me one off yours.” He negotiated, she thought about it and in return, held up a pinky. “We’re really pinkie promising?” Bucky scoffed, she looked deadly serious and wiggled her pinkie finger. 

“Matilda told me that the highest form of a promise is that of a pinkie swear.” 

“Fine.” Bucky gave in and entwined their little fingers, Layla actually tittered at the fact he did it when all along she’d been playing with him. “You first.” He ordered. 

Lee took a deep intake of air and held her breath for a moment, she thought over her collection of secrets, some dark and some light, some more private than others. She picked one out, a more sinister and personal one that for years had been kept between her, her Mom and Step Dad, Wanda too just on the off chance her nasty habit decided to resurface and she needed an intervention. 

Bucky waited patiently for her to begin when she hesitated a fraction. 

“When I was around thirteen or fourteen, there was this girl at school - she was super cool, everyone liked her. Anyway one day, she came up to me on the yard at break and asked me to go to her slumber party. I was shocked, you know. I was goofy, had braces, loved math.” Layla confided, withdrawing into herself as she replayed the story. “I stood there as she was literally begging me to go to her party and I look over her shoulder, across the yard and there’s a group of her friends laughing and pointing. It was a dare, to see if she could make it through the challenge without laughing.” 

“That’s just fucking cruel, Lee.” Bucky responded, cupping her cheek. 

“After the whole thing, I couldn’t let it go and for some reason, I got it into my head that it was because of my weight - I don’t know why. I was really insecure, I started making my portions smaller, throwing away my lunches, skipping meals at home and gulping back litres of water a day until it made me physically sick. I managed to drop three stone from that day until just before I was sixteen, my parents caught onto my issue when I collapsed on the way home from school and nearly went into shock.” Her voice cracked as though she was reliving her early teens all over again, the hand stroking Layla’s face froze and Bucky was suddenly looking at Lee like a concerned parent, she shifted uncomfortably and suddenly regretted even starting the whole secret thing. 

“You have an eating disorder?” He whispered, confused how he’d never thought of it before. It wasn’t obvious, Bucky had no idea but he knew that with things like this, the person suffering could be sneaky. 

“Oh no, no, no. Not anymore - not really.” She quickly defended. 

“Not really? What does that even mean?” Bucky swallowed. 

“I got help, I saw a therapist and had CBT to find ways around my food issues and body issues, I was taught to find control in other ways. I’m okay now, it’s very rare that I have days where food is an issue. I was one of the lucky ones, I’m thankful for the support I had and can still get if I relapse.” Bucky relaxed, he stroked over Lee’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. “I’m okay, Bucky. Can we please move on? I told you a secret and now you have to tell me one of yours.” She mumbled, feeling the awkwardness and tension in the bed. 

“Uhh.. uh... okay. One time, a few months ago, Steve came over to watch a football game and have guys night while the girls were asleep. When the game finished, we decided to have a few more beers and we found the movie channels. Steve put on The Conjuring and it was okay for a while, until some creepy Nun showed up and scared the shit out of me.” Bucky confessed, Layla’s mood instantly changed and she gnawed on her lip to contain the bubbling amusement at Bucky’s wide eyes. 

“The Conjuring? The one with Patrick Wilson and the crooked man?” She inquired, her lip twitched with a threatening smile. 

“Yes! Have you seen it? It’s fucking terrifying. So the movie finished, right? And Steve got Sharon to pick him up cause he was too drunk to drive, after he went I swear to shit that I started hearing things and seeing things. I was too creeped out to sleep alone, I had to get Matilda and Rosie out of their beds to sleep in mine.” He concluded his secret and Lee couldn’t contain her laughter any longer, she had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep the volume low. 

“Fuck, Bucky.” She actually had tears in her eyes as she laughed, Bucky glared at her through narrowed eyes which only made her chortle more. 

“Layla, you weren’t supposed to laugh.” He complained, flopping back sulkily so they lay side by side. “You must think I’m a real loser now.” Bucky uttered, Lee managed to control her laughter but every now and then, a snicker escaped her lips. 

“I think you’re a tough guy, tougher than anyone I know. But what I’m really curious about is if Alpine joined in the slumber party or not...” She propped her chin on his chest and looked up at him with her green eyes, they were full of devilment. 

“Alpine may or may not have also been there.” Buck sniffed nonchalantly. 

“Fucking hell, you’re amazing.” Lee looked up at Bucky like he hung the stars, it made him feel a flush of warmth. She tugged Bucky to her, grasping his face between her hands and pulling his mouth to hers. “Poor, scared, baby.” She cooed, grinning. 

“Knock it off.” He said, grinning himself and intermittently kissing her between his smile. “Tell me something else I don’t know about you.” He said in a hushed whisper, tracing the tip of his nose against hers. 

Layla took the time to think of something new. 

“I have a real guilty pleasure for eighties music, I have a whole playlist that I basically have on all the time.” She revealed, Bucky’s brow rose with surprise. 

“For real? Like what?” He pressed. 

“Duran Duran, Diana Ross, _a lot_ of Lionel Richie.” 

“Eighties music is the fucking best! What a decade! I love that shit.” Bucky agreed enthusiastically, keeping his tone low because the last thing either of them wanted was to wake up the kids. 

“I’m not surprised you say that, you’re old, _all_ old people like the eighties.” Layla remarked with a roll of her eyes.

“I swear to God, call me old one more time and you’ll be leaving here with a red ass.” He promised, nipping her protruding bottom lip and squeezing her bare hip under the t-shirt she was wearing.   
  


“Doesn’t sound much like a threat to me, old man.” She reached under the covers and squeezed his backside over his boxers, he squeaked when she pinched him. 

“Bad girl.” He said huskily, kissing the edge of her mouth and moving over her to retreat back to his side of the bed. She followed his movement, returning to rest her chin on him. 

“You know, Rosie’s birthday is less than six weeks away.” Lee randomly spoke.

“Fuck, I know. I was talking about this with Steve earlier, I haven’t even sorted anything out for it yet and I wanted to throw her a little party or something - a tea party with tiny sandwiches and cakes, teddy bears too.” He finalised. 

“That’s a really good idea, Bucky. She’d love that.” Layla approved, squeezed Bucky’s hand. 

“I just have no idea where to start, Lee. It’s hard, practically doing this on my own, I’m so scared that I’m gonna fuck up everyday.” Bucky scrubbed a hand down his face, Layla pried it away. 

“Stop it, Bucky. You gotta stop putting yourself down and as for Rosie’s birthday, I’ll help you. There’s a girl in my building, Darcy Lewis, she makes amazing cakes for extra cash outside of class to save for a backpacking trip and I know she’d make one for Rosie in a heartbeat. I’ll do the food, Wanda will help and I’m sure Bex and Winnie will help with decorating.” Lee rambled, soothing Bucky. 

“I’d be lost without you, I know that much.” He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. “You’ll never know how grateful I am to have you around, for my girls too, you’re fucking perfect.” 

“You butter me up all you like, handsome. But I’m sorry, you’re going to have to do the invites, that means conquering your fear of the music club Mum’s and also sending invites to the swim group babies.” She replied, knowing he meant what he was saying down to every letter but wanting to stop herself from falling head first into the pool of deep feelings that posed a risk of drowning. 

“Lee, no. Can’t we just have a family thing?” Bucky tossed his head back, complaining miserably. 

Rosie’s last birthday was just a family gathering since it was her 1st birthday, Layla hadn’t gone to to party because she was still new working with them and felt like she was imposing but Bucky had tried to convince her to go, Natasha wasn’t around, she was on a trip to Bali with her friend Maria. 

“Bucky, do you think... um... er.. is Natasha coming back by then?” Layla had to ask, the thought of being in the same vicinity as her made Lee feel nauseous. 

“I highly doubt it, I’ll have to call her but that can wait.” Bucky yawned into Layla’s hairline. 

“I should go.” She whispered into the dim light, lifting her hand up, Lee fingered the dimple in the centre of his chin, dragging the fingertip down his throat to the hollow before resting her whole hand over the centre of his chest, feeling the thud of his heartbeat beneath the warm expanse of her hand. 

“Just have five more minutes.” Bucky replied and tucked a curling strand of damp hair behind her ear and craned his neck up, Lee cupped his jaw and pressed a kiss to his lips, maybe it was full of too much emotion, maybe it was too soft, too tender. 

It seemed like an act two normal for two people having an affair but not to Lee and Bucky, it was the perfect combination of all three things.

Suddenly, Layla rolled over and yanked Bucky’s arm to follow. He lay behind her on his side, he draped his arm over her middle and she encased his hand in hers, kissing his knuckles. He sighed into the back of her neck and her hair flitted at the sensation, she shuffled back closer until she was completely moulded to him and he tucked his other arm beneath her head under the pillow, in the end there wasn’t a hair of space between them. 

The lamp remained on, Layla tried to focus hard on the light in a futile attempt to stay awake but she was so damn cosy nestled against Bucky, she’d never lay with a man like this before. 

Easing deeper into the quilt, Lee rested her head on Bucky’s bicep under her ear and closed her eyes. 

Just five more minutes, it couldn’t hurt.

She didn’t stay for just five minutes, she stayed for a further six hours from 9pm until the sun was just peeking above the clouds of dawn, waving with streams of broken light in shades of marigold as it greeted the world good morning. 

She reluctantly pried herself from the vine like grip of Bucky’s arms and watched his fingers twitch with the want of her return, thankfully he continued snoring into his pillow while she dressed but the urge to climb back beneath the covers was strong. 

She forced herself to leave with a tough hand and quiet steps, leaving Bucky asleep on his front with his arm outstretched in the perfect shape of space for her body. 

It was a space made for her. 

Like a lock and key.

As dawn fully broke and more of the town awoke, Layla’s feelings grew with the break of day. 

She was falling fast, too fast for comfort and it had only been 3 days since their first kiss. 

The thrill was already beginning to wear and transform into something more sinister on both parts. 

When Bucky stirred awake just hours later at nearly 7am, he didn’t find Lee against his body but instead had tiny toes tucked into his calves, a chubby hand clutching at his chin and white tail swishing in his face. 

Matilda had crawled into his bed without waking him just a couple of hours after Layla had departed under the cover of dawn and brought Alpine with her, while Bucky lay there blinking away the confusion of having lost his young lover and gained his eldest daughter, he couldn’t help but wish waking up beside Lee and his kids was his version of normal. 

Unfortunately for him, his normal was avoiding his robotic wife and balancing the perfect combination of work and fatherhood, along with entertaining a mistress that he couldn’t stop picturing as more. 

Could he change that normal? Could he morph his life into one that had true joy in every aspect? Could he mould it like clay and start all over with his babies and a new love? Was that too much to ask? Probably. 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes is trapped in a toxic and loveless marriage, juggling Fatherhood with two small girls and his own business. As he falls deep into a downwards spiral of loneliness, Bucky seeks comfort elsewhere.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Bucky begins an affair with his babysitter, Layla Parkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, somebody had to find out! 
> 
> Sorry for such a long delay in posting the update! I initially planned to release this last week since I only had a small chunk to write but it was so difficult to get into the headspace to knuckle down and physically put my words onto a document. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the lovely comments so far. I will be replying to them. 
> 
> I have extended this story by an extra chapter. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

When the six weeks of the summer holidays drew to a bittersweet close and September began blossoming into a flurry of crisp leaves, sharp air and darker nights, Lee continued to see Bucky and the girls. 

Her working schedule changed but only by a touch, it was surprisingly easy to fit studying and college around her babysitting gig, also her affair with Bucky, he took up most of her free time. 

They continued to steal moments behind the backs of Natasha and all their friends, Matilda and Rosie too. 

It was a dirty little secret that rocked Lee to the very core, the fact they were forbidden to be together was sexy to her for some reason and Bucky too. 

It wasn’t always sex though.

Sometimes it was cuddling on couch with a dumb movie playing or it was Lee lay on her stomach beside Bucky on his bed as she worked through some homework on her MacBook or him figuring out his taxes or bills for the shop, his hand resting on the back of her thigh like he was just making sure she was still there. Occasionally he’d proof read her work, lost for words at just how talented she was and in awe of how much passion she poured into her writing. 

He’d kiss her like it was the last time, every time. It could be sweet kisses or scorching ones, it could be a quick fuck against the kitchen counter or a long session of tender caresses in the form of love making with Bucky hovering above her, whispering praises and compliments full of adoration, his hips grinding against hers.

There were occasions where the company shared was domesticated, easy conversations over washing the pots or folding laundry and talking about their days, small jokes made by Bucky that had Lee rolling her eyes and calling him a harmless name like dork. 

Over the course of the summer, she’d grown to see a new side to Bucky and it had truly started to baffle her how Natasha didn’t want him. 

She wanted him, she’d do anything to call him hers but she knew that wasn’t possible. It was merely a fantasy, a ridiculous dream flourished from a kiss at the start. 

Lee wasn’t naive, she wasn’t a love struck teenage girl with high hopes. She knew what she’d started the moment she’d fallen into bed with Bucky, a promise had been made to herself not to lose touch with reality. 

At the end of the day, Bucky was married, she was the other woman, not Natasha. In all of this, when it inevitably went up in flames, she’d be branded the fool with the A scorched into her chest for the whole town to see. 

Anyway, when Rosie’s 2nd birthday finally arrived after a month and half of planning, preparing and organising, the whole day was set up to be fit for a princess, Bucky had made sure of that. 

Winnie and Rebecca had been in charge of the decorations just like Lee had suggested that night in bed with Bucky, she’d taken care of the food and the cake like she’d promised. 

To his dismay, Bucky had to take a day off from work for a task he’d tried so hard to delegate to Layla, he took Rosie to her music group and dished out invites written by her to the few select Mom’s who seemed like they wished it was his number instead of a floral invite printed on pink card but were equally as excited to be invited to his house. Layla had even wrote an invite for crazy Dawn, the Mom who bounced her way through life with more energy than a pint sized can of Red Bull. She was loud, obnoxious and kinda rude but Rosie got on with her little girl, Sophia. 

Crazy Dawn was also one of the Mom’s that hit on him, Bucky was sure Layla had only written her an invite to torture him.

After an hour in the class and many flirtatious remarks, he vowed never to return. The glimmering wedding ring on his left hand hadn’t stopped any advances, not that Lee could exactly talk, she sucked his cock on a daily basis. 

On the morning of Rosie’s birthday and party, Matilda and Rosie had let him sleep in for the first time in months. He woke up at a reasonable hour of 8:17am, had time to brush his teeth, shower and put some clothes on. He’d even been able to set up Rosie’s gifts in a neat pile in the living room, with a huge, pink, foil ballon in the shape of a 2 (he’d lost count of how many times he’d had to stop Alpine from gnawing on the string). 

Eventually, Bucky had woken up his babies. Rosie woke up with a huge smile and was in a good mood, Matilda was slightly iffy at the attention Rosie was getting but let her baby sister have the attention because Bucky had let her help Rosie open the gifts. 

Little Rosie Barnes didn’t understand that it was her birthday, she was just aware of the different shapes and sizes of boxes in geometrically patterned paper, this was hugely exciting to her as was the balloon. 

Of course, when it came to unwrapping the gifts she’d of course been more interested in the huge boxes and not so much the toys that he’d spent hours picking from online stores and wrapping with Layla’s help, he just couldn’t tie ribbon as neat as her, he did fiddly work on a daily basis but fuck, that stringy ribbon was a creation made by Satan himself.

Thankfully though, Rosie did express excitement for the three story dolls house that he’d spent the previous night tediously assembling with Layla helping situate the stickers in the right places, he was thankful that Rosie appreciated his effort because on more than one occasion he’d wanted to give up, those bastard screws were nearly the cause of an aneurism. 

She was utterly delighted when Alpine started shoving his paws through the windows to bat at the wooden figures, Bucky had sat back against the couch and laughed with a cup of coffee clutched between his fingers and Matilda sleepily curled into his chest watching the Disney channel.

Bucky sent Layla some photos of the birthday girl opening her gifts, she’d replied with a series of heart eyed emojis.

Natasha had extended her stay in Cuba by four more months until the New Year, Rosie hadn’t noticed the absence of her Mommy, she was too busy playing with tiny pieces of wooden furniture and miniature people with her big sister. 

He didn’t write her name on the tags, not that Rosie could read them anyway. 

It wasn’t a surprise that neither of the girls so much as mentioned Natasha, Bucky was sure she’d missed all their birthdays bar their actual births and that was only due to the fact she had no choice but to push them out. 

Rest assured, the moment their placentas were out and she was stitched up, Natasha was demanding to be discharged. 

He was positive that if she could have, she’d have tried to get out of giving birth, that was just how selfish she was, goosebumps erupted all over as he recalled the arguments at the start of her pregnancies where he was on his knees begging her not to get a termination out of hatred. She was a twisted woman, hellbent on doing anything just to spite him.

Just after a birthday breakfast of gooey pancakes with rich chocolate chips, fresh fruit and scrambled eggs, Winnie and Rebecca Barnes turned up at his house to begin the preparations for the party that was due to start at 1pm exactly. 

It had been arranged that when his Mom and Sister arrived, Bucky would leave the girls with them to get washed and dressed, then he’d drive over to Layla’s, pick her up, collect the cake and load the food into his SUV, bringing them both over to celebrate the birthday of baby Barnes. 

What Winnie and Becca didn’t know, was that Layla was going to be spending the night after the party like she did most nights but instead of sneaking out in the early hours of the morning to come back, she’d wake up and be there with the girls in the morning which would probably cause questions to arise from Matilda. 

Right on time, just after 11am, Bucky pulled up behind Layla’s cream MINI and put his car into park. He casually left the vehicle and strolled into the apartment block, bristling slightly at the lack of the security and how unsafe it seemed that he was able to just walk in without so much as buzzing Layla and Wanda’s apartment for entry.

It was Saturday, Bucky was witnessing the aftermath of a wild Friday night, he was just glad Layla had been with him and not caught up in the trouble of her peers. 

The whole building stank of weed, the smell intensified with each floor he walked up and he went out of his way to not touch the rails. By the time he reached the fourth floor, he’d counted four used condoms lurking on the steps in a wet splatter. 

Also on more than one occasion, he’d passed some students and distinctly heard the words _‘undercover fed’_ launched his way by some paranoid roommates with pupils dilated to the size of dinner plates and had _‘are you a dealer, mate?’_ hollered at him by a young lad in a football jersey with a red solo cup in one hand and an e-cigarette in the other, he’d had a blueberry cloud of smoke puffed his way in the shape of a perfect circle. 

He’d snorted and said no, continuing his journey up, calculating the likelihood of Lee letting him pay her rent for a different apartment block that didn’t pose a security breach and had neighbours that offered baked goods instead of an ounce of crack for $20?

Saying that, the stale smell of weed, cheap liquor, barrels of lager, piss and instant noodles took him back to his college days. 

He could remember partying all night and sleeping all day, snorting short lines of coke in dingy bathrooms for a high, fucking any girl and occasionally guy that came his way with fluttering eyelashes, he could remember Winnie visiting his dorm unannounced one day, catching him in bed with a girl in the year below and screaming at him to get his act together and make something of himself, he’d promptly done so but only years later, he was back in the downward spiral with Natasha Romanoff holding him by the collar. 

Kicking aside a small, silver canister of nitrous oxide when he reached Layla’s floor, he made his way to the door with his nose scrunched.

He knocked with his knuckles and waited, listening to the pound of bass from the furthest end of the corridor, most of the doors were opened a fraction and Bucky assumed this was because every student just let themselves in to the other apartments to party, do drugs or socialise. 

It was another example of the safety issue that unsettled Bucky. 

When Layla opened the door twelve seconds after he’d knocked without even checking, Bucky sighed down at her and shook his head. 

“What?” She blinked cluelessly. 

“Your building is a shithole, Lee.” He declared without missing a beat, she shrugged her exposed shoulders carelessly.

“It’s affordable.” She fought sternly, raising and eyebrow that said ‘please, continue to insult me or my home and see where it gets you’.

Bucky shut his mouth mid retort. 

Layla ushered Bucky in, looking a little stressed and red in the cheeks. He shut the door behind himself and followed her in, finding himself in the kitchen after four steps; their apartment was seriously that small. 

“You okay?” He asked slowly, watching her run around her tiny kitchen at the speed of light, the sounds of the Robertson radio on the window ledge filling the silence with the sounds of Bowie. 

The whole of the kitchen looked busy, the counters and the small table were covered in silver trays with different party foods and there were two, white cake boxes stacked on one another with a gift bag beside them. 

There was a roll of seran wrap in Layla’s one hand and a tray of triangular chocolate spread, strawberry jam, ham, cheese and cucumber sandwiches in another. 

She’d been busy helping out and Bucky couldn’t believe how much effort she’d gone to, they’d discussed some food plans for the picnic party in brief detail, settling on sandwiches and tiny cakes because it was simple. What child didn’t like simple foods? 

The cake was sorted and generously paid for via PayPal by Bucky, Darcy Lewis on the floor below had made a main cake for Rosie and multiple cupcakes for the other children which were going to be put in the party bags because the main cake was for Rosie and the family.

Layla had written a list in the notes section of her iPhone, she’d planned a trip to the grocery store the day before and had gone on the nighttime after leaving Bucky’s, he’d given her the cash to pay for the food with a fight from Layla, who had insisted on trying to pay for the supplies but Bucky wasn’t having it. 

Disgruntled, Lee had left but not before a swat to the backside and a kiss on the doorstep. 

“Me? Yeah! Kinda stressed because I thought I’d be ready by when you got here but I’m not - ugh, I’m working alone when _someone_ promised they’d help but since her period showed up this morning, my crew has disassembled.” Layla ramble, nodding towards the bedrooms where Wanda was hiding out. “Sorry, Bucky.”

“Hey, don’t apologise! Here, calm down, let me help.” Bucky said softly, walking behind her and rubbing her shoulders while simultaneously kissing her cheek. 

“Thank you.” Layla relaxed against him and tilted her chin upwards, she pecked him gently and stepped away to let him take over in wrapping up the small sandwiches.

They worked in a comfortable silence, finding a rhythm of Lee handing him a tray of food and him wrapping it. They stacked the trays neatly in piles of three, making it easier for them to be transported in the trunk of Bucky’s car. 

“How was Rosie this morning? She looked so cute in those photos.” Layla gushed, grinning from ear to ear, wrapping up a platter of veggies; baby carrots, cherry tomatoes, snap peas and celery lined the tray. 

“She has no clue what’s happening, bless her. But she loves that dolls house, I had to pry her away for breakfast, I’m pretty sure she’d have eaten her pancakes at that little table inside it if I’d have let her.” Bucky laughed, shaking his head at Rosie’s antics. 

“How’s Mattie? She jealous of the attention Rosie’s getting this morning?” Layla smirked knowingly, perfectly aware of the personalities within the Barnes household. 

“Of course but she’s being a good sport, she’s helping Mom and Bex decorate right now, I gave her strict orders that she was in charge.” He joked. 

“I think that’s everything wrapped up and ready to go.” Layla stood with her hands on her hips and Bucky admired her outfit for the day, she looked breathtaking. She wore a striped bardot top with long sleeves, a black denim skirt, black tights and black ankle boots with a chunky heel. Her caramel infused hair was left in its natural, curly state but pulled back into an effortless low bun with a few loose curls framing her face. She had her normal hoops in and her makeup was light, just how Bucky liked. “Wanna have a peek at the cakes? Darcy dropped them over last night while I was with you but Wanda says they’re gorgeous.” Lee snapped Bucky out of his reverie, picking up the boxes and setting them down on the granite counter in front of Bucky. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry.” He said sheepishly, his cheeks tinting a pink when he realised Layla had caught him staring at her like a fool. He had no idea why he was suddenly blushing, he could talk to her with the filthiest tongue and not bat an eyelid but the moment he gets caught admiring her form, he blushes like an idiot. 

“Look! It’s amazing!” Layla exclaimed with glee, opening the first cake box and presenting it to Bucky. 

“Holy shit! That’s insane!” He agreed, gawping over the main cake that Darcy had worked hard on for Bucky. 

The cake was just one tier but layered with vanilla cream and raspberry jam inside, shaped like a circle. It was covered in a smooth coating of white icing and along the bottom portion, it was covered in multicoloured sprinkles. On the top, there was dripping, pink icing that was perfectly placed and distributed. Darcy, bless her, had added a sparkly, gold ‘2’ candle for an extra touch. 

“Looks yummy, are you going to be able to control yourself?” Layla teased, closing the box and opening the cupcakes for the party bags. They were similar in design to the big cake, with white frosting and sprinkles. She’d made them gluten free too upon request from Layla, there were no nut or dairy allergies but there was a young boy with a gluten intolerance. 

“I’m not sure, you know. But I’ll tell you one thing, the cakes aren’t the only thing good enough to eat in this kitchen.” Bucky growled playfully, diving on Layla when she caught onto his antics. She laughed and wriggled in his arms until her back was to his chest, he began nibbling her neck while she tried to finish gathering supplies. 

“Ouch! Stop biting!” She reprimanded when his canines sunk into the side of her neck, he kissed the wound but continued nibbling her neck. “Mm, Bucky.” She moaned, rolling her neck for Bucky, he began kissing between nips. 

Suddenly, it didn’t matter than Wanda was in the apartment, they were too lost in one another. 

“Your body is so responsive to me, angel.” He murmured hotly, placing a wet kiss behind her ear and bringing one hand from her waist to cup her breast firmly. 

“I can’t help it, I want you all the time.” She whimpered, clutching his other hand that was slipping up the inside of her thigh and up her skirt. “You can talk, I don’t think your cock is ever soft.” She shot at him, pressing her backside into his crotch pointedly. He merely hummed, switching to cup both breasts and then dropping his attention to her hips, massaging them hard enough to bruise while also keeping her ass pressed against the rigid line in his jeans. 

“I’m always hard around you, sugar. You’re just so sexy - a fiery little thing. I love that, makes my dick harder than anything.” He bit her again, on the other side this time and Lee prayed he wasn’t leaving marks. 

She didn’t think he was but she was going to have to check in the car, just to be sure, she didn’t know with Bucky. 

“Bucky, we need to go.” It came out in a stammer, Bucky ignored her. 

“Gonna fuck you later, wanna eat your perfect little pussy, want you to scream.” He decided, scratching his beard against the junction between her shoulder and nape. 

“Oh fuck.” Layla breathed and tossed her head back when his hand actually went up her skirt this time, he barely pressed his fingertips against the dampening gusset of her tights, he was clearly psyching her up because she knew that he was aware they needed to leave ASAP.

But still, Layla was a biscuit away from bending over there, she could feel the curl of his smirk against the nape of her neck, he liked her submission.

He was firm against her back, his strong build making it feel like she was caged against a brick wall but the softness of his sweater was comforting, she almost wanted to turn and rub her face against the wool blend.

All of a sudden, just as things were getting hotter and heavier, there was a creak from the opposite end of the apartment and the sound of a door hinge squeaking profusely, both Layla and Bucky broke away to an acceptable distance, righting themselves and then turned to see Wanda emerge from her room with a sluggish limp. 

The petite girl wore tatty leggings and a big hoodie with her school leavers year on the back, there was a large bump beneath the clothing and Bucky could only guess it was a hot water bottle. 

“Layla, I just sneezed and I’m pretty sure my whole womb fell out.” Wanda whined theatrically without looking up, she waddled further and when she finally looked up, she saw Bucky stood with a badly hidden grimace. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you were here, Mr Barnes.” She apologised casually, dragging herself into the kitchen for a snack and drink, Layla rolled her eyes when Wanda walked behind Bucky to the fridge and let her eyes rove over his ass. 

“Just call me Bucky - and it’s fine, I’m a Dad of girls so I have all this to come.” He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, he hovered awkwardly and made brief eye contact with Lee. 

“Right, we need to go.” Layla announced, sensing Bucky’s uncomfortableness. 

“Oh okay, save me a cupcake?” Wanda tried, flicking her lashes and pouting at Layla. 

“Hmm, help us carry some of this to the car and I’ll save you one.” She bargained back, Bucky chuckled while collecting six stacked trays and heading towards the door. 

“If I’m participating in manual labour then I want more than just a cupcake, I want your stash of weed too.” Wanda announced, Lee sputtered at her demand, her occasional smoking of weed was supposed to be a secret. 

Bucky’s brows lifted, he looked at Layla with a tilted head. 

“Wanda!” She bellowed lowly, Wanda shrugged her shoulders and made the motion of tapping her imaginary watch face. “Fine.” She growled, scooping up a set of the heaviest trays and plonking them straight into Wanda’s arms. 

“Whose car are these going in?” Wanda inquired, opening the door after stepping past Bucky and Lee. 

“Oh, mine - it’s the black Mercedes behind Lee’s, I’ll unlock it from the window.” Bucky told her, she nodded and left them alone.

As soon as the coast was clear, Bucky unlocked his car with the fob by holding it in the direction of the window, then turned to Layla, she had her back to him and now had her purse slung over her shoulder, she gathered up the two boxes of cakes.

Bucky coughed for her attention, she turned to him, looking embarrassed. 

“Don’t even start, I know exactly what you’re going to say. I don’t smoke it often and when I do, it’s on the weekends when I’m not looking after the girls and I promise you that I have never - and would never - smoke it around them or when I’m looking after them.” Layla rambled.

“Darling, what you do after hours is up to you. As for smoking it around the girls, I know you’d never do that anyway, I trust you with my life and theirs too.” Bucky comforted, using one forearm to balance the trays of food and using the other to beckon her over. “And besides, weed is fun. Steve, Sam and I sometimes do it when my Mom takes the girls. We should do it together sometime, yeah?” He offered, stroking her cheekbone.

“Okay, maybe.” Layla felt more at ease now but she was curious about his weed habit, she had no clue that he smoked it but it almost didn’t surprise her, she felt like there was a lot she didn’t know about him.

“You got everything? Yeah? Good. Come on, let’s go.” 

Layla left the door to her and Wanda’s apartment wide open which made Bucky deeply uncomfortable but Lee assured him that everyone in the building was fine and to stop judging them, Wanda needed to get back in and it was highly unliked she had her keys stuffed in her bra. 

After loading up the trays, saying goodbye to Wanda and doing a final check of everything, Layla and Bucky set off for his to prepare for the guests. 

Lee neglected to inform Wanda that she wasn’t going to be home tonight, she hoped she wouldn’t notice but if by chance, she did, she’d merely send a text saying that it was easier to stay with Bucky because she was tired or maybe she’d lie and say he needed her to work. 

It was an easy ride, it was filled with pleasant chatter and the sound of Bucky’s stereo, his iPhone was connected and playing some absolute tunes,

“I love this song.” Lee commented when Raspberry Beret by Prince came on the stereo, she reached out to turn it up a notch. “Didn’t think your Apple library expanded beyond the Trolls soundtrack.” She remarked, looking at him sideways, he cracked a smile. 

“Well, I do predominantly listen to that soundtrack but since you’re here, I thought I better put my other playlist on.” 

“Very kind of you to save my ears from Justin Timberlake.” She simpered. 

“I can play you some Justin if you want, baby. Say the words and I’ll put Cry me A River on just for you.” Bucky sang, pulling away from a green light with ease, his Mercedes purred as it grazed the tarmac.

“No, thank you.” She snorted, looking out of the window at the buildings passing by smoothly. 

“I can’t believe you’re turning your nose up at JT, I used to club to that song. Every Friday night back in the early 2000’s I’d be down at Bushwhackers, this would be playing.” He reminisced, thinking back to simpler times, before Natasha, before his kids, before Lee. 

“Oh yeah? I bet all the ladies were hanging on if this was your go to pick me up.” 

“I had frosted tips, angel, they did all the talking.” He nodded seriously, making Layla laugh from the core, he laughed with her. “What’s so funny, huh? Don’t like the idea of me with frosted tips?” He teased, reaching over the centre console for her hand, he dragged it to his lips and ran them along the ridges of her soft knuckles, sweeping his mouth over her flawless skin. 

“I say bring them back, you’d look great, let the baggy jeans and popped collars make a comeback too while you’re at it.” 

“I’m not sure I should, you know. You wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me, sweetheart.” Bucky spoke confidently, beaming against her hand, Layla rolled her eyes in faux exasperation, he was so cocksure. He kissed her knuckles for a last time before resting their intertwined fingers in his lap as he drove with one hand on the wheel. 

“Hmm, I like your brooding vampire look too much for any sort of change, Bucky.” She replied, resting her chin on her free hand and continuing to peer out of the tinted glass.

Bucky’s head snapped towards here, a look of offence plastered all over at her backhanded compliment, she cackled when he exploded. 

“Brooding vampire?!”

******************************

The moment Layla stepped through the door of the Barnes residence, a tumbling child ran straight into her legs with a might of trajectory, a clear indication that Matilda had been waiting by the door since Bucky left for Layla to come back with him. 

She barely had time to hang up her purse, place Rosie’s gift on the floor and drop to her knees to be level with Mattie.

“LeeLee!” She trilled, throwing her arms around Layla’s shoulders, squeezing with all of her strength which granted, wasn’t that much for being only five. 

“Hi, babe! How are you? I heard you’re in charge of this whole operation.” Layla greeted, crouching down to hug Mattie, kiss her cheeks and run her fingers through her loose bangs. 

The whole house was alive with chatter, most of it residing in the kitchen with Rebecca and Winnie. They’d hung balloons, streamers and banners all across the lower level of the house. There were even crowds of balloons on weights leading up the driveway where the gates had been left open to allow everyone to enter, the whole house was fit for a Queen or in this case, a two year old who didn’t have the foggiest as to what was happening, she just knew she had a new dolls house and balloons to attack when the mood struck.

“I’m okay, I guess. Daddy said I was in charge and that means I get to boss Nana around and nobody bosses Nana around.” She snickered, dangling off Lee’s neck just as Rosie came pottering along out of the living room with her hands wrapped around tiny dolls. 

“Hello there, birthday girl! Come here!” Layla demanded with a luminous grin, holding her arms out for Rosie to join in the hug. 

“Lalalalalaala.” She cooed happily, trying her best to pronounce a version of Layla’s name as she fell into her arms with her sister. 

“Look at you, you both look so cute today.” Layla gushed, looking over Rosie’s attire of overalls, baby Converse and a striped top. She also appreciated Matilda’s equally as casual approach with navy dotted leggings and a loose, grey sweater, her hair was in space buns courtesy of Rebecca and she looked like she had some of her lip gloss on too. 

As Layla applauded their outfits for the party, Bucky shuffled in past them with his arms full of trays. 

“Don’t worry guys, I got it.” He huffed, Layla sniggered with Matilda when he pretended to be struggling. 

He could bench close to 85kg, there was no way he was struggling to carry sandwiches and sausage rolls. 

“Babe, can you go put this with Rosie’s other presents to open later please? I need to help Daddy finish carrying in the food.” Layla asked Matilda, motioning to the pink gift bag at her side on the floor. 

“Okay, LeeLee.” She scurried away with the bag, Rosie in tow to return back to her dolls house before her guests showed up and withheld the chance to continue quiet play time. 

Wandering outside, Lee gathered up the last two trays of prepared food and the two boxes of cakes. She struggled to let go of the trays to be able to reach above her head to press the button on Bucky’s trunk that allowed it to close handsfree, thankfully no cakes were harmed in the task and she was able to make her way over the gravel. 

To Layla’s delight, Bucky met her halfway and relieved her of the heaviest items which were the trays. 

“Thank you.” She sighed, moving the cardboard cake boxes to the crook of her arm. 

“No problem, angel.” He replied, ushering her in and closing the door behind them. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Layla looked around in awe of the numerous decorations also placed around. 

The kitchen table was covered with a gingham cloth, the trays of food were placed on it ready to be unwrapped.

The main island had a glittery cake stand ready for Rosie’s cake and there was a stack of paper plates, cups and recyclable utensils awaiting use.

The party bags lined up on the furthest counter were probably Layla’s favourite, they were brown bags with bear faces on and all the boys ones had red bow ties, where the girls had pink bow ties. The party hats were also themed like bears, with a placard beside it and a message of ‘If you go down to the woods today, you’d better go in disguise’ written in chalk. 

Winnie had placed bear and heart themed bunting along the ceiling with Rebecca’s help and outside, which Layla could see through the window, was a huge blanket on the grass which matched the tablecloth, there were cushions too to aid for a comfortable seating arrangement. 

It was a true picnic! To make it even better, all the children coming to the party had been asked to bring a teddy, just so it was like a teddy bears picnic. 

Thankfully, the weather was on their side and it was mild enough to be able to host the picnic outside and by the weather forecast, it wasn’t due to rain for three days. 

“This looks amazing Winnie!” Layla commended, spinning on her heels. 

“Wow, Mom.” Bucky nodded, looking around at the huge amount of work that had been done while he was gone for less than an hour.

“The matching picnic blanket was my idea! The bear hats too!” Rebecca boasted, perched on a chair as she strung up the last piece of bear shaped bunting across the arched entryway to the kitchen. 

Lee noticed that she’d changed her hair colour yet again, this time to an electric blue.

“Nice job, fuck face.” Bucky joined in, walking by Lee, strolling over to Rebecca and pretending to lean on the chair, only to start wobbling it as she attempted to get down, she screeched and clung to the bars. 

“Mom! Bucky! Quit it!” 

Bucky wouldn’t let Becca get hurt but they loved to drive each other crazy, it had always been this way, they gave Winnie a constant headache growing up. 

“James!” Winnifred warned, glowering at her Son who just seemed to not have grown up. He stopped when she displayed her ‘Mom’ eyes, he knew not to push her when she whipped out those bad boys, he might be in his mid thirties but boy, he knew not to piss Winnie Barnes off. 

“Snitch.” Bucky playfully hissed at Rebecca, holding his arm out for her to steady herself with when she began to climb down from the chair, she elbowed him hard in the ribs. “Ow! Mom, did you see that?” He whined, holding his side like she’d performed a Jackie Chan move. 

“Now who’s the snitch?” Becca remarked, tilting her head in a move to aggravate her brother. “Mommy’s boy.” She continued, poking him in the chest. 

Winnie sighed to herself watching the exchange, Layla stood silently laughing with her hand pressed to her pursed lips.

“Both of you stop it, you’re old enough to know better.” She chastised, pointing to them both. 

“Sorry, Mom.” The said in unison, shuffling on the spot and suddenly, Layla saw them both as mischievous children, running Winnifred up the walls with their constant bickering, troublemaking and rambunctious attitude. 

“James, have you heard from Natasha today?” Winnie questioned, he grimaced at her tone and formal use of his name, his Mom was out for blood and the last thing he wanted today was an argument over Natasha. 

“No.” He replied, already edging backwards. 

“On her own daughter’s birthday? You need to file for divorce asap, James. This has gone on too long.” She tutted, pressing her hands to the widest part of her hips. 

Ah, there it was - the whole divorce thing yet again. Bucky swore that every time his Mom was around, she brought it up. Becca rubbed his back comfortingly, sensing his aggravation and understanding just how abrupt their Mom could be. 

“Mom, don’t.” Becca pleaded, feeling the tension shift awkwardly to that if a suffocating silence amongst the murmur of the Mattie’s iPad in the other room. 

“Don’t what? Rebecca, it’s Rosie’s birthday - she hasn’t been present for any of the girls birthdays and it makes me sick. James, you shouldn’t stand for it, I can’t watch you be taken for an idiot for much longer!” Winnifred snapped, the anger flashing to red in her usually cerulean eyes. 

“Can we not do this now?” Bucky hissed, sensing Layla shift like she was imposing on a private moment, he threw her an apologetic glance. 

“Fine.” Winnie relented and backed down, Bucky’s shoulders slumped with relief and anxiety, he rubbed his beard (a nervous tick of his).

“I need a fucking smoke before crazy Dawn and the crew gets here.” He muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He didn’t spare a look at Winnie when he headed outside through the open back door but Layla saw that she looked apologetic, she was a Mother worried about her boy. 

Rebecca followed him, leaving Layla with Winnie, she busied her hands with some napkins. Winnie huffed and turned around to face Lee, she pressed her palms to the counter and bared her weight against the furniture. 

“I’m sorry, Natasha just really gets me going - I’m so angry that she doesn’t bother with those beautiful girls in there.” She nodded towards the direction of the lounge.

“I know, Winnie. It’s understandable, he’s your Son, I don’t like to see him getting taken advantage of either and I certainly don’t like that Rosie or Mattie have no relationship with their Mom, it’s not right.” Lee comforted, reaching across to squeeze the back of Winnie’s ageing hand. “I think we all hate Natasha in this house but I think we need to let Bucky make his own choices.” She said softly, Winnie nodded mutely. 

“You’re a good girl, I’m glad my Grandbabies have you around.” Winnie commented, resting her hand over Lee’s and patting it before standing poker straight, inhaling deeply and plastering on a smile. “I’ll go check on them, make sure they’re behaving.” She announced, pottering out of the kitchen, leaving Layla alone. 

Out in the garden, Bucky was perched against the covered hot tub with a half burnt Marlboro between his lips. Rebecca stood opposite, swaying from side to side and playing with a stand of her artificially coloured hair, she was as present as ever.

“Can I have a drag?” She asked hopefully. 

“No, you’re too young.” Bucky immediately answered, blowing a ring of smoke her way, she wafted it away.

“I’m twenty six...” She fought, frowning. 

“Exactly, you’re a baby.” Bucky confirmed, taking one of the final drags of his cigarette and basking in the relaxing effect of nicotine; the confrontation with his Mom was forgotten about. “Anyways, smoking is bad for you.” He tossed the butt into the plant pot. 

“But you’ve smoked for years!” Becca objected, flailing her arms. 

“So don’t follow my example, I’m stressed, you’re not - the only thing you’ve got to worry about is what your next dye job is going to be or if you’re gonna have a vodka cranberry or strawberry daiquiri first when you go clubbing this weekend.” He mocked.

“Okay, fuck you! And I’ll have you know, I already know what colour I’m dying my hair next, so hah!” She retorted, Bucky rolled his eyes and turned away to head back inside, hoping his Mom had stopped breathing fire down his neck and making Lee feel awkward. 

Becca followed, going to search for her Mom in the living room and watch the TV with her and Mattie before the party started.

When Bucky walked back inside, there was no sign of his mom, he saw that it was just Layla with Rosie tucked against her shoulder snoozing. She’d sleepily toddled in for a cuddle, not in the mood for one from Winnie, she sought a more motherly comfort, one that Lee offered. 

“She’s really napping?” Bucky sighed, walking up to Lee and examining Rosie. 

Rosie had her eyes pressed shut with her face turned into Lee’s neck, her breathing was steady and she was clutching a curl of Layla’s hair. As cute as it was, Rosie hadn’t picked an optimum time for a nap, her guests were due to arrive within the hour. 

“Yeah, I don’t think she’s that tired though, whenever she falls asleep this early in the afternoon, it’s usually for no longer than an hour.” Layla reassured him, swaying with Rosie to keep her settled. 

“Yeah, I know. A little sleep will probably do her good anyway, we don’t want her cranky for her guests.” Bucky chuckled, stroking her chubby cheek with his index finger and then dropping back to lean against the counter on his elbows. 

“You sure _you_ don’t need a nap before Dawn gets here?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe.” He chuckled but his laugh was dry, his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

He looked absent, like he was mulling over too much in his head. Of course, Layla knew exactly what was turning the cogs in his mind, Winnie had kickstarted the effect of Natasha, just her name dampened everyone’s mood. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Bucky.” Lee soothed, seeing his internal battle from the outside, she wanted to reach within, grasp his conflicting arguments and withdraw them safely.

“Is it? I have a wife that won’t even entertain the idea of celebrating her daughter’s birthday, a Mom who insists on busting my balls every time she sees me and a girl who deserves more than I can give her.” Bucky listed, keeping his tone quiet and steady, he tossed Lee a sad smile. 

“Nobody can make your choices for you, Bucky.” Lee reminded him, reaching out with one hand to cup his face. 

In a moment of self pity, Bucky saw clarity laying in the palm of Layla’s outstretched hand. 

They were risking being seen by Winnie, Becca or Mattie but they didn’t care, Layla was delivering comfort to Bucky when he needed it most. 

“Tell me, what would I do without you?” He pressed, holding her hand to his cheek and then kissing the centre of her palm. 

“Crash and burn?” Lee suggested with a whimsical smirk. 

“Yeah, something like that.”

Layla couldn’t help but agree.

********************************

At 1:07pm Crazy Dawn arrived with daughter, Sophie. With Dawn, came the other Mum’s that had been invited and thankfully, Steve and Sharon also showed up around the same time so when it got to 1:18pm, Bucky was able to cling to the last thread of sanity and enjoy his daughter’s birthday party knowing that he had his best friend there to save him from the thirsty music club Mom’s. Only one couple had shown up from her swim class which was fine but Bucky was a little offended, Mike and Oliver turned up with a wrapped gift and baby Copeland in tow. 

It was safe to say, the Barnes residence was a mad house with ten children under the roof including Rosie and Mattie.

Alpine, the smart feline, had made himself scarce the second Rosie woke up from her brief intermission nap and had jumped the fence in the garden when he heard the first scream of Sophie setting eyes upon her BFF, Rosie. 

Dawn captured the moment on film, Bucky’s disdain for the noise too, Layla gave him a stern look and he immediately perked up, trying his best to be friendly around so many females, only a handful had brought their husbands along.

Rosie and her pals were having the time of their lives running around the garden with bubbles spraying every which way, courtesy of Becca and Steve, pretty much all the adults were mingling over coffee.

Layla had made small talk with all the parents, she was the familiar face she attended all of Rosie’a classes instead of Bucky but she got along swimmingly with Mike and Oliver, listening intently to their story of having adopting Copeland, she even had a cuddle with the little girl. She was friendly, beyond cute and giggly as anything. 

Sharon was easy to talk to aswell, she asked about Layla’s experience with college and told her some anecdotes about her own time back in the day. Steve was invested in the chat too, offering Layla some tips on how to get through her time there and what steps to take after. 

She thanked him profusely for his help, keeping all of his hints and tricks in mind. 

After breaking away from the crowd, Layla did a lap of the lower level, just to check there were no children wandering around alone. When she exited the lounge, Layla noticed Susette stood with her one year old son, Jacob by the bottom of the closed off staircase. He was tugging at the front of Susette’s top, deeply frustrated by the sounds of his whines. She looked around wearily, trying to soothe her boy but then Layla realised the issue and made her way over at once, Susette was visibly startled by her sudden appearance but smiled when Layla quickly apologised.

“Hey, Susette? If you need to feed Jacob, then there’s a games room just down there, it’s the door on the left after the laundry room. If you want to feed him in there, there’s a couch and some chairs, it’s quiet and comfortable for you both.” Layla told her discretely, nodding down the hall with a gentle and easing smile. 

A look of thankfulness and relief spread across Susette’s flushed cheeks.

“Oh! Thank you so much.” Susette replied gratefully with her heavy Parisian accent, patting Layla’s arm before scurrying away to breastfeed in the empty room away from all the noise and chaos that Lee was shocked so many tiny babies could cause. 

Layla continued on but paused for a beat when she heard sobbing coming from the kitchen, she was quick to move within the vicinity when she recognised the cries as those from Matilda, they were blood curdling.

In the empty kitchen, Bucky was holding Matilda in his arms and rubbing her back in firm circles, she was wailing loudly into his shoulder. He was shushing her, talking loud and clearly to her, rocking from side to side but she was having none of it. 

“What’s going on?” Layla panicked, hurrying over and assessing Matilda for any injuries. Bucky looked just as panicked, he was still trying to soothe Matilda but if anything, her cries were growing louder and more distressed as every second passed.

Bucky had never been so relieved to have Lee around.

“She’s overwhelmed, I think.” Bucky could only suggest, bouncing his five year old and squeezing her. “Too many unfamiliar faces, she doesn’t like it.” He explained, Layla nodded and stepped behind Bucky to see Matilda’s face. 

Her cheeks were red and puffy, wet with fat tears. Her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed red, full of tears. She couldn’t get her breath out properly through her cries and every couple of seconds, gasped like she couldn’t breathe which worried Bucky more than anything. Matilda snorted with a heart wrenching sob, her whole body shaking as she clung to her Daddy for dear life. 

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Layla urged, cupping Matilda’s crinkled face and wiping the tears away while they fell in clumps. Matilda couldn’t say anything, she just tightened her fingers against the back of Bucky’s navy sweater but allowed Layla to deliver extra ease. “You gotta tell us what’s wrong, Mattie. Is it the people? Are there too many?” She asked, Matilda managed to nod, bawling still. 

Winnie, having heard the commotion, came rushing in through the back door.

“Goodness me! What ever is the matter?” She trilled, taking in the scene. 

“Mom, can you just give us a second, please? She doesn’t like the noise or the crowd.” Bucky snapped at his Mom, too focused on his agitated daughter. 

“Oh, yes, sorry, love.” She apologised, not looking like she’d taken offence but maybe masking it. Winnie left the way she came in, shutting the door behind her and drowning out the incessant squeals and shouts of the children. 

When she noticed that the noise had become quieter, Matilda slowly began to quieten down until she was mutely crying, now taking in the sound of Bucky hushing her like she was a newborn again. 

It was rare Matilda got herself into these states of being hysterical and uncontrollably upset, it was only when she got overwhelmed that she’d lose total control of her emotions. 

It wasn’t nice to see and even harder to get Matilda at a level where she would communicate what her issue was, reason for it to be resolved and then snap out of her blinding sadness.

When he couldn’t help her immediately, it made Bucky feel incapable, like he was a bad Father for not being able to zap the stress away but Layla made him see that it wasn’t real life to be able to do that, they always worked together to coax Matilda. 

“It’s loud, I don’t like them in our house.” She whimpered, fisting her eyes and then pressing her cheek to Bucky’s shoulder. “They can go home now.” She blubbered, her blue eyes filled with a new wave of tears, she pointed towards the back garden through the glass window. 

“They’re here for your sister’s birthday, princess.” Bucky explained, not easing his swaying. “It’s her party, remember? You’ve had parties before, you liked them then.” 

“Don’t know anyone.” She wheezed, holding her hand out over Bucky’s shoulder for Layla. She took Matilda’s chunky hand, kissing it once and then stroking her dimpled knuckles, Mattie relaxed against the form of her Dad.

“I know you don’t, baby girl. But it’s for Rosie, I’m not too keen on the people here either but Uncle Steve is here and you know him, Auntie Sharon too! Plus Nana and Auntie Becca.” Bucky listed excitedly, turning Matilda in his arms so she was now pressed to his chest. She looked up at him warily, mulling over her family members, taking the time to ground herself with the familiarity. 

“Mmm.” She replied, smartly catching on to his distraction tactic, she curled in closer. Layla stifled a laugh when Bucky peered over Mattie’s head helplessly, she stepped forward. 

“You wanna stay in here with me, Mattie? I’m sure Daddy will get you a plate of party food and you can eat it in the quiet with me, I need to sort out the party bags for later anyway and I could really use a pair of extra hands.” Lee bargained, tickling under Mattie’s chin. “What do you think?” 

“Yeah, you gonna help Lee? You’re the boss today, remember. Plus, how can anybody say no to party food? Everyone knows that it’s the best type of food, isn’t that right, Lee?” Bucky looked at Layla and winked, she smiled back. 

“That’s definitely right, Daddy.” She replied and had it not been for the child in his arms or the type of situation they were in, Bucky’s jeans may have grown tighter at how innocently Lee had called him Daddy. 

“Okay.” Mattie gave in. 

“Good girl, no more tears okay? Daddy hates when you get like that, it really scares me, Matilda.” He told her, she pouted and her bottom lip threatened to wobble when she saw how alarmed he was. She nodded and then buried her face in his neck, she nuzzled into him and then pulled back, she pecked his lips and reached out with grabby hands for Lee. “I love you, Mattie.” He said before handing her over. 

“I love you too, Daddy.” She said is so nonchalantly, like she hadn’t just had the biggest meltdown that could have been a panic attack. Bucky shook his head, baffled at how quickly she could be sated. 

Layla cradled Mattie to her, she brushed away any loose baby hairs then straightened her clothing. Bucky tugged at the soggy shoulder of his sweater, the snotty and tear stained patch just another badge of fatherhood he wore like a medal.

“Right, food time. Any requests, my love?” He asked Mattie, pressing his hand to Lee’s lower back and surrounding them both. 

“No green stuff, yuck.” Her entire face screwed up, she stuck her tongue out. 

“Got it.” He chuckled. “You want anything?” He then asked Lee, she shook her head. 

“I’m okay, thank you.” She smiled. 

While Buck unwrapped all the silver trays of food and made a plate for Matilda, Layla wiped Mattie’s snotty but cute as a button nose with some kitchen roll, washed her hands and pulled her little Converse off so that she could perch fully on the counter while Lee was busy beside her. 

Two minutes later, Bucky came back over.

“Here ya go, princess.” Bucky announced, placing a paper plate down beside Mattie on the counter. It was loaded with two sandwiches, a handful of carrots, a sausage roll, a party ring, a pizza roll and some chips. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Mattie dug in, picking up a ham sandwich and taking a bite, she chewed thoughtfully and placed the sandwich back down. “Please may I have a drink too, Daddy?” She inquired, using her manner so beautifully than it made both Bucky and Lee swell with pride. 

“Of course you can, my love.”

Hell, if she asked that nicely, she could have anything her little heart desired. 

In the time Bucky began finding Matilda’s juice cup and some cordial, Mattie traced out the stripes of Layla’s top, focusing that hard her forehead creased. Lee laughed at her, tracing out the wrinkles with her thumb until they were smooth. 

“LeeLee, can I tell you a secret?” Mattie wondered, stopping her fascination with Layla’s nautically patterned top and looking up at her with such an expression that it made her looker older than five. 

From by the water dispenser in the fridge door, Bucky’s ears perked up at the mention of a secret - of course they did. 

“Of course, babe. You can tell me anything, you know that.” Lee encouraged. 

Mattie tugged on Layla’s top to get her to come to her level which she did, she pushed her coppery hair from her ear and let Mattie lean up to move her mouth close. 

Now, Matilda wasn’t quite as sneaky and secretive as she thought, she also had no concept of volume control. So her secret, wasn’t actually that secret and the moment it was revealed, Layla almost collapsed. 

“I wish you were my Mommy.” Mattie whispered wistfully into her ear, Layla choked and Bucky almost dropped the nearly overflowing cup of juice in his hand. 

Blissfully unaware of the complications and near heart attack that came with her secret, Matilda returned to her lunch. 

Lee didn’t dare look at Bucky. 

Just as she felt him behind her, the door to the kitchen opened in a manner that could be mistaken as aggressively. Everyone jumped but when Steve stepped in with a sheepish look, they sighed in unison. 

“Sorry.” He apologised. “Everything okay?” He wondered, eyeing the two pale adults in the kitchen and the child happily eating a pizza roll.

“Yep - yep! Everything is fine.” Bucky choked, Steve looked puzzled but ignored Bucky’s strange face and the way he stuttered. 

“You okay now, pumpkin? Nana Winnie told me you were upset.” Steve directed his attention to Matilda, taking the limelight off Lee and Bucky, she still refused to meet his eye. 

“I’m okay now, Uncle Stevie.” Mattie confirmed, taking another bite of pizza roll, he seemed pleased.

“Steve, can you help me carry out these trays and out on the picnic blanket? It’s time for lunch.” Bucky’s voice was strained, strangled by stress.

“Sure, Buck.” He agreed, able to juggle two trays of food from the kitchen table, he went back out into the garden to announce lunch and wrangle everyone down while Bucky picked up two more trays. 

Behind her, Lee heard the rustle of both Steve and Bucky coming in and out to get the food, plates, utensils and cups. She focused on keeping Mattie distracted with her dinner when the noise picked up a pitch when the children grew excited over lunch, she rested her elbows against the counter beside Matilda. 

She was able to distinguish the sound of Bucky’s heavy footfall in his white sneakers from Steve’s bouncier steps, she heard him behind her filling up two pitchers of juice but refused to turn around. 

Her mind was reeling, Matilda didn’t understand that what she said was more significant than it should be. She didn’t know that her Daddy and babysitter were involved in a romantic tryst, she didn’t even know the meaning of an affair.

Lee felt deceitful, almost ashamed of herself. She had no idea what Bucky was thinking, she didn’t want to wither, she hoped he wouldn’t mention it but knew that was wishful thinking. 

“Princess, I’m gonna go and make sure your sister is okay with lunch. I’m only outside if you need me, okay?” He called over to Mattie, his arms full of juice.

“Okay, Daddy.” She replied.  
  
Lee didn’t spare him a glance, he longed for her to, just to gauge how she was feeling but her stiff posture said it all. 

Fuck.

*************************************

Despite the mention of Matilda wanting Layla as her Mommy, it wasn’t mentioned again, both Lee and Bucky returned to their normal selves but it was still a niggle in the backs of the minds.  
  
The rest of the party passed without a hitch, lunch was eaten and party games were played, havoc was wreaked and the back garden looked like a bomb site but Rosie had thoroughly enjoyed herself which was fantastic, her face lit up when her cake was lit and happy birthday was sang, some beautiful pictures were captured by Becca on her DSLR. 

When it got to 4pm and the sky began to darken with the twinge of night, parents and their children began to disperse, they left tuckered out with party bags in hand, cupcakes wrapped safely inside. 

Bucky escorted everyone out until it was only Layla, himself, Steve, Sharon, Winnifred, Becca and the two kids left. 

They ate some of the main cake, enjoying it with mugs if piping hot tea to warm them up where they’d all chipped in and tidied up the backyard.

It was safe to say that everyone thoroughly enjoyed the cake, moaning in rapture with every bite of vanilla sponge and buttercream frosting. Sharon liked it that much, she’d asked Layla for Darcy’s number so that she could inquire of her making the cake for hers and Steve’s wedding. Sharon claimed she’d pay anything - her whole life savings, Steve didn’t disagree. 

Before Steve, Sharon, Winnie and Rebecca left, they wanted Rosie to open some of her presents, especially the ones chosen and gifted by them.

This is what Bucky loved, being surrounded by his family.

They crowded in a circle in the living room on the floor and on the couch, nestled away under the glow of the tall lamp in the corner. Rosie was perched in Bucky’s lap and Matilda was cuddle into Winnie’s side, full with cake and on a sugar crash. 

So far, Rosie had opened a hand painted rocking horse from Steve and Sharon for her bedroom, a tea set from Rebecca and a new trike that could be pushed along from Winnie. 

Rosie was in her element, she couldn’t believe all of the new gifts she had received and was especially besotted by the trike.

When it came to Layla’s two presents in the gift bag, she sat back and excitedly watched as Rosie tore into the paper with Bucky’s help at removing the tape. 

Lee mainly just wanted to see Bucky’s reaction. 

When the box was revealed, everyone burst into laughter at the look on Bucky’s face, it was worth capturing on camera just for future reference.

“Yay, a drum set.” Bucky stated dryly, looking over Rosie’s head at Layla with an unimpressed scowl that made her lip twitch with accomplishment. “Brilliant.” He added when Rosie recognised the picture on the box and started to slap her hands against it, jostling the inside and created a tinkle. 

“That’s awesome!” Rebecca cheered, giving Layla a high five, bouncing on her knees beside her. 

Bucky sighed to himself, if Rosie wasn’t going to drive him insane with the drum, Becca certainly was.

“Who are we to stand in the way of her creative nature, Bucky? I swear, she’s got some real talent. She’s gonna be the next Phil Collins, I know it.” Layla continued to wind Bucky up, he levelled her with another glare and then Steve when he started snickering beside him. 

“I wouldn’t go that far, Animal from The Muppets maybe.” Bucky deduced making Layla properly laugh, he then pretended to be excited when Rosie tapped his cheek for his attention and slapped the box containing the miniature drum enthusiastically. “Well, baby girl, all I say is that you better make a fortune from this drum one day and fund my retirement.” He decided, cracking his own smile.

“Maybe a hearing aid too.” Layla spoke, causing the whole room to chortle. She caught Bucky’s eye and they shared a smile, it was long and deep, the type that had a real connection as if they were reading each other’s minds.

Steve watched them have a silent conversation, his brow furrowed. There was something strange about them, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

It was odd, there was a strange energy surrounding them, a magnetised force. 

The look of enchantment on Bucky’s bright face was familiar, he’d seen it before, many years ago when Natasha was first on the scene.

“Steve, are you okay?” Steve felt a tug at his inner elbow and snapped out of his trance to see Sharon pulling at his sweater with a look of concern, he quickly painted on a smile for his fiancée. 

“Yeah, honey.” He lied, pecking her forehead and wrapping an arm around her waist to cinch her in close, he looked over at Bucky and Layla again but saw nothing suspicious, Bucky was just helping Rosie tear open some polka dotted paper that was wrapped around a smaller gift this time, Layla was watching intently with an eyeful of love, her heart swelling when Rosie gasped aloud at her other gift. 

Hmm, maybe Steve had imagined the look, he shook his head to banish away his suspicions. 

“Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!” Rosie chanted happily, shoving away the wrapping paper and holding up a cuddly toy to show Bucky. “Al!” She squealed, hugging the toy close and earning a collective _‘awwwww’_ from everyone. 

Layla had gifted Rosie a cuddly, white cat with long legs, a tail and pointed ears. It was definitely supposed to be a girl cat since it was wearing a purple tutu but to Rosie, due to the colour of the cat, it was a replica of Alpine. 

“Maybe fake Al and real Al can have a tea party now.” Becca suggested aloud. 

“Don’t put ideas in her head, Bex.” Bucky snorted, imagining Rosie sitting Alpine down with fancy dress on. 

Just as if Alpine heard the idea, he jumped down from his perch on the windowsill and left the room. 

When it came to everyone leaving Layla didn’t know what to do with herself, she waved Steve and Sharon off with Bucky, had a hug from Winnie and Becca then set about clearing away the leftovers from the party while Bucky put Rosie and Matilda to bed, they had fallen asleep on the couch without rousing when Bucky tried to wake them for a snack before bed. Layla was glad, it brought her more time to herself while he wrestled with the two sleeping girls to get them changed for bed. 

Layla rubbed her face tiredly, ready to climb into bed herself at just gone 7pm. Having not driven herself here and previously planning to spend the night with him, Layla didn’t have much choice but to hang around. It just felt stifling, beyond awkward at Matilda’s confession, especially since they didn’t address it. 

Should she bring it up? 

Would he?

Was Matilda going to come out with more crazy wishes? 

She felt trapped, caught in the net at the end of her own game. She initially felt in control, happy with the situation, not now. This was too close to him, she felt too involved if that was possible. 

Shutting away the last containers of party food in the fridge, Layla stepped back only to bump into something solid, she stumbled but strong arms caught her before she could twist her ankle in her boots.

Bucky had crept up behind her, not intentionally mind, Layla had been so swamped by her worried that she hadn’t acknowledged his footsteps coming down the stairs or the satisfying click of the stair gate as he shut it behind him once at the bottom.

“Careful now.” He whispered into her ear, tickling her hair with his soft breath. Lee shivered, he reached around her to reopen the fridge and pull out of bottle of Budweiser, he went to grab another for her but she caught his wrist. He shrugged and closed away the briskness, uncapping his beer and tossing the lid to counter with a clank. He studied her carefully as he took a swig from the brown bottle, she stared back defiantly. “I know what you’re doing, don’t make things awkward between us.” He demanded, shaking his head, pursing his lips frustratedly, he took another giant gulp.

There we go, the big old’ elephant taking up all of the space in the kitchen had been addressed. 

She supposed she had to be thankful really, it wasn’t like she was ever going to grow the balls to do so. Maybe it was better coming from him, he was blunt, not one to hide his emotions well.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Bucky.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, pushing her shoulders back confidently, anything to make herself look braver. 

“Anything, literally anything is better than fucking silence, Lee.” He spat, gulping down the last of his beer and placing it down angrily. Layla crumbled and reached behind her to open the fridge, she got him another beer and handed it to him, he popped off the cap but didn’t drink from it immediately, he sat it beside his empty bottle. “I deal with enough silence as it is, don’t add to it.” Bucky plonked himself down in one of chairs at the glass table, the legs screeched against the tiles. 

“What’s the matter, Bucky? Is it what Matilda said? Look, she’s just a kid, they don’t think before they -“ 

“No, it’s not about what Matilda said, that was to be expected, she loves you. It’s about the bigger picture, Layla. My whole fucking life is a shit show, today just made it painfully obvious.” He dropped his head into his hands, he clutched at his hair and yanked. Lifting it back up, he slouched backwards in the seat. “I see all these kids in my house, happy, with two parents who just seem to be the prime example of love, they probably have a fucking picket fence and double garage. They probably eat casserole for dinner on Thursdays! Jeez, I feed my kids Mcdonalds! They live perfect lives! Then there are my kids, with a Dad who probably works too much and relies more than he should on his family and babysitter. They have a Mom who didn’t want them, she’s a fucking lunatic and I don’t know what to do Layla.” 

“Keep talking to me, tell me how you feel.” Lee pushed, knowing know that he was finally spilling his guts, showing her a vulnerability that meant she could truly help and soften the edges of the anger, desperation and confusion he was burying himself with on a daily basis, just coming and going, living in the moment because he didn’t know what was coming next. 

“Seeing these kids, with their parents, loved and happier than anything - it makes me want that for my kids. I want them to have the stability, I want them to know they have just more than me but... “ Bucky hesitated, he caught himself before he could finish and it looked as though to Lee, that he was carefully choosing his words. Once he seemed settled, he continued on but Layla could still see the nervousness creeping between each syllable and vowel. “I don’t want any of that with Natasha.” 

“Nobody’s making you do anything with her, Bucky.” 

“I’m making me, Lee.” He argued fiercely, motioning to himself with so much spite, it made Lee’s lip tremble. “I gotta do whatever is right for my girls.” He stated stubbornly, licking his bottom lip and then raking his hands down his face, pulling his skin and then clenching his fists against his thighs until he knuckles whitened.

“Doing whatever is right, isn’t the same as doing something for happiness. I’m sorry if that’s not what you want to hear, I don’t have the right to be saying anything really, I’m just an outsider looking in but I see you everyday and I see that you’d go to the ends of the earth for Matilda and Rosie. I see that you work yourself silly as a distraction, you endure shit from Natasha when you shouldn’t. I see you hurting all the time, Bucky. But I can’t say anything because it’s not my place to. I want to see you smiling, I want to see your shoulders not sagging with the weight of ‘doing the right thing’, I want just want to see you happy, carefree, anything but this - not over her.”

Layla wanted to be careful and cautious with her choice of words but once she started, she couldn’t stop rambling. She had to be honest with him, her view wasn’t warped because she was sleeping with him and desperate for him to leave Natasha so she could take her place. No, that wasn’t it at all. 

She was smart, conscious of the real world and didn’t have high expectations. She merely worried for Bucky, for the girls too who had enamoured her from the moment she’d started working for Bucky. 

They were important to her. 

“Bucky, I think you just need to sit down and have a long think about what you want. Don’t let anybody else influence your choice, this is about you and the girls - nobody else.” She emphasised, Bucky swallowed harshly and then looked up at Layla before him with the prettiest, soulful blue eyes that always had her focused or lost, there was no in between. 

Bucky had enough money to up and leave if he wanted to, he could leave behind the house for Natasha and get somewhere else for him and the children. His business was swarming with customers, he had a strong family and friends support unit behind him. He could divorce Natasha if he pleased, so long as his moral compass would allow that. 

Lee struggled to understand why Bucky’s idea of a perfect family was parents being together, she knew his upbringing influenced that and she was aware he didn’t have the best relationship with his Mother and Father when he was a boy.

But was suffering like this truly the right thing to do?

“I do know what I want, Lee.” He argued, his voice hoarse and croaky. He licked his lips and focused in on her intensely, she waited for him to elaborated his vague response to a speech that had no ulterior motives behind it. “I want you.” He said.

Layla gulped, tilting her head and trying to formulate a response. What did he mean? He was being too vague, she needed him to be loud and clear, she wanted to know where she stood in this mess. 

“You have me.” She replied meekly, Bucky’s brow creased and her rapidly shook his head. “Bucky, you have me.” Layla repeated firmly, he was in a state of turmoil. 

She picked up her feet and pushed back from the centre island, walking over to him and placing herself in his lap gently. Almost immediately, his arms wound around her like vines in a fairytale forest. He was holding on like he was afraid she’d disappear in a cloud of smoke, she was his one grip on reality, the one thing he knew he wanted besides his children. 

“Don’t leave me.” He begged sadly, burrowing into her neck, she slung an arm around his shoulders to stay balanced but moved her other. 

“I won’t, I swear.” She cupped his cheek and rubbed his graying beard with her fingers, enjoying the coarseness beneath her fingertips. It was grounding - to both of them. “You’re so fucking pretty, I could look at you all day.” She said earnestly, tracing out his sharp features physically and mentally. 

Bucky snorted like he disagreed. 

“Don’t you mean handsome? I’m not pretty.” He fiddled with a belt loop on her skirt, tugging and rolling it.

“No, I meant pretty, you’re very handsome but you’re beautiful too.” Lee told him. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” He announced, tilting his chin to kiss her sweetly. She kissed him back but pulled away, she felt like she was taking advantage of him even though he initiated the kiss and his body language made it clear that he was done talking about Natasha and her butterfly effect. “Thank you for all your help today.” 

“You’re welcome, wouldn’t have wanted to spend my Saturday doing anything else but chasing children and eating cake.” There was a teasing edge to her tone, Bucky chuckled. “By the way, I have a paper that’s due in Monday. Would you be able to proof read it for me? I’ve checked it myself but I like it when you go over it, it’s nice to have a different opinion.” She requested nicely, knowing that he’d say yes anyway.

“Anything for you, angel.” He replied, nuzzling her cheek with the tip of his perfectly pointed nose. 

“Anything, huh?” 

“Mmm, yeah. Whatever you want, it’s yours.” He breathed, inhaling the tartness of her perfume just below her ear. It also amazed Layla how quickly his mood changed, one minute he was kicked puppy and the next unpredictable like a feral cat, hungry but not for substance.

“You make it sound like I’m your sugar baby, Bucky. Though, with the amount you pay me, I may as well be.” She muttered, tilting her head back when Bucky began to divert his attention to her neckline.

“Complaining?” Bucky goaded, dragging his teeth along her throat. 

“Yes, I am actually. You pay me too much, Bucky.” Lee persistently scorned, Bucky snorted into her neck and the vibrations made Lee shiver with a run of tickles. 

“You really are something else, sweetheart. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who’s complained about being paid too much - like ever.” He spoke with astonishment, not meaning it as a bad thing, she was perfect - humble beyond belief and well deserving of the $1400 transferred into her account every four weeks. If she’d accept more, Bucky would gladly give it. “Darling, your work and your company is priceless. If you spent the money on stupid things instead of rent and stashing it into your savings, then maybe I’d agree but I don’t.” He stated, kissing her fiercely and leaving no room for an argument. 

“My company? You really are making me sound like a sugar baby.” She let out a hiss when Bucky bit her lip in retaliation, she swatted his chest and brought her finger up to soothe the welt. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, darling. I’ll tell you what, let me show you just how much I enjoy your company.” He proposed, sliding a hand between her legs. Layla couldn’t say no, she could never say no to him. Maybe tonight wasn’t a night to be sleeping together, maybe it would be better spent talking. Maybe not. 

Sex was a good distraction for him, it got him out of his head for awhile. When he was with her, he was distracted anyway so didn’t tend to focus on anything but her.

Bucky manoeuvred them from the chair and twisted Lee until he legs were wrapped around his hips securely, he held her under the backside and intermittently kissed her as he left the kitchen, he didn’t unlock the stairgate, he missed the living room entirely and it wasn’t until he passed the laundry room and downstairs toilet that she realised he was going into the rarely used games room. 

The games room was usually solely used for guys night, they TV was bigger and better, it had surround sound. The Playstation was plugged in and all of the DVD’s, games and other appliances were on a shelf. 

There was a pool table in the centre of the room, with overhanging lights. 

Behind the curved couch, there was an abundance of other toys for the girls that rarely got used. Bucky stored them away to see if either Rosie or Matilda asked for them, if they didn’t within a month, he’d donate them. 

He pushed the door open and kicked it with the sole of his sneaker but not hard enough to shut it, Layla shimmied down until her feet were firmly on the ground then caught his face between her hands and greedily yanked his lips to hers. 

Bucky moaned into her mouth, savouring the sweetness of cake icing. He walked them both backwards until Layla’s lower back collided with the edge of the pool table in the centre of the room, she jumped up and pulled him by the t-shirt between her legs. 

He didn’t stay there for long, pulling back after another nip to Layla’s lower lip. He bent to undo the zips on the side of her ankle boots, he pulled them off one at a time and tossed them to the side. As he did this, Lee pulled the tie from her hair then hastily removed her top, she was left in a strapless bra. 

Moaning appreciatively at the sight of her tits, he moved onto her tights next, shoving his fingers up her skirt to catch the waistband and roll the nylon down one leg at a time, kissing her skin as he went, her tights ended up beside her boots.

He looked up at her as his dexterous fingers crept back up the denim of her black skirt, he found the sides of her Miami knickers and tugged them down with assistance from her in the form of lifting her backside. Bucky tucked them away in the front pocket of his jeans then set to work in teasing her with hot kisses on the insides of her knees in the most ticklish spots, she whimpered with need. God, she wanted him bad, his mouth, fingers - anything! This was her favourite type of sex, the dirty kind with clothes still on and out of a bed. 

He kissed the inside of her thighs, maintaining eye contact as he did so. Lee writhed when he finally dipped his head, pushing her thighs apart for easier access. The first lick against her throbbing clit was heaven, the following swipe between her velveteen folds sinful.

His lips met her centre in a deep, french kiss. She fell back against the green velvet, tugging her own hair in rapture. The prickle of his facial hair against her sensitive genitals was intense, the burn and the following soothe a welcome addition. 

Picking her apart, lick by lick, Bucky worked her to a happy edge with just his tongue but he never allowed the muscle to enter her cunt. He only entertained the outside, nipping her labia, parting her lips and suckling her clit hard enough to draw a sob but he wouldn’t push hard enough to let her come. 

Layla was getting impatient, she clutched his hair, yanking him up to her level and taking the bottom of his t-shirt in her hand, she lifted it up roughly and swiped it over his head. She dropped it to the ground then found his hand before he could go to her covered breasts, she guided it between her legs with a darkened gaze directed at him. 

He smirked back, loving how riled she was with a little pussy eating, he traced the length of her pussy, from hole to clitoris. 

“My sweet girl, so cock hungry.” He taunted, barely pushing the fingertip of his middle finger inside her. “Ask me nicely and you might just get what you want.” He stroked her cheek with his free hand, she squirmed against the pool table, trying to rock her hips into his hand. 

“Touch me.” She beseeched, desperately wriggling against his hand. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” He tutted, holding the side of her neck. “That wasn’t nicely.” He rebutted

“Please touch me, Daddy.” She replied through gritted teeth, adding the Daddy on at the end because she’d seen his eyes fall black with lust earlier when she’d said it.

She didn’t particularly have a Daddy kink, Bucky didn’t either but it was new - electrifying, something he’d never explored.

“Okay, sugar.” His middle and ring fingers slowly began to sink into her warmth, she clenched immediately and cried loud enough that Bucky thought it best to smother her lips with his to stop her from being too loud, especially when his fingers worked faster inside of her.

She keened at the taste of herself lingering on his tastebuds, the distinct taste of pussy a huge turn on. Lee pressed into him, grinding against his fingers in the same way she’d grind against his cock. 

They found the spongiest part of her upper walls, stroking with determination. Layla moaned throatily into his mouth, pressing her chest to his which reminded him that she was still wearing a bra. He let go of her neck to reach behind and undo the clasp, it fell to the velvet below. 

His lips suctioned around her nipple, her sucked hard and bit after, soothing the bite with a lick and doing the same to her other nipple, all while fingers plunged in and out, crooking here and there, causing a red hot wave to surge through Lee.

It was hard to concentrate; her pulse echoed in her eardrums, her entire body was alight from her toes upwards, she was so close.

“Bucky.” Layla implored, flushed from the cheeks down. “Gonna cum.” She cried when his thumb pressed her clit, he flicked over it repeatedly, massaging it beneath the hood and coaxing it out. 

“Not yet.” He denied, halting all movement of his fingers and pulling them out slowly. 

Layla was livid, her eyes were angry and crinkling at the corners, her entire body was tense and her thighs shook around his hips. 

“What the fuck?” She was furious, he’d edged her twice for no good reason. 

“What’s the matter, angel?” He cooed, nibbling along the shell of her ear whilst rubbing the insides of her trembling thighs. 

“Let me cum.” She cried out, leaning on her spread palms for a deep kiss which Bucky let her have. Her tongue met his, their lips moulded together and while he was distracted, Layla began to work on undoing his belt. 

He let her, he pulled back to watch intently but his fingers didn’t stray far from her clit. Bucky was repeatedly swiping over her clit, moving in circles, pressing down at different levels of force. She struggled to concentrate on her task but yanked his belt open, popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down, almost catching herself on the teeth. Layla plunged her hand inside his boxers, pulling his appendage out and pushing his boxers down his thighs with his jeans tangled up with them. 

Thinking she was just playing and delivering some payback when she squeezed his ass and dug her nails in, he was left unsuspecting. 

But...

Bucky choked on a moan when she delivered a taste of his own medicine, she pumped him twice and swiped her fingers over the wet tip, spreading the pre cum all over to aid her movement and make them more fluid as not to hurt him. 

She knew how to tease him, she knew what he liked and what made him fall dangerously close to the edge quickly. Her wrist twisted and she caught him just right, she nudged her thumb along the ridge of the head and pressed just beneath it until his hips bucked into her hand. 

Meanwhile, his movements had stopped and Lee was left throbbing between the thighs. 

She made sure to kiss him dirtily, shoving her tongue inside his mouth to touch his, he loved that. Her hand moved along him faster, squeezing at all the right places, when she sucked on his bottom lip and swiped over his tip at the same time, she felt him pulse and very swiftly squeezed him at the base and neglected to move.

She’d denied him an orgasm, it was rare he’d cum from a hand job alone but Layla had been counting on him being wound up from teasing her. 

She squared up to him, still trembling like a scared mouse and narrowed her gaze. 

“If I don’t cum, you don’t cum.” She stated, well - challenged. 

“Is that so? Are you sure you want to play that game with me, angel?” He reasoned, lifting his hand to her mouth and swiping his wet fingers against her plush bottom lip, immediately her tongue darted out to taste herself and she looked down at her lap, shaking her head. “That’s what I thought.” He sniggered, stepping back a foot. “On your knees.” He snapped, clicking his fingers at the floor before him. 

She was a pretty wreck, dropping to her knees like a good girl, something Natasha had never done. Layla liked being dominated, Natasha did not. Layla was a submissive, Natasha was a dominant. 

Layla’s perky tits bounced as she dropped to the floor with her skirt gathered around her waist, she sat an inch away from his Stan Smiths, he tilted her chin up with his fingers. His cock bounced in her line of sight, hard and wet at the tip, she subconsciously licked her lips. 

She adored sucking his cock, she devoured him every time. 

“Suck my cock like a good girl and you might be able to cum.” He decided, holding himself by the base and guiding the tip to her parted lips. She stuck her tongue out and he tapped himself on it twice before pushing in to the wet cavity of her throat, she swallowed around him. His hands ravelled in her hair, pushing it back from her face but not using the strands as leverage to push her head into him. No, he always allowed her that bit of control, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. 

Looking down briefly, he imagined her pretty face covered in his cum, her tongue licking away any traces on her lips. His cock twitched at the thought, making him turn away before he came too quickly. 

She was going to be the death of him. 

When Layla looked up at Bucky through her lashes, his eyes were shut tight. She saw and opportunity and ceased it, dropping one hand between her legs and finding her wet centre, she used her other hand to steady herself on his thick thigh. 

Simultaneously bobbing her head up and down, sucking hard and also rubbing her hard clit in circles, Layla felt her previously denied orgasm blossom. She sucked harder, coming to the tip and suckling there just how he liked, her fingers scrubbed against her clitoris and when her orgasm hit with the force of a freight car, her thighs clamped shut around her hand. She pulled back to moan and rest her forehead against his thigh, slowly massaging herself to prolong her climax. 

Bucky’s eyes snapped open the moment her lips left his shaft, he watched her writhe at his feet as she orgasmed over her hand. Despite looking so ravishing while masturbating and sucking him off, she’d done so without permission and also made herself cum, leaving him hard and on the cusp himself.

She panted against his thigh, catching her breath. Only when she felt Bucky’s hand stroke her cheek, did she dare to look up. She was a sight for sore eyes, hair mussed, cheeks flushed with a post orgasmic glow, eyes bright and beaming, lip bitten to death. 

“I’m sorry.” She quickly stammered, seeing the dangerous and aroused glint in Bucky’s baby blues. 

“You’re a bad girl, I told you that you weren’t to cum yet.” He tutted, cupping her cheek. “You couldn’t stop yourself could you? You were all riled up from my fingers and mouth, weren’t you? Come on, pretty girl. I’m feeling generous.” He spoke, helping her up. Layla’s legs trembled but she was malleable enough for Bucky to manipulate into position over the pool table. 

She ended up face down with her backside pressed against Bucky’s hard cock, it slid between her cheeks, teasing the sensitive flesh of her cunt. Her nipples rubbed against the shamrock green felt, her hips dug into the hard edge of the wooden table itself. 

“Bucky, please.” She whined, greedily seeking another release. Bucky ignored her plea, running both palms over the plump expanse of her ass, cupping the flesh and pushing his cock harder between the lips of her pussy. He couldn’t stop himself delivering a spank to her left cheek, following it in short succession with another firmer one, he groaned happily when her skin turned a light shade of crimson. 

His mouth salivated when he pulled apart her cheeks, rutting his cock between them until it snuggly rested against her. He experimented, grazing his thumb just over her asshole to see how she’d react to a more intimate touch. To his surprise, she backed into him, he repeated the action just to be sure it wasn’t a fluke and she did it again. 

Oh, that was going to have to be explored.

He couldn’t wait any longer to be inside her, he eased himself in with little resistance. Her vaginals walls stretched around the wide head of him and then swallowed the rest of his length seamlessly. Bucky grunted when she clenched, he moved slowly at first, thoroughly enjoying when her fingers curled against the velvet. Lifting herself onto the tips of her raspberry red painted toes, Lee turned her cheek to rest against the table, her mouth opened in little pants and sheieks when he started to fuck her faster. 

When Layla let out a particularly loud yelp, Bucky pressed a palm to her mouth to stifle the noises even though he wanted to hear her. 

“Ssh, you’re gonna wake the babies.” Bucky hushed, rutting into her. Layla’s eyes rolled back into her head when he caught her g-spot, she nearly bit him.

Bucky was loving it, seeing her beneath him in a submissive position and Layla was happy to oblige, the feeling of fullness indescribable. 

Unfortunately, neither parties were aware of the 6ft tall, blonde hurricane making his way through the front door in search of his fiancée’s left behind iPhone but boy, were they about to be. 

Steve Rogers grumbled under his breath, stepping back into the house he’d left only an hour ago to retrieve Sharon’s phone. The minute they’d arrived home and made it through their own front door, Steve pounced on Sharon and attempted to initiate sex. 

Due to not being on birth control, Sharon used an app on her iPhone to track her menstrual cycle and fertility, it meant Steve having to use a condom on the days where she was fertile. 

When she’d pushed him back before he could get his hand under her dress, she began digging through her purse for her phone to check if she was ovulating. After digging for longer than Steve could handle, she came up empty handed and suddenly remembered leaving it on the arm of the couch when Rosie was opening her presents after taking some pictures. 

She’d begged Steve to come back and get it, he’d insisted they forget about the app and he’d pull out but Sharon argued back saying that she needed her phone for work and to stop being a sex blinded pig, sensing an argument Sharon had finished the conversation by hinting she’d make it worth his while and dragged her dress over head in the hallway.

He’d never left the house faster. 

Letting himself in, Steve frowned when he didn’t see any sign of Bucky or Layla. He shrugged to himself and assumed they were outside smoking or something, maybe sorting the girls for bed, he merely thought he’d pop his head out after grabbing Sharon’s phone from the lounge which was where she’d described it as being. 

With the gold iPhone in hand, Steve set about looking for Bucky to let him know he’d come back for Sharons device. He checked the garden and came up empty handed, he then listened from the bottom of the stairs for any noise upstairs but it was quiet and past the girls bedtimes anyway. 

Straining his ears, he listened carefully and tuned into a quiet murmur from the opposite end of the foyer. He located the sound as coming from the games room and made his was down there, assuming they were hanging out in there since the TV was larger and the couch more comfortable. 

He had no clue what he was walking into and when he pushed the door open from where it was barely latched, his mouth fell agape and his face paled. 

Inside the games room, Bucky was railing Layla hard. They’d swapped positions and Layla was now sat upon the table with her legs bent around Bucky’s hips, he was tightly holding on and she was doing the same. Her nails were embedded in his back and her mouth was attached to his neck, sensing her about to cum again, Bucky reached into the tight space between them and strummed her clit. 

“Cum for me, angel. Need you to cum for me, cum around my fat cock - oh fuck.” He groaned into her ear, she cried into his skin, the sound muffled as she came around his cock, gushing and soaking him. “Fuck!” Bucky roared as he came fiercely, pushing himself to the hilt, tip kissing her cervix.

Steve knows the sound Bucky makes when orgasming - don’t ask why - and watches in disbelief as he clings to Layla tighter for a brief moment and then dips his chin to kiss her. 

What the fuck is going on? 

He watches as Layla lazily kisses Bucky back, her legs relaxed around his hips and the clawing motion of her hands on his back relaxes, the white pressure marks disappear but as Layla withdraws back, she sees a flash of movement which is just Steve blinking in the crack of the door. 

She screams, Bucky Jumps at the sudden raise in pitch and Steve does nothing but remain frozen in his place like a statue at the local art gallery. 

Bucky can’t believe his eyes and Steve can’t either, there’s a sound of shuffling, something hitting the floor and the jingle of Bucky’s belt against his bunched up jeans. 

Steve watched in pure horror as Bucky removed himself from between Layla’s spread legs to yank up his jeans, his penis softening from ejaculation and Steve clearly sees that there’s not latex barrier present. 

There’s a string of cum on the tip and he can clearly see the glistening wetness pooling on the wooden ledge between Layla’s legs as she fights to pull her arms back into the sleeves of her top, put her breasts back in the cups of her bra and yank her garments up to cover her exposed chest. 

Finally, Steve breaks the not so silent silence. 

“What the fuck?” 

Bucky looks startled and has done since his eyes met Steve’s, Layla looks petrified and he can see this by the tremor in her shoulders, the jitter in her hands and the way her eyes are darting everywhere.

“What are you doing here?” Bucky exclaimed, stepping forward as Steve opened the door fully. Bucky stepped in front of Layla in a protective stance, buckling his jeans at the same time. 

“I - uh - Sharon’s phone.” Steve explained like he was in the wrong, holding up the device weakly as Layla jumped from the pool table and yanked her skirt down. She darted around behind the form of Bucky, jumping into her underwear and somehow getting her tights back on before straightening herself out.

“You didn’t think to knock?” Bucky fumed. 

“Knock? Why the fuck would I suddenly start knocking after a decade of letting myself into your house?” Steve yelled back. “This isn’t even about me! What were you both doing? You’re sleeping together?! I knew something was going on between you both!” 

“Will you keep your damn voice down!” Bucky growled, grabbing Steve by the sleeve and yanking him inside the games room, slamming the door shut this time. 

“How long has this been going on?!” Steve’s voice raised by many decibels, his normally sky blue eyes were now a stormy grey. He was furious. 

Layla shook on the spot, her hands trembled at her sides. She tried to ground herself, she attempted to focus on her senses but nothing drowned out the fury of Steve Rogers. She didn’t know what to say, so thought it was best to stay silent. 

“This -“ Bucky motioned between him and Layla. “ - is none of your business.” He seethed. 

“It’s my business now, Bucky. What the fuck?” Steve yelled again, his face twisted in disgust. He couldn’t get rid of the image of them engaged in sex from his head, he couldn’t even look Layla in the eyes after seeing her most intimate areas. He felt like he’d done something wrong. “Tell me, how long have you been doing this? Days? Weeks? Months? Since she started?!” He bellowed, directing his anger and intensity at Bucky. Layla flinched at his voice. 

“Only a month or so!” Bucky defended. 

“Does Natasha know?” Steve circled Bucky, his eyes never drifting. Bucky pulled his hair hard, closing his eyes for a brief moment. 

“No, she doesn’t, not that she’d exactly care if she did.” Bucky chuckled humourlessly. 

“She’d sure as hell report you.” Steve stated surely, stopping back in front of Bucky and placing his hands on his hips. “Fuck, I should report you!” He scoffed, knowing full well he wouldn’t. 

“Steve - “ Layla whimpered, stepping forward on her toes, only for Bucky to place his arm out to stop her. 

“Report me for what? Layla is eighteen, almost nineteen. We’re consenting adults, Steve.” Bucky replied calmly, Steve’s eyes lit up with a lethal flame at Bucky’s patronising tone. 

“She’s your babysitter!” Steve shrieked, waving his hand at Layla. 

“Yes, she is. So what?” Bucky shrugged. Layla cringed, he was playing a dangerous game. Despite his usual golden retriever like demeanour, Steve Rogers didn’t play around. 

“I really want to punch you in the face.” Steve stated simply, his fists clenching on his hips. “Does he pay you for sex, Layla?” Steve diverted his attention to the cowering young girl, she rapidly shook her head. Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes at Steve. 

“No! No, he pays me like normal for looking after the girls.” Layla said quietly, her voice trembling like the rest of her. “Steve, please! Don’t tell anyone! Please.” She was on the verge of a panic attack, she saw Steve’s expression drop. 

“He won’t tell anyone, Lee.” Bucky soothed, looking over his shoulder. 

“What makes you so sure?” Steve countered. 

“You’re my best friend, we’re like brothers.” Bucky said, Steve snorted. 

“We might be but that doesn’t make this okay, it’s disgusting. You’re taking advantage of her! You’re having an affair, Bucky! Do you not see how wrong this is?” Steve asked, frantic now. 

“No, I’m not! And anyway, it’s a little hypocritical coming from you, don’t you think? I know how you and Sharon got together, I was there. Why don’t you share the gory details, Rogers?” 

“That was different, Bucky! Sharon and I got together after Lorraine and I split.” He defended. 

“Yeah, after she caught you knuckle deep in her best friend.” Bucky uttered darkly, Steve’s eyes flashed to black and all Layla could do was watch. 

“I should fucking kill you.” Steve spoke maliciously, seeing nothing but red. 

“Steve, please.” Layla begged again, he looked over at her with his lips pulled into a snarl. 

“I expected better from you - you have so much going for you. You’re smart, kind, generous. This is how you want the rest of your life to be? You want to be his mistress? No, Layla. He’s pushed the ruins of his marriage onto you and you fell for his charm, you’re a stupid, little girl.” Steve spat, Layla’s lip trembled with hurt, the ache in her chest a gaping hole. “And you, there’s a word to describe you. You’re a piece of shit, Barnes.” He sneered at Bucky, looking him up and down, laughing sardonically.

The moment the words left his mouth, Bucky was on him, shoving him against the wall to the left. 

Layla shrieked but Steve seemed unphased, Bucky’s forearm rested against his throat. 

“Shut your mouth, you know nothing.” Bucky growled lowly. 

“But you’re wrong, I know you and I know you’re not going to leave Natasha for her. Isn’t that what you’ve probably told her?” Steve nodded in Layla’s direction as best he could with Bucky pressing against his windpipe, Bucky growled again. 

“No.” The hole in Layla’s chest grew at Bucky’s quick reply.

In Bucky’s defence he hadn’t told her that, maybe insinuated it here and there but he’d never come out and say he’d leave Natasha for her. Did she even want that? With everything moving so fast, she hadn’t really thought about the future. She just knew she really liked Bucky and the smarter part of her always reeled her in when her feelings got too strong, she always reminded herself it was just sex, she was purely filling in the void of missing intimacy for Bucky. 

So, wait... was he using her like Steve said? 

She couldn’t bare to be in her own head, she couldn’t stand to watch them anymore, she didn’t want to be here anymore. Grabbing her boots from the floor, she yanked open the door and left the brawling men to it. 

Because Bucky had driven her this morning and she had every intention to stay over, she had no choice but to walk home in the pitch black. By now, her eyes were streaming and her heart hammering like a hummingbird’s wings. She shoved her feet into her ankle boots, grabbed her purse from the coat hook and vanished from the house, hearing no call for her name from either Steve or Bucky. 

“Get off me.” Steve grunted, shoving Bucky away. “You’re a fucking disgrace.” He coughed, rubbing his throat. 

“What I do is none of your business, you’ve always been like this. I’m fucking sick of listening to your moral bullshit, you’re always acting like you’re a fucking saint.” Bucky hissed, face red from anger.

“I’m no saint, Barnes. I just have a fucking conscience, I don’t bed teenage girls.” 

“It’s not like that.” Bucky sighed, rubbing his cheek. Steve crossed his arms, looking down at Bucky expectantly. 

“Yeah? Then enlighten me, what’s it like?” 

“I think I’m in love with her.” The words left his mouth without him even thinking, all along he’d planned to let Layla know that his feelings had grown exponentially over the month and a half of them seeing each other romantically. 

He wanted to let her earlier, he was just wasn’t brave enough, 

“Don’t.” Steve uttered, shaking his head in disbelief. “You don’t love her, she’s eighteen! You’re in love with the idea of her!” He exclaimed. 

“Don’t tell me how I feel, Steve!” Bucky roared, the last of his patience depleting. 

“Okay, fine.” Steve relaxed his tense posture, turned towards the door and rested his hand on the knob. “So you _are_ divorcing Natasha to be with her then? I mean, if you’re in love with her, that’s a given.” Bucky stayed silent, his mouth opened and closed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Be glad it was me that found you both and not Winnie, your kids, your wife. End it - for good.” He demanded simply, leaving his wordless and confused best friend behind.   
  
He left the glass house and slammed the door so hard the windows shook, upstairs the girls slumbered on, unperturbed by the commotion downstairs.

In his car, Steve slapped his hands against the wheel. 

“Fuck!” He bellowed, starting the engine and backing out of the driveway. 

He didn’t head in the same direction as he came, the guilt wouldn’t let him. Steve was well aware that Layla hadn’t driven and despite being pissed by both her and Bucky, there was no way he could allow her to walk home in the dark alone. 

She was a vulnerable, beautiful, young girl and sadly, with the wrongs of the world, made her a prime target. 

He could see the appeal and definitely understand why Bucky was attracted to her, she was a gorgeous and intellectual woman, if he was in Bucky’s shoes maybe he’d have indulged too but he knew right from wrong. She was young, old enough to be consenting and of legal age but too young for comfort. Men their age shouldn’t be sleeping with girls her age. 

Winding down roads that he knew were close by, Steve set out to search for Layla. She’d left minutes before him and wouldn’t have gotten far, he was correct and when he drove down a residential street three blocks over from Bucky’s place, he saw her walking down the street with her arms wrapped around herself to protect her bare shoulders from the breeze that had picked up. 

Sensing someone approaching behind her and seeing the glow of headlights, Layla twisted her neck to look back. Her pace picked up, she held her chin up. Her feet moved swiftly along the tarmac, the chunky heel of her boots clicked with each brisk step. Her heart hadn’t stopped hammering since leaving Bucky’s but now it kicked up a notch, the tears on her face were beginning to dry into a frosty covering over her cheeks. 

Steve sighed and rolled down the window, driving two feet behind her on the road, she walked even faster, her strides were long and deliberate. 

“Layla!” Steve called through the window, she turned again at the sound of her name and looked less alarmed when she saw it was Steve. 

She looked at his number plate and then recognised the deep blue Tesla, she ignored him, keeping up her pace. There was still a good fifteen minutes of walking left until she reached her apartment, maybe even twenty with her choice of footwear. 

She was really regretting not ringing Wanda to come pick her up. 

“Layla, get in the car.” Steve demanded, his tone lighter than at Bucky’s but still full of spite. “Layla, now.” He yelled, she span on her heel and stopped, Steve hit the brakes harder than he’d have liked. 

“No.” She said, Steve tensed his jaw and breathed out through his nose. 

“Layla, get in the car so that I can drive you home, I don’t want you walking home on your own in the dark.” He explained. 

“Why do you care? I’m just a stupid little girl, remember?” She sounded childish, yes. She was hurt, now doubting herself and everything around her.

She didn’t want to be. 

Did she even have a right to be upset? She was the disruption in the whole marriage, not Natasha. But surely, with how close she was with Bucky and his family, she was allowed to own the rip in her chest, the sickness settling in the bottom of her stomach like a paperweight and the catch of a cry in her throat. 

She knew it was just sex and companionship between them - she knew that. It was established, Bucky had let her control that. So why was she so mad that he’d expressed no desire to divorce Natasha to Steve? She’d also known that from the start. 

It just seemed more complex in her head, with the small acts of kindness that built their relationship on a solid foundation of trust, humour and pure goodness.

“Get in the car before I drag you in, Layla. I’m not in the mood for games, not tonight.” Steve said sternly, his face stoic. 

Layla studied him, hesitated on the spot, then sluggishly wondered around the front of the running vehicle and got in the passenger side. She tentatively clipped in the seatbelt and sat stiff as a board when Steve pulled away from the curb, she shivered at the change in temperature. Steve noticed her dithering in the leather seat and turned up the heater, also putting on the one built into her seat. 

“Thank you.” She forced out, unable to be rude for the kindness Steve had shown even though she was undeserving. 

“It’s okay.” Steve replied quietly, driving robotically. “I need directions.” He coughed.

“Oh, uh... yeah. I live in the off campus housing by Leamer.” Layla divulged, picking nervously at her cuticles until the were red raw. 

The car fell silent, unlike Bucky, Steve tended to drive in pure silence and it made the current journey ten times more awkward and suffocating. It was like they were both struggling on what to say, they knew what needed to be spoken about. 

Sneaking a daring glance out of the corner of her watery eyes, Layla observed Steve and saw that his appearance was immaculate. There was no bruises, scraps or bumps; meaning he mustn’t have gotten physical with Bucky like she’d thought after she’d run for the hills with little of her pride intact. 

“I told him to end it with you.” Steve suddenly spoke, his voice was husky. Lee stared at him, she swallowed back the lump in her throat and nodded at him. What more could she do? 

“I’m sorry that you had to see that.” She whispered pathetically. 

“Layla - “ Steve began but swiftly cut himself off, he exhaled loudly, his nostrils flared with new annoyance. “You don’t want to be involved with him, Layla.” He finalised. 

“Why?” She frowned, knowing she shouldn’t be questioning Steve. 

“Because I’ve known Bucky a very long time and I know the damage he’s capable of, believe me.” Steve sighed, looking ahead at the road. “He feeds off the thrill, he lives for it. He’s always been the same, why do you think he stayed with Natasha all this time? He likes the thrill of the fights and the unpredictability.” Maybe Layla needed the harsh truth to come from Steve, maybe she didn’t at the same time. 

“That can’t be true...” She frowned, looking more like naive schoolgirl with each pass of her lips. 

“Well, it is.” Steve was snappy, his knuckles were white as bone around the leather coated wheel. “I think it’s best if you find another job, get away from him. He won’t leave Natasha for you, you’re crazy if you think he would. You’re not far off being a child, Layla. Legal age or not, you’re barely a woman.” The hairline cracks in Layla’s heart splintered into jagged pieces, her eyes watered again and her lip quivered. 

Why had she gotten into Steve’s car? Why hadn’t she continued to walk in blissful ignorance? It’s true what they say, the truth really does fucking hurt and for some reason, it hurt even more coming from Steve Rogers. 

Wanting to get through the remaining few minutes of the car ride without bursting into tears, Layla opted to stay silent and bite down on her lip hard enough to quell the urge to cry. Her chest ached, her pride was punched and her confidence shattered. 

Steve didn’t attempt to talk anymore, he’d clearly said all that he wanted to. He’d sent a clear message in a Captain’s tone to both Lee and his oldest pal; end it or suffer the consequences. 

By the time Steve pulled into the car park below her block of apartments, Layla was already trying the handle, only to find the door locked because the engine of Steve’s Tesla was still running. Damn security protocols. 

“I’ll walk you up.” He announced when he finally turned off the engine and unsnapped his belt, Lee could only watch in horror as she too untangled herself from the seatbelt and all but threw herself out of the car clumsily. 

“N - no. Please, I can manage.” She whimpered when he approached her, the tears were already falling down her cheeks. She wanted Steve to leave, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry at his will. 

Steve looked truly guilty when he came to a stop in front of Layla, his broad form towered over her intimidatingly. He was bigger than Bucky, taller too. She didn’t feel the same type of safety with him as she did with Bucky, especially not after tonight. 

His words cut like razor blades, his nasty comments cut deep. 

Steve huffed and caught her elbow before she could move back, she looked down at where his long fingers were clasped around her joint. She tugged, he didn’t relent. 

“Layla, look at me.” He demanded stiffly, she reluctantly peered up through dewy eyelashes. “I’m sorry for calling you stupid, it was the heat of the moment. I was mad - I still am but I’m sorry for what I said. I don’t think you’re stupid, I just think you’ve got caught up in something more mature than you can handle.” 

“Okay.” She whispered back, desperate to get upstairs and into the safety of her home. Steve accepted her response, knowing he wouldn’t get much more out of her after the darker side she’d seen of him. “Can I go now?” Steve nodded and loosened her arm, his hands came up to her face before she could move and his thumbs swiped the tears from under her eyes. 

Layla moved back when Steve had wiped away the wetness, she turned away from him and scurried towards the entrance of her building. With her hand on the door, Layla turned back to see Steve just about to get back into his car. 

“Steve! Wait!” She called, her mouth moving at its own accord. Steve paused before ducking into the car, he looked at her expectantly. “Did he - did he not say anything about me after I left?” She didn’t know why she asked, perhaps because she needed to know before she made a decision to leave her job. 

Steve stared blankly at her from across the car park. 

“No, he didn’t.” He finally said, forcing himself to lie. He couldn’t tell her that he’d announced he was in love with her, it wasn’t right. He was lying to protect them both, it wasn’t right they were involved with one another. 

Layla yanked open the squeaky door of the building, pushing her way through a short gap and shutting out the horrors of the night behind her. 

What was initially a perfect day celebrating Rosie’s birthday, had now morphed into a real nightmare. This was exactly what she didn’t want. 

Taking the steps to her floor two at a time, Layla made it upstairs in record time. She fiddled in her bag for her keys, growing frustrated at every item swiped from her bag that wasn’t her keychain. Finally, she found it and managed to get the key in the stiff lock with shaking hands. 

Once the door to the apartment was unlocked, Layla stepped inside and boxed herself in from the outside world, the pungent waft of weed crept up her nose which meant that Wanda was home and had helped herself to her weed stash.

Wether or not she had company was to be decided upon barrelling into her room, though Layla was nearly sure that she’d be alone since she was on her period and Wanda didn’t just do male pleasure, she wanted something back in return, it was only fair. 

Layla scurried down towards the bedroom on jittering legs, tossing her purse on to the gaudy patterned, thrifted couch as she went.

As she reached the door of Wanda’s room, she pushed it open clumsily without knocking, not that it was much use anyway because the redhead was lay on her stomach with her earbuds in and lounging only in her panties with a loose ‘The Clash’ t- shirt thrown over top that was stolen from her very British, bad boy of an ex-boyfriend nickname named ‘The Vision’ but Layla was sure his real name was disgustingly average like Paul or something.

He had an affinity for black magic and was currently serving time in state prison for arson. 

There was a lit joint between Wanda’s pursed lips and an ashtray balanced on her pillow, she was quietly singing to an indie band that Layla despised and she only lifted her head from her notebook when she felt the draft of her door opening.

“Hey.” She greeted, yanking out her earbuds, Lee made a noise in the back of her throat that was supposed to be some form a greeting. 

She was distressed, Wanda knew that look, it was the same look she’d seen on the Friday night that Lee had come home pink in the cheeks and wet in the crotch of her underwear. 

Layla Parkins had been off for awhile, only Wanda Maximoff didn’t know that Lee was harbouring an affair with a married man nearly 19 years her senior.

They faced off briefly, with Lee crowding the doorway, unclenching and clneching the fist that wasn’t glued to the doorknob. Wanda just stared back, her eyes patient and when she eventually sat up, crossed her legs and pushed her books aside in a silent demand for Lee to sit, she held out the joint to Layla. 

Only then did the brunette move, stiffly perch herself on Wanda’s fluffy throw, take a long drag of the joint, hand it back and and rub her arms as if to offer herself some comfort, she turned to Wanda and anxiously twitched. 

Wanda could see that Layla’s lower lash line was wet and her lips dry like she’d licked them over and over, when she examined her best friend close enough, she could also make out some pale hickies just poking out from beneath her bardot neckline. Her hair was a tangled mess, from either her running her fingers through it or someone else, the uncertainty sent a flood of watered down fear to Wanda’s chest. 

This was sinister.

All she could do was wait for Layla to speak, her mouth opened and closed, she was trying to formulate her confession but Wanda had no idea of the chaos that was about to ensue and what she chose to start with only wracked Wanda further. 

“I need to tell you something about Bucky and you can’t tell anyone.” 

Wanda immediately thought the worst.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes is trapped in a toxic and loveless marriage, juggling Fatherhood with two small girls and his own business. As he falls deep into a downwards spiral of loneliness, Bucky seeks comfort elsewhere.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Bucky begins an affair with his babysitter, Layla Parkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s taken me a month to update!!!! Sorry! 
> 
> To be truthful, I struggled to write because I felt like nobody cared about this story and I know, eveeeeeryone says that but with little interaction, it’s easy to feel like your work is pointless. 
> 
> Anyway, I’m gonna start wrapping this up in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you’re staying safe. 
> 
> Comments and kudos is appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @youcancallmeelle

No contact was made between Layla Parkins and Bucky Barnes after Rosie’s birthday and the chaos that ensued, nothing - besides a brief text message sent on Sunday evening from Layla to let Bucky know she wouldn’t be able to work for the week due to being sick. 

Bucky knew she wasn’t sick, she was avoiding him, she didn’t want to see him, she was too busy licking her wounds. She’d thrown herself head first into her college work to catch up and had worked herself to the bone, staying up till late until she’d caught up and then gotten ahead. 

He merely left the message on read after slamming his iPhone into the wall and cracking the corner in frustration, he didn’t try to call or text her for nearly a whole week until the following Saturday afternoon.

With Layla not working, that meant Bucky had to pick up all the slack. He had to ring an uninterested and unsympathetic Steve to let him know he couldn’t work his usual shift of 8am till 6pm, he could only work around Matilda’s kindergarten schedule which was 8am till 3pm. Sam would cover his ass for him and Peter Parker was more than happy for extra time in the shop, Steve was in the process of hiring him permanently. 

On the mornings, Bucky drop Matilda off at kindergarten and fly straight to work afterwards, leaving Rosie with either Winnie or Rebecca when she wasn’t working herself. Thankfully, with Winnie being retired, she was flexible and able to help out whenever Rebecca was working her shift at Topshop in the mall two towns over. 

After 3pm, he’d pick Matilda back up and go home to relieve Winnie or Becca of Rosie, then cook dinner, do bath time and then bedtime. 

It was a challenge and half, he didn’t realise how much help Layla provided until he was struggling. Come the middle of the week, Bucky was ready to throw in the towel. 

With so much going on, Bucky didn’t even have time to dwell on the messy situation involving his sordid affair with Layla. 

The girls were driving Bucky to wits end, with Lee being gone all week and throwing off their schedule, they were truly driving him up the wall. 

Matilda was throwing a tantrum every five minutes, screaming until she was red in the face and crying until her voice went hoarse. She was physically lashing out at him and Rosie, refusing to co operate in any way, shape or form. Bucky had lost count of how many times he’d had to sit her at the bottom of the staircase in time out, it was something he never had to do and now, it was an hourly thing. She wouldn’t talk to him properly, she’d ignore him and favour time on her own instead of with him or her little sister. To top it all off, Alpine the little shit, had disappeared for two whole days which made Matilda even more inconsolable. 

He’d turned up one night and made himself at home in his usual spot on Mattie’s bed, she’d dragged him into Bucky at 5am on Wednesday morning after he’d stayed up printing flyers for his supposedly lost cat. 

Bucky was ready to tear is his hair out.

While Matilda was the embodiment of Satan himself, Rosie was the opposite, she was weepy, demanded every ounce of Bucky’s attention when he was home. If he left the room for even a minute, she’d burst into tears and call out for him, she wouldn’t sleep in her own room and was now used to sleeping with him which was the last thing he wanted to do since she was getting old enough to be out of the cot and in a big bed, her independence was important to him. 

If he showered, he’d have to sit her in his bed with the iPad and put some cartoons on the TV, if he wanted to do paperwork, she’d sit on his knee and amuse herself by grabbing his pen. If he was washing his car, Rosie was sat in the drivers seat repeatedly bashing the steering wheel while Matilda sulked on the front step with Alpine beside her. 

The persistent crying from Rosie whenever he attempted to do anything resulted in him purchasing a baby sling from Amazon Prime for her age group, so that he could do laundry, tidy the house, cook meals or even mow the grass without the high pitched wails of a distraught toddler. She was happy with this arrangement and sat against his back with a toothy smile, rubbing her cheek along his shoulder and running her fingers through his hair as he worked, the rhythmic sucking of her pacifier was oddly soothing.

Bucky could admit that it was seriously cute and he liked the quiet company of his youngest daughter. Admittedly, he babied her but only because he knew she was his last child and he wanted to make the most of it. 

On Saturday afternoon, Bucky had taken up Winnie’s offer of a sleepover and shipped the kids off to their Grandmother’s for a night of peace and quiet, some much needed R&R with a chilled beer. 

But before he could settle down, he needed to finally face Layla. They needed to talk about her job and their relationship (if there was one to be saved) he needed to tell her how he felt, why Steve had caught him off guard with his questions of divorcing Natasha. 

He needed some clarity, he needed to know where he stood. All week, he’d experienced some sort of awakening. He’d thought back to moments that had taken place over the last year and a bit, essentially the time in which Layla had entered his life. 

Bucky thought about all of his Father’s days and birthdays since then and who had made them special - the girls (obviously) but Layla had helped them construct handmade cards from their handprints that she’d manipulated to look like flowers, he kept them in a polly wallet in the bottom of his dresser, along with cookies flavoured with vanilla essence and shaped like cars that were eaten within minutes.

He reminisced over Easter gatherings, July 4th celebrations, back to school time for Matilda, Halloween - all of them involved Layla taking part and twisting those events into perfect memories that he held close to his heart. 

Layla Parkins had thrown him a lifeline when she’d entered his life with a giddy optimism, tatty Dire Straits t-shirt and jeans that were so ripped his Mom would have offered to sew them up. 

She’d come along, when he’d felt so disconnected, stringing him together with one Charlie and Lola impression at a time after Matilda went through an obsession with Lauren Child.

Layla was his girl, he couldn’t shake the feeling of love. He’d met her maybe ten years too late and twenty years too young. 

Did that really matter? It was questionable, undeniably so. But so what?

He wasn’t going to give up yet, he wasn’t ready to throw in the towel.

He refused to let her go without a fight. 

After dropping Matilda and Rosie off at Winnie and Rebecca’s suburban home, he drove South to the other side of town to Layla’s off campus accommodation. 

Despite the odd sense of deja vu, his feelings were neutral this time, he wasn’t angry or desperate, hurt or emotional... maybe drained and tired.

He pulled up in the usual place behind Layla’s car, relieved that she was there but he knew her roommate probably was too. 

It was familiar as he climbed the tower block, there was still the wretched smell of piss and weed, still an annoying boom or drum and bass coming from somewhere. 

With a sluggish limp, Bucky climbed the entire six floors and rapped his knuckles against Layla’s door, waiting for a minute with no response until he knocked again louder, this time it opened after twenty seconds. Only he wasn’t face to face with Layla, it was instead Wanda Maximoff and she didn’t look pleased to see him. 

“What?” She snapped, refusing to open the door wider than six inches. Her eyes were blazing with fury, a deep hatred that Bucky could clearly see. 

Oh, so she knew. 

“Hi. Is, uh - is Layla here?” He asked, Wanda snorted in disbelief that he actually had the gall to ask after the state her friend had come home in the week before. 

“No, she’s not and even if she was, she wouldn’t want to see you.” Wanda huffed, Bucky sighed and peered towards the floor, he kicked the edge of the doormat with the toe of his sneaker. “You should be ashamed, preying on her like that when she works herself to the bone for you. And to let her walk home upset, thank God for your friend. You’re unbelievable. It’s disgusting, you’re disgusting.” She emphasised heavily. 

Bucky snapped his head up, he scowled down at the short young woman and she stared back fiercely. 

“Yes, I know. I fucked up, I know that. I just need to see her, please! Where is she?” Bucky was willing to fall to his knees and beg, Wanda curled her lip upwards, she snarled through her teeth like a lioness. “Please, just tell me where she is. I need to talk to her and if she doesn’t want to see me, that’s fine. I know you’re protecting her but please? She needs to make her own choices.” 

Wanda thought it over, grinding her teeth together as she did so. She felt like she was betraying Layla’s trust but maybe she did need to talk to him, there was only so much moping she could do and that Wanda could endure. 

“If she doesn’t want to see you, will you leave her alone?” 

“Yes! Of course, I wouldn’t force her to do anything.” 

She sighed, opening the door to the widest point and stepping fully into view. Bucky waited patiently for her reply, knowing she was going to disclose Layla’s location to him but he was certain it was because Wanda hoped she’d sock him one and quit, leaving him with a broken heart and with the need to find help for his girls.

“She’s at the Starbucks on the corner of Turnover - by the antiques shop with the Russian dolls in the window.” 

“Thank you.” Bucky hurriedly replied, darting away and leaving Wanda to roll her eyes at his manic behaviour. He was like a child with ADD, sprinting down the stairs two at a time to pursue the girl he was in love with and needed to tell before he combusted. 

Street parking was easy to come by, with it being three in the afternoon, they town was being to empty. Bucky prepared himself to see Layla, he straightened his sweater and jeans, checked he had his wallet and phone, then got out of his car and ambled across the street to the franchise.

Stepping inside Starbucks, Bucky’s eyes darted around each section until they settled on the furthest corner. Layla was sat on a worn leather sofa with her earphones in and her MacBook balanced on her knees, she had a open notebook beside her and a pen dangling between her slender fingers. 

Bucky approached with caution in the almost empty shop, shuffling past an elderly gentleman with his nose buried in a Sudoku puzzle. 

Upon getting closer to Layla, he saw that her eyes were pressed shut and her chest was rising and falling. She looked exhausted, on the percipence of falling asleep if she wasn’t already. She’d yanked her hair into a half hearted ponytail, a few curls fell around her face but her skin was paler than usual, her cheekbones looked more slender but maybe it was an illusion because she was only wearing mascara and no other makeup. 

The white mug on the table was half filled with what he assumed to be some type of herbal tea and looked stone cold, her phone was tossed beside it facing down with a book on story writing for children. 

As not to startle her, Bucky gentle lowered himself to sit beside her on the couch in the secluded corner of the shop. The moment his backside connected with the leather, Layla’s eyes snapped open and settled on him. 

She looked surprised, her mouth hung open and he smiled sheepishly at her, motioning for her to remove her headphones. 

She did, slowly. 

“Hi, beautiful.” He pronounced, hopefully peering towards her. The spark in her eyes fizzled when he called her beautiful, the familiarity of it punching her in the centre of her spine but then the ache came, the hurt from last weekend resurfaced and her brows stitched together.

She didn’t have the energy to have an outburst, not that she would in the centre of a very public coffee chain in their hometown where idle gossip was tossed around like a plastic frizbee. 

“How did you know I was here, Bucky?” She huffed, shutting the screen of her laptop with more force than necessary. 

“I was just passing, noticed you were in here.” He coughed, Layla looked the least bit impressed with his lie. “Okay, I stopped at your apartment and Wanda told me. I just wanna talk, you haven’t called.” 

“You didn’t either.” Layla quipped, slumping into the cushion. 

“Been busy, thought you might appreciate the space too.” He answered sharply, she narrowed her eyes menacingly. “The girls have been difficult without you there, they’re real nightmares right now.” Bucky admitted to Layla, slouching too. 

Layla’s hard demeanour softened slightly when she saw that he genuinely looked worn out, he worked hard and did his best for Matilda and Rosie. She could cut him some slack for that, the girls kept her on her toes most of the time and she could imagine how demanding they were for their Daddy. 

“Sorry to hear that.” Layla whispered, he offered her a tight lipped smile, his eyes crinkled at the edges when she struggled to reciprocate it. “Have you spoken to Steve? Has he told anyone what he saw? Sharon, maybe?” She was talking so quickly that even Bucky almost struggled to hear, he was essentially lip reading. 

“Only briefly, work’s been awkward but no, he hasn’t told anyone. He wouldn’t, he doesn’t have it in him. He’s loyal, our bond may as well be blood.” Bucky said, so sure. “Layla, I’m sorry.” He burst, turning his body ninety degrees. She tensed up again, he could see her defences going up. 

“Sorry for what? Getting caught? Making me look like an idiot in front of Steve? What about for letting him talk to me like some dumb girl with a motive.” She exclaimed angrily, leering towards him so that her voice wouldn’t carry beyond their secluded table. “Steve drove me home, by the way. I had to endure a lecture about how you were using me for the thrill of it and that you’d never leave Natasha, do you have any idea how horrible that was? You didn’t even defend me, Bucky.” Layla voice cracked at the same time Bucky’s heart did, her saw her lip quiver and if there was anything he hated more than seeing a girl cry, it was seeing one cry because of him. 

Bucky looked guilty, he reached out to cup her face but she batted his hand away before he could run his knuckles across her cheekbones. The paranoia crept in, making her look around for any attention drawn to them. It felt like his wedding ring was a neon sign that projected **_‘WE’RE HAVING AN AFFAIR’_** like some sort of gaudy billboard on the Vegas strip, nobody was looking thankfully. 

“Layla, I was caught off guard. I didn’t know what to say because I didn’t know what you wanted me to tell him, I swear. As for him reeling his righteous bullshit, ignore him. He doesn’t know as much as he thinks, I’d leave Natasha for the right reason, you should know that.” 

“Yeah? And what reason is that? I’m not even asking you to leave her for me, I know you wouldn’t and I don’t expect you to. I just wanted some respect, I guess that’s just too much to ask for from you.” She stated, standing up and grabbing her tote from the floor by her feet. “I need to go.” Bucky caught her wrist desperately, she glared down at him with such a coldness that he released her immediately. 

“Don’t go, please! I really need to talk to you, we need to figure this out. I can’t lose you, please.” He pleaded, the blue in his eyes a sullen grey, like a storm out at sea. 

“I have nothing to say to you, Bucky. I’ll continue working for you but other than that, we’re done.” Layla finalised, throwing her laptop into her tote with her headphones. 

“Just take a walk with me, I need to tell you something, just hear me out and if you still don’t want to be with me, then fine.” He promised, Layla paused her clumsy packing to look at him. This was oddly familiar. “Let’s get a coffee and go take a walk by the pond - neutral ground.” 

Layla thought about it, they did have some things to say. She was so angry, hurt beyond belief and branded a fool. She wanted to hear what he had to say though, even just for entertainment purposes. 

“Fine.” Bucky looked shocked that she’d agreed but took it, standing up and pulling his wallet from his back pocket. 

“Really?! Good - okay. I’ll get us a drink, what do you want? The usual?” 

He knew her coffee preference, she liked a touch of sweetness in a milky latte and preferred it made with skimmed milk or soy milk. She always told him he made the best coffees, he’d invested in an aerocinno and proper expresso maker just after to really up his game. Yes, he was trying to impress her. 

“Yes, please.” Bucky left her to order at the counter while she finished tidying away her belongings, by the time she’d checked everything over and sent a snarky text to Wanda cussing her for telling Bucky where she was, he was back at her side with two takeaway cups that had James scrawled up the side in messy print. 

They left Starbucks, starting a route to the wrought iron gates of the park that Layla frequented with Rosie and Matilda. She shuffled tiredly beside Bucky, lethargically absorbing the warmth from her coffee cup, sneakily trying to stay close to also steal Bucky’s heat but not close enough that he thought himself forgiven. 

The cold bit her though the sleeves of her biker jacket, cutting straight through the thin jumper beneath it. Her eyes watered from the harshness, she shivered obnoxiously, Bucky noticed from the corner of his eye and is quick to wrap his arm around her waist, dragging her in close. 

“Stop.” She barked, pulling away, Bucky sighed sadly. He knew better than to flaunt themselves in public but he was quickly running out of fucks to give, he just wanted her entirely, he’d do anything not to hide.

The park was desolate, bar the odd dog walker and BMX bandit. All the play areas were empty, probably due to the sprinkle of drizzle earlier in the day that drove families with children back home to the warm. 

By the time they reached the duck pond in the centre of the park, the sky was beginning to darken to a light shade of battleship grey. The clouds swirled overhead, threatening rain and thunder. 

Bucky picked a bench around ten feet from the water, Lee slung her bag form her shoulder and settled onto the damp wood. They sat side by side in silence, sipping their warm drinks and trying to each formulate a sentence. Layla didn’t feel as though she had anything to prove or apologise for, she decided to let Bucky take the reigns. After all, apologising seemed to be what he did best or maybe they were destined for failure from the start. Perhaps it served her right for falling in love with a married man, more fool her. 

“I didn’t come here to catch a cold, Bucky. If you have something to say, just say it.” It comes out as a rumble, laced with impatience. 

“I have a lot to say.” Bucky said, slouched forward with his elbows on his knees and cup clasped in his fist. “I just don’t know where to start.” He reiterated, taking a sip of his strong filter coffee. 

Layla waited, he didn’t say anything so she prompted him. 

“You’ve essentially spouted bullshit at me every chance you’ve got, was it a sympathy ploy to get me into bed with you?” 

“No! Of course not!” Bucky was astounded she thought so little of him. 

“Fine. So, is it true? What Steve said?” 

“No, it’s not true. It’s utter shit and it fucking pisses me off that you even have to ask me that, Layla. You of all people should know, after everything I’ve told you, that I’m only with Natasha for the sake of my girls. I don’t want them to come from a broken home, I can’t have that for them without good reason.” His hand is gripping the cup tightly now, Layla is concerned that his fingers are going to go right through the recycled cardboard and to the reinforced centre, sending the scalding liquid flying over them both... but hey, at least it would warm her up. 

“You didn’t defend me, that’s what I have the biggest problem with. You could have said something to Steve, you just stood back and watched but the minute he went for your throat - well, all hell broke lose.” It was hard for Layla to spit out her response through chattering teeth, she had to gulp down a slurp of her vanilla latte to warm her from the inside out. “Whatever, Bucky. I don’t fucking care. I’m not a plaything, I’m better than that. It was fun while it lasted, have a nice life with Natasha doing the right thing because you’re a fucking coward with a strange view on being a single father or co parent.” Layla shrugged languidly, about to stand. “You’re your own worst enemy, Bucky Barnes.” She laughed humourlessly, standing up but Bucky’s arm shot out before she was able to lift herself far from the rickety picnic bench, he forced her back down but he stood instead, towering over her intimidatingly, though she wasn’t phased. 

“You wanna see how little my marriage matters to me? Huh? Fine, I’ll show you.” Before Layla could even question what the hell he was droning on about, Bucky set his half empty cup (or half full) on the table behind Lee, grasped his wedding ring between the fingers on his opposite hand and wriggled it off. He showed Layla and suddenly he was stepping towards the water, lifting his arm back and throwing the hunk of palladium into the water, where it plopped pathetically in the centre of the pond, scared away three mallards and sank to the bottom. 

Lee gaped, her emerald green eyes wide. Bucky turned to her, looking satisfied.

Good God, he was truly insane.

It was strange, he felt lighter, the circle of metal felt like a cuff around his wrist more than a ring on his finger. 

“There! That’s how much it fucking means to me! _NOTHING!_ You know why? Because I don’t love Natasha, I love you! I’m in love with you, Layla!” He roared across to her, scaring away the few remaining ducks and sending a whistle through the wind with the ferocity in which he declared his apparent love to her. 

Layla wasn’t buying it. 

“You don’t love me, you love fucking me, there’s a difference.” She scoffed, Bucky’s brows raised to his hairline. He stomped forward in wide strides, closing the distance. He snatched the cup from her hand, slapped it beside his and caught her face between his wide palms. 

He kissed her hard, taking away her gasping breath and igniting her with a rush of passionate heat. She kissed him back, she’d missed his touch, his kisses, she’d missed him and his children.

She savoured the taste of black coffee lingering on his tongue, he swept up the remnants of sugary vanilla syrup from her tastebuds, moaning in rapture. 

He pulled back after kissing away her breath, he nuzzled his nose against hers, her long eyelashes fluttered between their touching cheeks.

“I love you, Layla. I know that you probably don’t believe me, I’ve been a dick this week and you deserve better than me. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to Steve when you were there but he knows that I love you, I told him after you left.” Bucky revealed, Layla reached upwards to grasp his wrists, pulling back until the tip of her nose touched his and stared into his baby blues. 

He’d told Steve that he was in love with her? But Steve had said that Bucky hadn’t said anything when she’d asked. He’d lied. 

“After Steve dropped me home, I asked if you’d said anything about me and he said that you hadn’t.” Layla whispered, searching his expression. 

“He’s a liar, Lee. He thinks he’s protecting me, us, from ourselves because it’s going to be a scandal and Natasha will make things very difficult if she knew the circumstances in which I was divorcing her.” He revealed. “I love you, he can’t do anything about that.” Lee didn’t miss the sincerity in his tone, he wasn’t lying, he wasn’t capable of it to her. 

“Bucky... “ She croaked, tracing his knuckles and closing her eyes, she nuzzled into him, unable to stop herself. “Since we started this, I haven’t been entirely honest myself.” 

“Why, baby?” He encouraged, tilting her face upwards, she blinked. 

“I tried to tell myself that it was just sex, not to get attached but I did and I think - I know that I’m in love with you too but I’ve been trying to not love you. You just make it so damn hard, I can’t love you, you’re not mine to love.” His heart wrenched at her confession, she blinked rapidly with tears in her eyes. 

“Layla, I’m yours, you’re mine. Remember? You said that last week, at Rosie’s party. Remember?” He repeated frantically, she nodded. “I love you and I want to be with you, I’m leaving Natasha, I just need to know that you’re going to be by my side every step of the fight.” 

What? He was actually divorcing Natasha? For her? 

“You’re divorcing her? For real?” Layla was stunned, Bucky licked his lower lips and nodded in affirmation. 

“Yes, angel. I’m divorcing her, it’s time.” He said, tracing out the contours of her face with his fingertips, defrosting her features with a warmth that spread all over. He took a chance and gently kissed her, it was so soft that Layla almost didn’t feel it as he pulled away. “I want to be with you, Layla. Me and you - us with the girls.” He looked so hopeful, boyish and youthful, filled with innocence as he listed his desires. 

Layla looked saddened, she tilting her head and shook it side to side. 

“Bucky, we can’t - we can’t be together.” She murmured. 

“What? Why? We can do whatever we want, we’re adults.” He argued. 

“I know but I’m young, a lot younger than you and I don’t think you’re ready for the shit to spread around this town. Gossip is toxic, we wouldn’t make it out alive. Not to mention our families - God, they’d have breakdowns.” 

“I don’t care what anyone thinks, Layla. You’re my chance of happiness, it’s nobody’s choice but mine as to who I’m with and who I have around my kids.” 

“Jesus, my parents would have a melt down.” She groaned, just thinking about Janet and Carl Parkins reacting to the news of her new boyfriend sent an uneasy prickle of dread throughout her veins. “They’d kill me, Bucky. Fuck, disown me even.” She informed him. 

“We can manage, baby. Sure, it might be rough at first but we could get through it. I know we could, we take care of each other.” Bucky was desperately trying to convince her, she chewed her lip. 

She wanted to be with him more than anything but they needed to play it smart, at least until he’d served Natasha with the divorce and she’d signed the papers, they’d need to wait for a little while to make it public after the divorce was final. 

Would Natasha kick up a fuss? Surely not. Since she was the one always begging Bucky for the release of their marriage, she’d be happy - overjoyed even. 

But then there was the kids to think about. What about the custody agreement? Would Bucky have them full time? Would Natasha dispute that even though she currently paid no interest in the children she’d held within her womb and birthed like a trooper? Would Matilda and Rosie be okay easing into the transition of seeing their Daddy and herself kissing? Hugging? Living together? 

There was so much to think about. Layla didn’t even realise she was hyperventilating until Bucky grabbed her shoulders and prompted her with firm, loud and clear calls of her name. On the third, she looked up at him and managed to steayd her breathing as he instructed her to take deep, steady breathes of the brisk air cocooning them by the pond. 

“Breathe, sugar.” He prompted, massaging her shoulders as she gripped the front of his padded jacket. “There, good girl.” Layla calmed down and loosed her death grip on his expensive coat, she smoothed her hands down his chest. 

“Bucky, the kids -“ 

“Will adjust.” He interrupted firmly.

They were silent, just staring into one another’s eyes as if searching for answers or solutions. 

A gust of strong wind pushed them closer together, the bottom rims of the forgotten coffee cups rattled against the bench and the sound competed with the wild thrum of Layla’s heartbeat. 

“Okay.” She finalised. 

“Okay? You mean..” Bucky’s face lit up. 

“Yes, I want to be with you but I have some conditions.” Layla said, Bucky nodded eagerly for her to continue. “No public displays of affection, certainly not around any family members and definitely not around the girls. We don’t go public until your divorced is finished, when every paper is signed and filed. When we do go public, we stay by each other’s side to fight whatever shit gets thrown at us. After that, we take it slow.” 

“Is that it?” Bucky asked, Layla shook her head, continuing to list her terms and conditions. 

“When all is done, I don’t want to be your babysitter anymore - no more payments. Of course, I’ll look after the girls but I’ll be finding another job to fit around the next few years of college. Alright?” She finished. 

“Yes! That’s alright! Fuck! Yes!” Bucky chanted like a mad man, hoisting Layla into his arms and kissing her deeply, wooping into her mouth. She laughed and pulled back, warming at the smile on his scruffy face. “God, I love you.” He whispered, mouthing at her lips as he pronounced each syllable. 

“I love you too, Bucky.” She returned easily, carding her fingers through his hair and pulling. “But... we’re breaking rule number one; no public affection.” Bucky gasped comically, dropping Layla to her feet dramatically, she giggled and fell into his chest. 

He grinned down at her, unable to stop stroking her face, running her fingers through her ponytail or kissing her lips over and over. 

He yanked her close, carding his fingers through her hair. She moved in closer, no inches of space were left between them. Her head fell to his shoulder, her cold nose nudged at his neck, her cheek brushed against the collar of his jacket. 

Bucky faced forward, staring at the pond where his wedding ring bubbled at the bottom, intertwined with weeds and old, rusting coins.

Freedom - a new start with Layla and his kids. No more Natasha. No more faking it. 

Huh. 

‘So this is what love is’ he thought to himself.

  
******************************************

  
After the park, Bucky and Layla agreed that she would spent the following two nights with him. They’d be alone all night but the following day, the children would return and they’d have to be very careful, they didn’t usually see Layla on a Sunday but since she hadn’t seen them all week, she was going to use that excuse to get them ready and settled for the following week of her returning to being around most of the time. 

Before they could go to Bucky’s place, Layla needed to stop at hers and Wanda’s apartment to pick up some clothes, toiletries and also her car since she figured just using Bucky’s was going to draw some attention which they didn’t want. 

She told Bucky to carry on home while she gathered all of her needed belongings, she’d drive over shortly to meet him there. 

When she arrived back and dumped her tote on the floor by the door, Wanda pounced. 

“So? What happened? Did you tell him to fuck off? God, I hope you did. What a fucking asshole, leaving you like - “ Wanda began to rant angrily, waving her black stiletto nails in Layla’s direction as she followed her to the bedroom. 

“He’s divorcing her, Wanda. This is it, we’re gonna give us a go.” Layla stated, cutting Wanda off. She gaped at her best friend, watching with an unreadable expression while Layla gathered up a change of clothes, her already packed bag of travel sized toiletries including a mini toothbrush, some underwear and her small makeup bag.

“You’re kidding right?” Wanda scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. The black kohl around her eyes made Wanda look even more menacing, she gawked at Lee who pushed past her to stuff her few belongings for Bucky’s into her tote. 

“Nope.” Lee answered simply and blithely.

“Layla, you’re fucking insane. He’d tell you anything to keep you around!” Wanda expressed in clear distaste. “He’s going to break your heart, I know it.” 

“Yeah? Well, do me a favour - let me find that out on my own. It’s my decision and if it doesn’t work out, it’s on me.” Layla snapped, hoisting up her bag and grabbing her keys.

“I don’t like this, Layla. This isn’t like you at all, how have you been so easily coerced? The Layla I know wouldn’t ever sleep with a married man, let alone run off into the sunset with one!” She shrieked. “What are you gonna do? Take on his kids? Be their Mommy? Play happy fucking families? What a joke.” Her words bit into Layla’s jugular, they gripped her windpipe in a crushing grip. 

“I don’t know, Wanda! Okay? I’ll be back tomorrow evening.” Layla sighed unhappily, saddened that her friend wasn’t being supportive but understanding of why she refused to give her blessing. 

“His wife is going to eat you alive, Layla! Whether she loves him or not, I know the carnage women like her are capable of. She won’t like you having one over on her.”

She was being protective but this was Layla’s adventure, she needed to figure it out herself. Yes, Bucky was old enough to be her Father. Yes, it was taboo. And yes - Lee knew it wasn’t going to be an easy transition. 

It. Was. Her. Choice. 

End of.

“I’m not going to be here to pick up the pieces, Layla!” Wanda shouted after Layla, staying glued to the spot in their apartment. 

“That’s fine, I don’t need you to!” She hollered back, slamming the door behind her and shutting the remnants of their short yet explosive argument inside.

It was abundantly clear that their neighbours had heard their argument, they were peering out of their doors and Layla really struggled to resist flipping them off as the tried to catch a glimpse of her to see if they could see any traces of a cat fight. 

Pfft. As if. 

All the way down the stairs, Layla reassured herself that their brief bust up was nothing more than a meagre disagreement, fuelled by worry on Wanda’s behalf. It was a petty argument that Layla was sure could be fixed over an iced mocha, giant sized bag of jalapeño Cheetos and a Rob Zombie marathon. 

She’d start making amends first thing, but she’d let Wanda cool down first. 

As the rumour mill turned, Layla got into her car and set off for the Barnes household. Relieved to be away from Wanda but excited to be back with Bucky, she hoped they could talk some more about their feelings. A little more clarity wouldn’t hurt. 

She texted Bucky before she set off and he replied quickly telling her to let herself in when she arrived, knowing that she’d probably feel awkward despite having her own set of keys that were given to her the moment she’d been deemed trustworthy of looking after his babies when she’d not long started her job. 

As the sky darkened further, dousing the town in a pitch black covering that encouraged some folk inside and others out, Layla cruised down the roads with her headlights illuminating the way and within ten minutes, was entering through the electric gates of Bucky’s place and pulling up beside his SUV. 

She checked to make sure she had everything and turned off her headlights, a heard of butterflies erupted in her lower tummy. When she pressed the button her key fob to lock her car from the porch, the door swung open and Bucky emerged. 

She jumped slightly. 

He looked panicked at first but his face changed to that of relief, like he wasn’t sure she’d actually come. He’d stripped himself of his coat snd shoes, his sweater was rolled to his elbows, he looked effortlessly sexy which was by far, her favourite look on him.

“Hey, you.” He breathed, reaching for her hand. His skin was warm, his eyes warmer, a turquoise blue now. It was like they changed with his mood. 

She decided that she wasn’t going to mention her spat with Wanda, she wanted this transition to be as easy as possible, Wanda Maximoff showing her distaste was the least of their worries. 

“Hi.” Layla murmured back, easily slipping into his welcoming arms when he pulled her inside. 

Even Alpine was pleased for her return, her cirlced hers and Bucky’s legs, chirping for attention while leaving white hairs on her black jeans. She used the rounded toe of her boot to fuss him since Bucky wouldn’t let her go, Alpine purred loudly and trotted off, pleased with the interaction. 

“You were quick.” Bucky mumbled into her hairline, dragging his lips across the top of her head, down her cheek and to her awaiting mouth. He kissed her once, twice, three times before pulling away. “I ran you a bath, figured you’d probably be cold.” Bucky told her, rubbing her arms up and down when she indeed shivered at the change in temperature. 

The heating was on full blast, making the entire two floors and every room of thouse toasty warm.   
  
“That sounds really nice.” Lee decided, imagining melting into a warm bath filled to the brim with fluffy bubbles. “It’s so quiet in here.” She commented while Bucky helped remove her coat, he chuckled. 

“It hasn’t been all week, believe me.” He told her, looking pained when he’d hung up her biker jacket on the peg. Layla frowned but bent down to unzip her ankle boots, she tugged them off one at a time. 

“Have the kids been that bad?” She wondered, placing her boots on the shoe rack neatly where multiple pairs of tiny, pink sneakers and adult sized work boots were. 

“They’ve been absolute nightmares, Lee. Don’t get me wrong, I love my girls more than anything but christ, they’ve known every button to press all week.” Bucky informed her, guiding her in the directions of the stairs with a warm hand to her lower back. “Matilda told me she hated me actually after I said no to colouring on the walls, which was a first.” He tried to joke but Lee sensed the underlying hurt, he was so worried Matilda meant it but she hadn’t, after immediately seeing Bucky’s face drop, she’d dived into his arms crying and saying _‘Sorry, Daddy! I didn’t mean it! I love you! I love you!’_ over and over. 

He’d forgiven her but she’d still had another tantrum ten minutes later, this time over the announcement of there being chicken dippers for dinner. 

“I’m really sorry that I haven’t been here all week, Bucky. I just - with everything - I needed space. I never thought about the consequences of leaving you on your own, it was really selfish of me.” Typical Layla Parkins, always worried about other people. Bucky rolled his eyes, she rambled on. “I am really sorry, Bucky.” He didn’t need her apology, she had nothing to be sorry for. 

“Lee, with all due respect, shut up.” He laughed heartily, holding her by the waist and guiding her backwards into his bedroom where the aroma of jasmine filled her nostrils. 

The en suite bathroom was filled with steam, the bathroom was filled nearly to the brim with thick bubbles and hot water. He’d made it quite hot, going by her need to for really warm showers sometimes that he just couldn’t bare to be apart of when she took one at his. Sometimes, it honestly felt like a layer of his skin had melted off when he got out. He learned the hard way to stick his hand under the flow first, a burn to his genitals was not ideal. 

“I’m going to go figure out something for dinner, you know where everything is. You can have some of my clothes to wear or there’s my robe on the back of the door, it’s probably warmer but it’s entirely up to you.” He rambled, Layla looked up at him puzzled but he missed the look. “Right, I’ll leave you to it. Take as long as you want, angel.” He pecked her lips and went to turn away but she caught him by the back of his sweater, he stumbled back but raised a brow, they stared confusedly at one another. 

“Where are you going?” She questioned, frowning. She looked from the open bathroom to him, he followed her line of sight. 

“Uh.. dinner? I just said that...” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Layla blanched. 

“Yes, I know what you said but I’m wondering why. Why aren’t you taking a bath with me?” Bucky gulped at her question, he eyed the bathroom nervously.

“Um, well... I didn’t want you to think that I just wanted you for sex. I mean, not that I expect us to if you took a bath here but I know that you’ve been worried that I was using you for sex but I’m not. I love you and I want you to know - mmmph.” He finished speaking abruptly because Layla had lifted herself to her tiptoes, grabbed him by the back of the beck and planted her lips on his. 

Immediately, his hands found her hips and pulled her closer. He melted into the kiss, bringing one hand up to fist her thin jumper and bring her closer. Layla sighed into his mouth, gripping the shorter pieces of hair at his nape. 

She pulled back, stood flat on her feet and put some distance between them, she backed towards the bathroom while slowly undoing the button on her skinny jeans. 

“Take your clothes off, Bucky.” She said it so seductively that Bucky’s mouth went dry, he tried so hard to refuse (he really did) but when she turned to shimmy them down, he lost all of his willpower, yanking his shirt over his head by the back of his neck as he followed her into the bathroom. 

The bath looked unbelievably inviting, she’d never undressed so quick in her life but as she remained in just her cotton cheekies, she saw Bucky hesitating yet again as he plucked the band of his boxers with apprehension. 

He was so concerned about her feelings that he was making himself on edge, this wasn’t what their relationship was going to be - she wouldn’t allow it. 

“Bucky.” She called, coaxing him out of his own head. She thumbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs, letting them pool at her ankles before kicking them to the side where both of their sweaters, jeans, socks and her bra were strewn against the skirting boards. 

Layla proceeded to lift one leg off of the linoleum and into the bath, the tub was that deep it reached just below her knee and the burn was welcomed. Goosebumps erupted all over as she lifted in the other other leg but before she lowered herself in, she made sure to take her hair from her ponytail and twist it into a topknot so the ends wouldn’t become saturated. 

The cool air outside of the steam made her nipples peak to stiff peaks, Bucky licked his lips at the sight of her sinking into the water with a low moan that went straight to his cock. The moment he felt his dick twitch with a rush of blood, he thought it best to get in the water immediately. 

He dropped his boxers, holding his crotch as though it would incriminate him. Layla hid her smile, sinking her hands into the tub and swishing them in the water while simultaneously eyeing up the delicious curve of his backside from the reflection in the fogged over mirror. Bucky eyed the hot water nervously, Lee scooted forward enough for him to get in behind her but he hesitated still. 

“Don’t look.” Bucky demanded, Layla quirked her eyebrow. “There’s absolutely nothing sexy about a man getting into a bathtub.” He clarified, making her break into a guttural laugh. “Lee, seriously. I’m going to scar you for life if you don’t close your eyes, I don’t want you to think I’m not sexy because I’m cupping my nutsack.” He deadpanned which only fueled Layla’s laughter harder but she played along, closing her eyes tightly while biting her lip to stop from laughing when she felt him awkwardly begin to get in the tub. 

He slowly stepped in, hissing at the burn pooling around his ankles like a whirlpool. Slowly and steadily, he cautiously began to lower himself in, holding his sack so the water wouldn’t hit there first and give his body time to adjust to the high temperature of the sudsy water. Once he was full submerged, he let go of his genital area and sighed happily. 

“Can I look now?” His young lover teased, looking over her shoulder with one eye open. 

“Get here.” He ordered, widening his legs and opening his arms, Layla giggled and shuffled backwards, splashing some water over the side of the tub in the process. 

“Oops.” She commented cheekily, settling back against Bucky’s wet chest. His legs mirrored hers, bent up and resting against the sides of the tub with one of his arms outstretched and the other curled around Layla’s collarbone from behind, her dainty fingers gripped his forearm and her chin rested on the bone. 

“I haven’t taken a bath in years, the last time I was in a tub was when Matilda was only a few weeks old. She hated bath time, the only way to stop her screaming the house down was for me to get in with her in my boxers, hold her in my arms and wash her that way - she’d always end up falling asleep.” Bucky reminisced, fondly recalling a moment of bonding between him and his first born. 

“She’s still a terror for bath time, I think I end up wetter than her. Poor Rosie, she must think a tsunami is coming with the way Mattie splashes her.” 

They both tittered at the antics of the Barnes babies, pondering over many a wet bath time. 

Bucky held Lee tighter to him, he rested his chin on her head and occasionally kissed her hair. 

This was nice, all of Bucky’s unrelenting fatigue wilted away, as did Layla’s. 

Pressing her head back against his shoulder, Layla looked upwards through her thick lashes and batted them at him. He slouched down to kiss her nose, she tittered and batted him away. 

“What do you think Steve is going to do once he finds out?” 

“What can he do? He probably won’t talk to me, I’m not sure how long he’ll last but he’ll have to eventually get over it.” She could hear the sadness seeping through his vocal cords, he held Steve dear to his heart, they were truly like brothers only without the DNA to match. 

“I don’t want to be a wedge in your friendship, Bucky. Steve’s been around a hell of a lot longer than I have, he’s your best friend. He’s Rosie and Matilda’s godfather!” She was on the verge of being hysterical, Bucky hushed her before she could begin a new rant. 

“You’re not a wedge, Layla. Steve and I have some heavy shit to figure out but we will, I know we will. Maybe I should tell him first, break it easy so he doesn’t fly off the handle when it all comes out after the divorce.” Bucky heaved a heavy sigh, Layla rubbed his knee. 

“Tell me you love me.” She suddenly urged, tightening her fingers around his forearm. 

“I love you.” He quickly responded, nuzzling her ear. She murmured her giddiness back in a gentle hum, tracing the fine hairs on his muscular and well built forearm clutched in her grasp. “You know, I was thinking about lawyers whilst I was waiting for you. Well, actually, I’ve been thinking about them all week.” He began. 

“Oh yeah?” Layla was listening. 

“I know a guy, Matt Murdock - he’s a good lawyer. I think he’d be able to make everything as painless as possible, which is exactly what we need. I don’t think Natasha is going to fight for anything - the house maybe - I don’t give a shit though, she can have it. I’ll find somewhere else for us and the girls, somewhere better.” Bucky was confident as he spilled his plans for the divorce, Layla’s stomach randomly flipped, she didn’t know why. 

“Are you going to wait until she’s back in January to serve her the papers?” Bucky shrugged in response, swapping the arm around Layla’s chest for his right and using his left and to cup a palm full of water and trickle it over her exposed knees. 

“That feels like a lifetime away.” He grumbled, repeatedly running water over her bare knees. The bubbles were beginning to pop and disintegrate, leafing soapy puddles on the surface of the ripping water. 

“I’m sure you can wait a few more months, you’ve managed this long.” Layla comforted, reaching back to play with his hair, the texture of his chestnut locks was growing curlier by the second from the steam. 

“Barely.” Bucky disagreed firmly, leaning into her fussing fingers. “But the wait will be more than worth it.” He kissed her earlobe again which made Layla hum like a kitten, she shuffled further into his chest and squeezed his arm. 

“I love when you do that.” She said breathily, her breath mixing with the steam and coming out in a hoarse gasp. Bucky grinned against her shoulder, lowering his forearm down an inch or so until he could feel her hard nipples brush against his skin. 

She was becoming aroused and so was he, his dick was growing against her lower back.

“Yeah? You like my mouth on you angel?” He wondered, dragging his lips over her shoulder to the tip and back to the nape of her neck, pressing a kiss there and steadily ascending until he reached the spot behind her ear that made her purr. 

He tugged on her lobe, she keened, rubbing back into his erection needily. Dropping his hold over her chest, his dexterous fingers found her right nipple and began to tweak it. 

Layla’s back arched, encouraging him to put his hands all over her. She wants him to, she wants nothing more than to feel his rough hands roaming the expanse of her heated torso just for his pleasure (and hers too). He makes all of her wishes come true, all ten of his fingers are now occupied with tugging, pinching and tweaking both of her sensitive nipples. He cupped her breasts firmly, running his thumbs over her budding nipples, caressing them reverently like they were petals on a blooming flower.

She can feel him hard against the dip in her lower back, she can almost feel the stickiness of his pre cum glued to her skin beneath the water. More. She needs more. 

It’s been too long, only a week, still too long. 

“Bucky...” Her voice is heavenly, it’s an angels cry. At the high pitched keen she does when his fingers play a symphony just right, his dick jumps eagerly. One of his hands drops beneath the water and his ankles hooks against hers, her legs are suddenly spread completely and Bucky’s deft hand is there exploring. 

Teasingly, he drags his short clipped nails down the inside of her thigh, scratching her sensitive skin until he brushed the puffiest part of her pubic region. 

He spread his fingers either side of her needy cunt, pressing together to offer some relief but not enough. She wiggled, grinding like she was cock hungry. 

Indulging her, he started to caress her intimate area. 

Her pussy is hot, her lips are slick, her wetness tackier and thicker than the water. His index finger runs from her clenching hole to her covered clit, swiping teasingly as his lips work in pattern against her flushed cheek. 

He idly toyed with the covering of her clitoris, until the hood eased back and revealed her hardening pearl to his explorations. Layla’s neck rolled, she pushed herself into his fingers when be began to make steady circles with more pressure applied on the left side. 

“My pretty girl.” Bucky hummed, admiring the flutter of her lashes and gnawing of her lip. “You’re so sensitive, aren’t you? Tell me how you like it, baby. How do you touch your little clit when you’re alone?” He questioned, tapping her pussy with two fingers.

Layla flushed red hot at his filthy question, he was so blunt and outright, she burnt all over and a heartbeat thundered behind her needy clit. 

“Just like that.” She murmured with a trill, gripping the sides of the tub. 

“Oh, so you admit you touch yourself? What do you think about while you finger this pretty pussy? Huh?” Bucky slid a finger in to the knuckle, then another. 

“You.” She whined, gasping when he pressed upwards and found her g-spot in record breaking time with a direct hit. 

Layla yelped, calming when he knocked it again while sucking hard at the back of her neck. The bristles of his beard almost burnt her, she sank back further, whining and quivering. 

“What about me, angel? You think about me fucking you good? My cock filling you up as you come around me? Mmm, sugar. How about my tongue? Do you think of my tongue on your little clit?” He moved his fingers faster, she lifted her hips and angled herself to grind against his palm.

“Mmm, gonna cum.” She warned, hoping he wouldn’t snatch away her climax cruelly. “Ugh, fuck! Like that, Bucky. Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” She sang, grinding her clit against the heel of his hand as her climax began to rise like a phoenix. 

Bucky doubled his efforts, pressing his palm firmer and speeding up the movements made by his scissoring fingers 

It’s like a lucid dream as she comes, fluttering around his fingers like a released butterfly.

Layla’s red painted toes curled against the bottom of the tub, her fingers cramped from gripping the sides of the tub with a bone crushing grip. 

She panted through her release as every muscle tensed tightly and unsprung just after like a bungee cord snapping, she writhed and wriggled, trying to move into his fingers and also away. 

Bucky knew exactly how to work her, she’d hit the highest peak of her climax, fizzle through it and then he’d pet her gently through the aftershocks. 

He was sure that had they have not been waist deep in bubbly water, she’d have visibly squirted just as he loved. 

She went limp in his arms and only shuddered when he removed his fingers in a careful fashion, he lifted them up and planned to wipe them off on a towel that was hanging next to the tub on the heated towel rack but before he could, Lee lifted her lips and caught his sodden fingers, she sucked away her release erotically. 

“Oh, fuck.” Bucky groaned, knocking his forehead against the side of her head. He felt her smile mischievously around his fingers, she released them with a wet pop. 

“If you play your cards right, I might return the favour.” 

Oh, Bucky liked the sound of that.

They soaked for a while longer, relishing the quiet and enjoying the child free house.

By the time they eventually got out of the tub and Bucky unplugged the drain, Layla’s hands had begun to prune which made her giggle. As the drain gurgled, they patted dry and Layla let her hair tumble down her shoulders from her bun, she was looking in the mirror as she used her fingers to detangle it and Bucky approached, hooking his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulders that were poking out of the towel wrapped around her. 

She hummed contentedly, laying her hands over this and feeling the rougher texture to hers. Bucky nibbled her shoulder blade, Layla subconsciously pressed her ass backwards into his crotch and felt the distinctive hardness hidden behind the terrycloth towel around his shapely waist.

“I want you.” She breathed unsteadily, squeezing his wrists when he caught a particular soft spot against her damp neck. 

“Here?” Bucky asked against her skin, pressing open mouthed kisses upwards until he reached her ear. 

“Bed.” 

“Okay, sugar.” He crooned, twisting her by the hips and walking her backwards out of the bathroom towards the king sized bed. He held her securely, not letting her trip over their moving feet. As the danced across the carpet, Bucky loosened Layla’s towel by unknotting it at her breasts and in return, she yanked his from around his waist, reaching behind to grasp his glorious rump.

When they reached the bed, Layla had other ideas and before Bucky could push her down, she turned them so that it was his back that hit the mattress. 

Layla was quick to mount him, pinning his hips beneath hers and leaning down to kiss him with the fire of a burning star, his erection was trapped between their tummies, leaking and twitching eagerly.

Sitting back, she caressed the hard planes of his chest. She looked at him so hungrily, had she of been a wild animal, she’d have devoured him like a female spider finished with her mate. 

She was a vision, holding herself confidently above him. Her chest was flushed scarlet from the hot water, they were rivulets of water dripping down her shoulders, clavicle and breasts, clinging to her dark pink areolas and nipples. The ends of her hair was curled from the steam in the bathroom, just like Bucky’s. 

One sleek movement and he was encased in velvet, pushing and pulling his way to utter bliss with her at his side with the sweet taste of contentment on his tongue.

This was perfection. 

  
*****************************************

  
On Sunday afternoon, after a morning spent in bed with lukewarm coffee resting on the nightstand and the throb of Bucky between her thighs, Layla was perched on the couch as she awaited Bucky’s return. 

He’d left approximately twenty seven minutes ago to drive to his Mom and Rebecca’s house to collect his kids, Layla had stayed back and gotten showered, dressed and put her makeup on so that it looked like she’d been there for only the morning, not the entirety of the night into the dawn. 

She wrung her hands nervously, her stomach doing a complete spin when she heard Bucky’s car pull into the driveway beside hers, the deep tread of her wheels catching on the gravel. She listened as the driver door opened and he stepped out, shutting it behind him only to open the rear driver’s door. 

There was chatter, an angry shout and then a set of tiny footsteps parading on the gravel with force. It was quiet again as that door shut, Bucky’s footsteps trailed around to the other side of the car and opened up the rear passenger door while talking animatedly to the occupant of a car seat. 

Lee sat upright when the car beeped with the lock activating, the door handle jiggled and suddenly, the Barnes house was full of energetic company and the combination of tiny but loud voices, the bored admonishment of Bucky telling Matilda to ‘take of your shoes properly and put them neatly, someone’s going to trip over them and it will probably be me’. 

With one baby girl in his arms chattering away in a one sided conversation while wearing no shoes or socks because she’d thrown an almighty tantrum when Winnie had attempted to dress her because she wanted Daddy to do it and another stomping at his feet in her sparkly Converse, Bucky steered them inside and wrestled his keys off Rosie to put on the side table while toeing off his sneakers. 

Matilda unceremoniously kicked off her Converse, they hit the wall with a thump and she looked up at Bucky with a smirk. He huffed and rolled his eyes, refusing to engage. 

She then shrugged hers and Rosie’s shared backpack off her shoulders and dropped it to the hardwood, this time Bucky tilted his head. 

Layla held back a laugh, Matilda could be a terror but watching her purposefully try to rub Bucky up the wrong way just for something to do tickled her. 

“Matilda, my love, please stop being a douchebag for two seconds.” Bucky sighed at his eldest daughter, she glared up at him with her arms folded across her chest and one foot tapping on the laminate flooring. 

“That’s a bad word, daddy!” She complained, pointing accusingly. 

“I can think of worse.” He leveled, Matilda huffed loudly. As funny as it was seeing her bicker with Bucky over something so silly, Layla thought it best to nip it in the bud before Matilda really began to act up. 

“Matilda Barnes, stroppy isn’t a good look on you.” Layla sang, resting her chin on her folded forearms across the back of the couch. At the sound of Lee, Matilda’s head perked up and her frustrated frown vanished, she squealed happily. 

“LeeLee!” Matilda’s personality changed that quick, it gave Bucky whiplash.

She ran around the couch with open arms, blue eyes shining, loose curls bouncing, leaping and landing in Layla’s lap with as much grace as a baby elephant. She made a strangled noise as the five year old collided with her ribcage but scooped her up all the same, Mattie collapsed in her arms like a sack of spuds. 

Rosie was babling with Bucky, eager to catch sight of Lee and leaning so far back in his arms that he had to hold her tighter as he walked to sit with the other girls, he plopped down with a bounce, letting Rosie crawl across his lap to slither onto the thigh of Layla’s that Matilda wasn’t occupying. 

“Hi! God, I’ve missed you both so so so much.” Lee muttered, burying her face in Mattie’s wild locks and inhaling her shampoo, then nudging Rosie’s pudgy cheek happily. “Have you missed me?” She asked, curling the girls under her arms so that they were comfortably sitting with their faces leant against her chest. 

Bucky sat back and watched, smiling broadly. 

“Yes! I missed you the most, LeeLee! Where did you go?” Mattie’s lip turned into a puzzled pout. 

Okay, time to formulate a lie. 

“I was poorly - had a nasty bug and I didn’t want to give it to you or Rosie, babe.” Lee lied, Mattie scrutinised her while Rosie was just happy to have a cuddle from someone other than Bucky. 

Layla probably could have come up with a better excuse. A bug? Really? Generic. 

“What bug? Like when I had chicken pox? Or when Daddy had the flu that one time and puked through his nose?” Mattie asked with childlike wonder, both Lee and Bucky scrunched up their nose at Matilda’s use of anecdote. Of all the illnesses in the family, why bring up that one time? 

“Yeah, babe. Sure - just like when Daddy puked through his nose.” She giggled, squeezing Mattie. She curled her body into Layla’s, gripping her oversized sweater possessively but quietly. Mattie sniffled sadly into the wool, alerting Bucky and Layla at once. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Layla urged, running a hand down Matilda’s back comfortingly. 

“I thought you were gone forever.” Matilda whispered feebly, looking up with watery blue eyes. 

“Why would you think that, Mattie?” She asked urgently, searching her face. 

Matilda shrugged half heartedly, picking at a loose stitch incessantly. Bucky wiped the stray tear rolling down her cheek away, she blinked at him. 

“Mattie?” He approached, she snuffled into Layla’s jumper shyly. 

“I thought you left because I said I wanted you as my Mommy and you didn’t want me or Rosie like our Mommy does, then I thought Daddy was mad with me because I said it and scared you away.” Before Layla or Bucky could even react, Matilda had burst into tears, Bucky grabbed Rosie as she looked between everyone baffled and Layla began to comfort Matilda. 

“Hey, no! That’s not true at all, Matilda. I was poorly, that’s all. I swear to you, I’m not like your Mommy. Okay? I love you both so much, more than anything.” Layla swore, Matilda hiccuped. “Please, Mattie. Don’t ever think that, it’s not true at all. You and Rosie are incredibly special to me, your Daddy to.” 

“You love us?” Mattie asked, wiping her nose on her sleeve and looking equally as satisfied when neither Bucky or Lee called her out on it. 

“Yes! How could I not?” 

It was heartbreaking that Natasha’s narcissism and clear dislike for motherhood had made Matilda so insecure, even at five. It was concerning now and would mostly likely put Matilda in therapy in later life, Rosie too at some point but Layla and Bucky hoped that because she was only two, that most of the angst would go straight over her head and she’d remain soaked with wisdom and innocence to life. 

But as long as she was here, Layla wouldn’t allow the girls to feel unwanted or unloved. Though, she did have Bucky to compete with. She was certain that his love for his girls couldn’t be beaten, they were his life and she felt very lucky to be apart of it with him, he valued her highly and it was unquestioned by her since he allowed her to have such a close bond with Rosie and Matilda, that bond was only going to get stronger now that she was seeing Bucky romantically. 

“Dada! Snug!” Rosie’s pacifier clouded babble broke the moment, she urgently tugged on the collar of his t-shirt, urging him to join in the bear hug that Lee was giving Mattie. “Me! Me!” She shouted, making her way under Layla’s other arm from Bucky but pulling him too. 

“Okay! Bossy!” Bucky chortled, shifting closer on the couch and throwing his arm around the back, idly playing with a curl of Layla’s as he did so. She leant into him, cradling the Barnes children like they were her own. At nearly nineteen this wasn’t what she was expecting, she’d never expected to be in this position when she’d answered Natasha’s ad. 

She couldn’t wish for anything better, she was just optimistic that it would work out and they’d be able to handle the backlash. 

Matilda beamed with rosy cheeks as she looked up to see her father and favourite female in the world giving each other doe eyes, even at five she was well aware of what love looked like, especially since she watched some type of Disney movie everyday. To her, Layla was the princess and her Daddy was the prince. 

But really, it was the other way around - Bucky was the damsel in distress and Layla was the brave knight who saved him. Natasha could be the dragon guarding the tower. 

Ha. There’s a funny thought. 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes is trapped in a toxic and loveless marriage, juggling Fatherhood with two small girls and his own business. As he falls deep into a downwards spiral of loneliness, Bucky seeks comfort elsewhere.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Bucky begins an affair with his babysitter, Layla Parkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I’ve had this chapter mostly written for awhile but when shit went down over Sebastian, it made me not want to write. 
> 
> But alas, we’re here and it’s been updated! Also, I’ve decided to extend the whole story by a chapter or two more which is why there’s no number now. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely messages on my tumblr regarding amour and to everyone who has taken the time to comment! It means alot! So encouraging!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

It was easy to fall into routine, things became easy, repetitive, predictable. Some might say mundane but it was perfect for them, everything was planned with no surprises. 

Basically, it was easy to sneak around. 

The process of Bucky’s divorce had begun, things had been set into motion and papers, along with conditions, had been written up courtesy of Matt Murdock and his team. It wasn’t the plan to file the papers yet but Bucky was eager to serve them to Natasha, already signed on his behalf. Layla had to keep encouraging him to wait just a little longer, they couldn’t do it yet, the timing wasn’t right, Lee could feel it in her gut in the form of a swirl of nausea and unease. 

The copy of the papers had to be served by Bucky, there was no choice in the matter. He had to wait until she made an appearance or fly out to Cuba himself, he wasn’t willing to do that but was entertaining the idea of posting them 1st class. 

It wasn’t that money was an issue, just the fact he didn’t want to go alone and leave the kids with someone. Taking Layla wasn’t a good idea either, he’d suggested it and was shot down almost instantly. 

It was hard to keep it a secret, though Winnie knew something was going on with Bucky. With her hawk like sight, she’d noticed immediately that his wedding ring was off his finger, leaving a pale mark against the deeper contrast of his skin, still clinging to his summer tan. She’d questioned it as expected and Bucky being unable to keep his mouth shut for just a moment longer, had told Winnie that he was finally getting a divorce for his sanity and the sake of his girls. He left out the part of being romantically involved with Layla, choosing to save that big reveal until the dust had settled. Winnifred had been overjoyed, almost weeping that her boy was finally going to be free of the wretched creature she had to call her daughter in law for five years too long.

With the wheels turning behind the scenes, they got on with life. Bucky kept up his job, things were good - not yet normal but better - with Steve and it made working that much easier, he was good at acting it seemed but maybe Steve was just gullible.

With things going smoothly, Layla and Bucky were so immersed in one another that it was scarily intense. 

Following the newly found and locked romance between Bucky and Layla, the seasons changed faster than they could keep up with. 

In the blink of an eye, it was Halloween and the girls were dressed up in store brought costumes, with Matilda jumping from doorstep to doorstep in the neighbourhood with her pumpkin bucket in tow, swinging side to side and overflowing with candy, stepping through sludgy leaves merrily. Rosie had taken a backseat or more accurately - _Bucky’s shoulders_ , to escape the gaggles of hyperactive children and strangers hiding behind the doors they knocked. 

He’d accompanied Layla and the girls trick or treating, wanting to do something together as a family. 

Obviously, the only person who knew of this desire was Layla, everyone else was still in the dark. 

Bucky and Layla were sneakily raiding the candy collected by Mattie and Rosie, stealing all the chocolate they knew neither girl liked or contained nuts. It began with Bucky assuring Lee he was just checking the candy over to make sure it was okay for both of his children to eat in moderation, one minute he was assessing a fun sized Snickers for tampered packaging and the next he was eating it just to be extra sure it was okay. 

Layla blanched at him, staring with her hands on her hips as he took on the form of a child in a (excuse the pun) candy store. He grinned sheepishly with no teeth, his mouth full of nougat, caramel and nuts. Offering out a Reeses peanut butter cup in the shape of a ghost in her direction, Layla slumped forward in defeat and accepted the treat with a salivating mouth, plopping down into Bucky’s lap as she unwrapped the chocolate. 

“You’re a terrible person, Bucky Barnes.” She’d sighed, taking a bite of the delicious ghost shaped piece of confectionary. “Mmm, that’s so good. Gimme.” Layla demanded when he found another fluorescent orange wrapper in the pile of candy, about to eat it himself, he handed it over with a glare. “What? It’s a known fact that the seasonal shaped Reeses taste the best!” She defended. 

“Now who’s the terrible person? When Matilda asks in the morning why she’s down all of her Reeses, I’ll tell her who the culprit was.” He snarked, growling when Layla teasingly offered him a bite of the second ghost and pulled her hand back last minute with a giggle. 

“Well, if I’m going down, I’m taking you with me, Matilda knows you have the biggest sweet tooth in the house. Anyway, she doesn’t even like peanut butter.” She responded, gleaming at the corners of her green eyes devilishly. Humming happily, munching her way around the ghost tauntingly. 

“Grrr!” Bucky roared, sinking his long fingers into her sides. Layla chortled, managing to swallow her last bite of smooth peanut butter and milk chocolate. She squealed, jiggling on his lap, screeching unhappily. “Kiss me and I’ll stop.” Bucky bargained, Layla snorted through deep, guttural laughs. 

“What are you? _Twelve?_ ” Bucky picked up the pace of his tickling, moving up higher until his fingers were digging into her armpits, she wheezed. “Okay! Okay!” Bucky stopped tickling her and her mouth mets his in a soft kiss, sweeter than any of the candy scattered around them haphazardly. 

There was something highly domestic about it and Bucky adored that. 

Normality, that’s all it was. A luxury he hadn’t had in a long time. 

  
*******************************************

It was a Tuesday evening, the house was still, both girls slept like dormice. Alpine was out of sight, probably tormenting the yappy terrier of Mrs Radcliffe’s down the street by balancing precariously along on the cill, swishing his tail and licking his paws.

The kids were tucked away in their respective beds, dreaming little dreams. They were tired, had been a tad whiney all evening, clingy too. They’d demanded Bucky tuck them in, giving Layla ten minutes to give her Mom a ring in the garden. 

Janet hadn’t heard from her only child in a week, they usually spoke everyday but things had suddenly got hectic at both college and at home with Bucky, she was still trying to find a balance since she needed to learn to adjust. 

If she wanted a life with the girls and Bucky, alongside pursuing her dream of becoming a children’s author, Lee needed to practice some semblance of balance or things wouldn’t be easy sailing.

Layla was slumped into the couch, the worn and floppy cushions almost swallowing her, the padding comfortable and moulded to shape. 

Bucky was with her too, snoozing with his head in her lap and his legs spread over the arm, the remote was resting on his steadily rising and falling chest as the TV played a documentary on the Kennedy assassination. 

A grease stained pizza box lay open before them, resting on the cluttered coffee table alongside two, small, empty wine glasses. The crusts of the pizza were cold and hard at the edges, discarded by Layla and half nibbled by Bucky. 

The TV groaned in the background, lost in the history and facts, Layla zoned out completely, idly running her fingers through Bucky’s fluffy hair and sometimes scratching her short, lacquered nails against his scalp. The action elicited a deep purr that almost put Alpine’s to shame, Lee smiled as a Bucky nuzzled further into her crossed legs, his lashes fluttering against his hairy cheeks, the shadow casting across the defined bridge of his angular nose. 

“How was your Mom?” Bucky wondered, referencing Layla’s phone call.

“She was okay, asked me about my plans for Thanksgiving, her and Dad are heading to their holiday home. They have a cabin they brought with some inheritance when my Nana died a few years back, she said they’re just keeping it easy this year. They asked me if I wanted to still join though, which was nice, I guess.” 

“Oh yeah? And what did you say?” Bucky’s interest was piqued. 

“I said no, I’d feel like I was intruding, you know? They deserve some time to themselves and Thanksgiving is a time to be thankful after all, which they definitely are for each other even after fourty years.” Layla told Bucky. 

“So what are you doing for Thanksgiving then?” Bucky craned his neck to look back at her, she shrugged unbothered. 

“Nothing, not that I care. I’m pretty content with crappy Hallmark movies and a sack of Hershey’s, you know me. It will be pretty lonely with Wanda back home with her folks but I’m sure I can manage, it’ll be nice to have a week without finding her fucking hair everywhere, she sheds like a retriever.” 

“Layla, you’re not spending Thanksgiving alone.” Bucky was half sat up now, his shoulders stiff and neck braced with Lee’s fingers still hooking and weaving through his disheveled curls. 

“Bucky...” She began, knowing exactly where this was heading already. 

“You’re spending it with us.” He said it with such finality that Layla couldn’t help but be irked. 

“I’m not spending it with you, Bucky. You always have a mass gathering with everyone here and that’s not exactly a good idea, is it? I’ll be fine, end of discussion.” 

“No, not end of discussion.” Bucky snapped back, Layla rolled her head with a frustrated sigh. “Our relationship is going to come out, angel. We’re in this together now, no take backs.”

“Yes, _I know_. That doesn’t mean we need to flaunt it in front of your family yet, Bucky. Steve will lose his mind again, Winnie might not be able to stay standing and we don’t know how the kids are going to cope yet. Besides, you haven’t even served Natasha the papers yet, it’s not a good idea.” She rambled. 

“Then we don’t flaunt it, we’ll just say your parents are vacationing and you were going to be alone which I didn’t like. That’s not a lie, is it?” The satisfied grin Bucky sported was a sure sign that the conversation was seconds from being over and he wasn’t going to let this bone go, she huffed. 

“Fine! But I’m not peeling any potatoes.” Bucky looked triumphant as he slouched back down, Lee returned to playing with his hair and soon enough, he was back to playing the part of a dopey lap cat.

“Love you.” He murmured sleepily, half snoring, the sentence coming out as a snort in the end. Lee bit her lip and stifled her giggle, reaching down with her other hand and dragging it down his chest to where his palm was upturned and waiting. Their hands connected, hot and perfect fitting, the absence of his wedding ring making it all that easier for Layla to greedily claim him as her own. 

“You need to go to bed, baby. You can’t keep your eyes open.” Layla whispered down to him, caressing his temple with her fingertips, doing it so lightly that it was the ghost of a touch, it felt like air drawing a pattern along his frown lines. 

“Not without you.” He grumbled, Layla laughed this time, squeezing his fingers. 

“I can’t be here all the time.” She replied, smoothing more firmly when Bucky’s face scrunched up in disagreement. 

“Yes, you can.” He started, rolling his neck to the side. “When the divorce is done, you’re moving in with me.” Layla scoffed, raising her eyebrow. “What’s so funny?” Bucky whined, sniffling and opening up his tired eyes, blinking away the cloudiness. 

“You can’t just _demand_ that I move in with you, most boyfriends ask nicely, Bucky.”

“I’m not most boyfriends, angel. Besides, your apartment is a dump, it’s not safe and definitely not permanent, try and fight me on that.” She could see Bucky’s lip curl into a devious smirk, the blue light from the TV casting an eerie glow, she rolled her eyes, pulling a chunk of his hair. “Ouch.” He complained, batting her hand away. 

“You’re being difficult.” She put simply.

“Not being difficult, I’m just enamoured by you, my love.” He hummed, peering back at her, the warmth on his face and the devotion in his eyes a clear magnet. She hummed back, leaning down to softly kiss him upside down, her lips barely brushing his as she held her hair back from curtaining his head. 

Footsteps running overhead across to Bucky’s room momentarily and towards the top of the stairs alerted Bucky and Lee to Matilda being out of bed, it wasn’t Rosie since she hadn’t yet figured out how to climb from within her cot after Bucky lowered it. 

Lee and Bucky sat up on the couch as the footsteps padded down the stairs quickly, spaced close together and that’s when they heard sniffling, the shake of the bottom stair gate and Matilda’s frustrated cry. 

He peered over the back of the couch to see Matilda clutching the stair gate with one hand and cradling her right ear with the other. Her cheeks were redder than a tomato and her face was wet with tears, her bottom lip was wobbling. 

“Hey, hey. What’s the matter, princess?” Bucky was up in a shot with Layla behind him, Mattie sobbed and reached one arm out for him, he lifted her over the stair gate and into his arms. 

Lee assumed she’d had a nightmare, it wasn’t the first time Mattie had come downstairs looking distressed and it usually happened when Bucky was working late. She’d usually hold her until she fell back to sleep or lay with her and read quietly as not to disturb Rosie in the room over. 

“I don’t feel good.” She cried, refusing to drop her hand from her ear. 

“Why, sweetheart? What’s wrong? Does your tummy hurt? Your head?” Bucky listed, wiping away Matilda’s tears as they fell. 

Bucky turned his body to face Layla, dipping immediately for her to take a look over his daughter. 

“My ear hurts.” She whimpered, Layla stood on her tiptoes and reached upwards to gently pry Mattie’s hand from her ear. 

Mattie screeched when Layla turned her chin and brushed her hair from obstructing her ear, Bucky hushed her and kissed her fist. 

“Okay, babe. Calm down, I won’t hurt you. I just need to take a look, okay? I won’t touch.” Layla promised, holding Matilda’s chestnut brown curls out of the way. 

“Okay.” Mattie sniffed, curling her face into Bucky’s neck.

Lee peered at Matilda’s ear, assessing the outside first and then looking closer. The skin of her ear was red and puffy, upon closer inspection, she could see that her ear canal was also inflamed and gooey looking. It was an inner ear infection by the looks of it, not Matilda’s first and probably not her last, Layla knew she was going to need antibiotics. 

“Ear infection?” Bucky asked knowingly, Layla pursed her lips and nodded glumly. 

All day, Mattie had been a little off but not noticeably so. She’d been quiet, a little fussy sometimes and didn’t have a big appetite but she didn’t think much of it. 

She’d mentioned it in passing to Bucky when he’d come home from work but he didn’t comment much, assuming that Matilda was just tired from school, the fact Matilda had vocally requested Bucky for bed time had seemed odd also, she usually liked a story from Layla.

In his arms, Matilda made a noise and writhed, she opened her mouth. Her skin had turned white with a tinge of green and both adults knew exactly what was coming, they just didn’t have time to brace themselves. 

“Daddy - “ Before Matilda could get her sentence out, she threw up all over Bucky and on the floor. 

Layla instinctively took a step back when another bout of projectile vomiting occurred while Bucky tried to kneel with Matilda in his arms, fussing in case she was going to choke. 

In a dash to grab the bowl from the sink, Lee skidded across the hardwood to retrieve the plastic bowl and presented it to Matilda who of course, had finished throwing up and was slouched in Bucky’s arms looking exhausted and poorly. 

The last thing Bucky was phased by was vomit, he’d spent the majority of the girls early years covered in some sort of bodily fluid and vomit was one of the least gross.

Pressing the back of his hand to his baby’s forehead, Bucky felt the heat radiate from her clammy skin. Matilda sighed at the coolness of Bucky’s hand against her head, she hiccuped and quickly, her hand went back to shield her ear. 

“She’s really hot, Lee.” He said, pushing Matilda’s hair from her face. Layla’s hand replaced his and she too felt how hot Matilda was, she was burning up fast. 

“You both need a bath, go run one for you both and I’ll get this cleaned up. I’ll bring up some Calpol, it’ll help with the temperature but I think she’s definitely going to need some antibiotics.” 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart.” Bucky carefully set Mattie on her feet. 

“Come here, honey. Let’s get those clothes off you and get you in the bath, that’ll make you feel better.” Lee cooed, coaxing Matilda away from Bucky and helping her stand in front of her. “You need to strip too, we’ll throw those clothes away, I don’t think you’re too fond of them.” She directed to Bucky, he agreed and yanked off his soiled t-shirt and shucked down his sweats, kicking them into a pile that grew as Layla pulled Matilda’s pyjamas off. 

Left in their underwear, Bucky scooped Mattie back up, grabbed the bowl and set off upstairs to run a bath while Layla busied herself gathering up the ruined clothing with a pinched expression and throwing it in the trash. 

Cleaning up the vomit was a task, Lee gagged every so often but completed it and disinfected the whole of the floor at the bottom of the staircase then scrubbed her hands before heading upstairs with a bottle of Calpol, plastic spoon and the forehead thermometer that was kept in the high cupboard above the stove along with other medications, the alcohol and cleaning supplies. 

The light from Bucky’s room illuminated the way, the odd splash told Lee that Bucky was already in the bath and when she entered his room and quietly shut the door behind her, she saw that his en suite bathroom door was wide open. In the reflection of the foggy mirror, she saw Bucky sat in the tub in his boxers with Mattie facing him. 

The water was shallow, bubbly and warm. Matilda was tiredly sat there, her eyes drooping, body swaying side to side lethargically, avoiding looking upwards towards the light.

Seeing it was okay to go in, Lee entered and held up the supplies in her hands. He nodded towards the sink and she placed the things down beside the pile of Bucky’s clean clothes. 

Kneeling beside the tub, Lee offered Bucky a smile. Bucky smiled back, fastening Mattie’s hair into a bun, grabbing the baby soap after. She shoved his hands away when he reached out, her eyes wide. 

“I’m not going to wash your hair, that’s why I tied it up.” He said softly, gently taking Matilda’s arms and beginning to soap her up, lathering her up and washing away the putrid smell of vomit. “Okay, honey, you’re all good.” Bucky told his daughter, swiping a washcloth over her face, unable to not smile when she scrunched her face up angrily, she used to do the same thing as a newborn but he angry expression was usually followed by an almighty wail.

“I’ll take her while you finish up.” Lee stood up, grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack and held it open for Matilda to step into when Bucky lifted her out of the tub and reseated himself to wash his own body. 

Shutting the door behind her and giving Bucky some privacy, Layla sat the little girl on his bed and began patting her dry. Mattie moaned and groaned her way through being towelled off and redressed in clean pyjamas and fluffy socks, hiccuping. 

After ten minutes of holding Matilda to her chest and rocking, Bucky emerged from the bathroom smelling of sandalwood and sea salt. He had the Calpol in one hand and the thermometer in the other, he crouched down to be at Matilda’s level while he filled the spoon and held it out once it had levelled.

“Nuh-uh.” She refused instantly, forming her lips into a pout and hiding her face in Lee’s chest. “Yucky!” She emphasised, reaching out blindly to knock the spoon away. 

“It’s gonna help your poorly ear, princess. It’s just gonna take the edge off until I can phone the doctor in the morning, pretty please?” Bucky asked, holding the spoon to her lips that were welded shut. “For Daddy? _Please_ , princess?” He continued to beg, the spoon hovering in her face. 

“Come on, we want you to get better and hopefully, this will make it so you can get some sleep.” Lee tried to offer a helping hand, smoothing over Mattie’s burning forehead. 

Hesitantly, Matilda opened her mouth and swallowed back the red liquid, wrinkling her nose at the bitter taste. 

“Well done! My brave girl.” He cooed, placing the spoon and medicine on his nightstand, taking the thermometer next and placing it on Matilda’s clammy head. She whined and swiped at his hand, Layla hushed her and within a few seconds, Bucky had a reading of Matilda’s temperature. 

“Jesus christ, Lee! It’s thirty nine point two!” Bucky exclaimed, holding out the thermometer for Layla to examine the device, she gasped too. “We can’t leave her like this, her temperature is too high.” He decided, lifting himself to his feet. 

“What do we do?” Lee bit her lip, try to satiate Mattie who had begun to cry and cradle her ear again. 

“She needs to go to the emergency room - needs to see someone.” Bucky began to rush around the room, looking for his phone desperately until Layla reached behind her and grabbed it from the bedspread, handing it to him. 

Bucky quickly scrolled through his contacts, searching for Rebecca’s first over Winnie’s. If anyone was going to be awake at 22:35pm in their house, it was going to be Bex. 

He dialled his sister, waiting impatiently as it rang four times before hee voice rang out on the other side. 

“What do you want? I’m just about to go out.” Rebecca complained immediately. 

“Is Mom awake? Matilda’s not very well, I need to take her to the ER and someone needs to have Rosie for me, I’m not taking her too, she might pick something up and I don’t - “ 

“Wait, what? What’s going on? _Slow down, Bucky._ ” Rebecca urged, stopping his rambling. “Matilda needs to go to the emergency room? What’s wrong with her? Is she hurt?” Now Rebecca was panicking. 

“Not hurt! We think she has an ear infection, she’s blown chunks all over me and now her temperature is sky high. I need to get her there quickly, Bex. Is Mom up?” He repeated. 

“Um... no, she’s been in bed for hours. Right - er... drop Rosie off now. I’ll cancel my plans and get the travel cot set up or I can come pick her up myself if you want?” She offered. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be round in about ten minutes? I’ll bring Rosie’s bag, thank you so much, Bex.” He gushed, looking relieved that his sister had his back, not that he expected any less. “See you soon, Bex.” Bucky hung up, running his hand through his wet hair, huffing. 

“Just calm down for a second, Bucky.” Layla begged, seeing his eyes dart around the room. “Take Matilda and get her bundled up, I’ll grab Rosie’s bag and get her up. I’ll meet you at the car, okay?” His young lover calmed him immediately, resting her hand on his bicep and squeezing. 

“Yeah... yeah. Thank you, angel. Will you shove a spare change of clothes in the bag? It might be best if my Mom and Bex have her for a little while tomorrow, just so I can focus on Mattie. I’ll have to ring Steve and let him know I can’t go in tomorrow, do you want to stay here and go to bed?” Bucky inquired, taking Matilda and cradling her to him. She nuzzled his chest, popping her thumb into her mouth which she hadn’t done in a long time, it was a trait that resurfaced whenever she was feeling under the weather. 

Layla frowned at him, her face dropped. 

“Do you not want me to come? I mean - I get it! She’s yours but I just thought that you wanted backup...” Lee trailed off awkwardly.

“Oh! Yeah, no - of course I want you there! I assumed that you had better things to do than hang around a hospital waiting room.” He said sheepishly, Layla shook her head. 

“You’re my boyfriend, Matilda is.... _important_ to me. I want to be there, Bucky. For her, for you.” 

“Okay then.” He confirmed, nodding happily. 

They sprang into motion, Layla hurriedly packed Rosie some spare clothes and checked that there was plenty of diapers, a spare pacifier and some toys in her bag. Throwing it over her shoulder, she then reached into her crib and wrapped her up, scooping the toddler up and holding her close when she sniffled. 

When Layla got downstairs and outside onto the drive, Bucky had loaded Mattie into her seat and was leaning through the door, stroking her flushed cheek. Hearing Layla’s boots approach on the pebbles, he turned around and held his arms out for his youngest baby, she handed Rosie over for him to strap her in the other car seat. 

Settling in the passenger seat of the SUV with a yawn, she waited for Bucky to get in too and when he did, she reached over to place her hand on his thigh, squeezing. Quickly, his settled over hers. 

As he drove to Winnie and Rebecca’s house, he pondered over how easy and selfless Layla was compared to Natasha. She’d never helped when the girls were unwell, she’d never shown an ounce of compassion. It made him sick, he despised his soon to be ex wife with enough hatred to start a war. 

Dropping Rosie off was scarily easy, she didn’t wake up at all and Bucky knew if she did, there wouldn’t be any consoling her. Rebecca met Bucky on the doorstep, taking her neice and accompanying bag. 

He spoke to her for a moment and Layla didn’t miss the confused glance thrown her way when Bucky must have mentioned that she was with him but Rebecca waved all the same, stepping away inside when Bucky kissed her cheek then began to retreat down the driveway. 

In the back, Mattie whimpered brokenly, causing Layla to stretch back and take her hand, rubbing circles across the back.

“Don’t cry, pretty girl. We’re gonna get you all better, okay? You’re so brave.” She encouraged, Mattie sniffled back a snot bubble just as Bucky opened her door to check on her. 

“Hey, baby girl. You doing okay?” 

“Ear hurts.” She sobbed loudly, reaching her arms around his neck. Layla’s heart broke, she wished at that moment to be able to take away the pain and discomfort for Matilda. 

Despite wanting to hold her and ease her upset that way, Bucky settled Matilda back down into her car seat with a peck to her lips and nuzzle to her nose, tucking her fleece blanket around her and her bunny toy tighter. 

She sat appeased for the journey, though her cheeks were flaming hot and still tracked by hot tears that had also dampened the shoulder of the old hoodie Bucky had pulled on before he’d hurled them out the door.

There was something about hospitals that unsettled Bucky greatly, his mouth was dry and chest tight as he strolled through the automatic doors of the ER with Matilda bundled on his hip and Layla directly behind him. 

The whole building smelt sterile, the bleach and alcohol filled sanitiser made his nostrils burn. 

With every scuff and squeak against the dull floor, Bucky’s stomach flopped and he was transported back to being a teenage boy, blindsides by hormones and suddenly told that his Dad was in hospital after collapsing with chest pains at his office. 

Bucky saw George a day later on the night he passed away after going into cardiac arrest, baby Rebecca by his side as Winnie sobbed for the loss of her ex husband. 

His chest felt heavy but he didn’t feel much of anything, Rebecca didn’t know what was happening either.

He could remember being confused as to why she was crying, the only thing they did when they exchanged the kids over was bawl, scream and toss hateful insults. He also knew that George had multiple affairs, Winnie found our about each one of them just shortly after he began them. So as his mother sobbed in the corridor of the hospital on her knees, Bucky clung to Rebecca and tried to make head nor tail of love. 

Maybe seeing that was a reason he tried so hard to make his marriage work. 

Approaching the front desk of the ER, Bucky waited patiently for the young man to end his call to another department and take their details. 

“Good evening, how can I help you?” He inquired, pulling up a page on his computer and bracing himself to begin stabbing in details on the keyboard. 

“Oh, hi. Er - I think my daughter has an ear infection, we’ve managed to have a little look but she’s in absolute agony and won’t allow for much more than a glimpse. Her temperature is really high too, that’s why I’m here.” Bucky explained, motioning to the pale girl resting against his shoulder, peering over it down to Layla who was stroking her cheek, her eyes were dropping.

“What’s her name?” 

“Matilda Barnes.” Bucky answered, the man began to type quickly. 

“Date of birth?” 

“The sixth of the first, twenty fifteen.” 

“Okay, you’re all signed in. Please, take a seat and someone will see you as soon as possible. The wait to see someone from triage is approximately two hours, sir.” He told Bucky, giving him an apologetic glance. 

“Thanks.” Bucky and Lee settled in some chairs towards the back of the waiting room, away from the other folks waiting for medical attention, Bucky held Matilda to his chest and kept her covered with the blanket, tucking it around her chin protectively. 

He glanced around with beady, blue eyes. 

There was an older man with a gash on his head, another sat two chairs away and swaying under the influence of alcohol. A young girl sat alone with her hand clutching her side, wincing every now and then. 

Bucky tossed his head back against the wall, breathing in through his nose and resisting the urge to have a full fledged panic attack. Due to the incessant bouncing of his knee, the plastic chair he was slouched in began to creak where the metal frame wiggled against the floor. Matilda was jostling too, now sleeping against him but fidgeting with every bounce of his knee.

“Bucky? Are you okay?” Lee whispered, placing a hand on his knee to halt the bouncing. He snapped his head towards her, she was frowning concernedly. 

“Don’t like hospitals.” He gasped out, swallowing what felt like cotton lodge in his windpipe. “Haven’t been here properly since my Dad died, sitting on the maternity wing was traumatic enough but at least it was worth it.” 

Layla didn’t know much about George Barnes, Bucky was vague in the odd comment he made but she did know his relationship was strained with his father. 

“You’re okay, Bucky. We’re here to get Mattie sorted and then we can go home, okay?” She traced his jaw and kissed his cheek gently, Bucky let out a sharp exhale but began to loosen up. Moving his arm behind Layla’s seat, he pulled her in to rest against his chest above Matilda, she curled in close and felt him sit back more, dropping his head back as he too closed his eyes and prepared for a long night.

It was indeed a long night, they’d been camped out in the waiting room for two ears before seeing a triage clinician who saw Matilda sleeping and decided not to examine her, instead refer them to see a Nurse higher on the chain which was another hours wait in the plastic chairs but at least Matilda got a couple of hours sleep before startling awake when her ear began to really play up. 

“Matilda Barnes?” A Nurse called as she stepped into the vicinity, dressed in blue scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck and a name badge decorated with childish stickers made up of clowns and cartoon circus animals. She was younger than Winnie but older than Rebecca, that or her job was taking its toll. 

“That’s us.” Bucky answered, standing up and adjusting Matilda who was peering around with uncertainty, looking scared all whilst wiggling in pain. 

“I’m Nurse Dyre, I’m on duty tonight.” She shook Bucky’s hand and then Layla’s, motioning with a flick for them to follow her to her room around the corner from the waiting area. 

They gathered inside and she shut the door, slipping into her rolling seat and bracing her elbow against her knee, resting her chin on her upturned palm. 

“So, how can I help you today, Matilda?” Nurse Dyre directed her question at Mattie but she quickly turned away, burying herself face first into Bucky’s chest and clinging to his bicep. 

“Sorry, she’s a little shy around new people.” Lee spoke, brushing her hand over Matilda’s baby hairs. 

“That’s no problem, how can I help you tonight?” She looked at Bucky to speak and the Nurse followed Lee’s direction. 

“We think she has an ear infection but what really concerned me was the temperature, it was just over thirty nine.” 

“Hmm, okay. Has she been unwell for a long or short period of time?” 

“Just today, Lee noticed her acting a little odd. She hasn’t been hungry, she’s been very quiet and clingy. It wasn’t until she’d been to sleep for a few hours that she woke up crying, she told us it was her ear but we haven’t been able to get a proper look.” 

“Another other symptoms besides the ear ache? Dizziness? A headache?” Pulling on some gloves from a box on the desk, Nurse Dyre snapped them on. 

“Not that she’s mentioned but she did throw up.” 

“Mmm, I see. It does sound like an ear infection but I need to see if it’s an inner or outer one.” Bucky nodded, looking down to pry Matilda away from his chest to sit sideways on his lap facing Layla, she complained with a shriek. 

Nurse Dyre picked up a fancy looking thermometer from a charging station, turning it on. Matilda saw it and wriggled, trying her best to twist back into her Daddy’s chest. 

“Sssh.” Lee urged, taking her hand. 

“Petal, can I take your temperature?” Nurse Dyre asked, Matilda shook her head frantically, glaring ahead. “Please? All I need to do is hold this device to your forehead and it will beep, then tell me your reading.” She thought it over and after an encouraging nudge from Lee, she nodded with a stiff lip but still avoided eye contact. 

Repeating the process Bucky had done at home, she swivelled on her chair and took Matilda’s temperature. 

“Did you sat it was thirty nine? It’s come down now to thirty seven, did you give her something to help?” 

“Yeah, Calpol.” 

“That explains it, Calpol helps bring the temperature down.” She confirmed, typing on the computer after sterilising the thermometer. Does she swim?” She then inquired, swivelling backwards on her desk chair to grab her otoscope, Bucky nodded and gripped Matilda a little tighter when she saw the woman approaching with the tool.

“Every fortnight for an hour a time.” Bucky informed her, she put a plastic nozzle on the end of the otoscope. Now came the time to distract and butter up Matilda, she was not going to fare well with a stranger getting up close.

“How far can you swim, petal?” She asked, Matilda peeked shyly past the crease in Bucky’s elbow. 

“I just got my stage one award.” She answered quietly. 

“Really? Oh my! You’re quite the athlete then.” Matilda blushed, hiding her face away which made the three grown ups chuckle. The Nurse motioned to her tool and Bucky braced himself, she leaned forwards. “Matilda, I’m just going to have a look down your ear. It’s not going to hurt but I need you to stay still, alright?” The alarm lit up in Mattie’s eyes, she screamed and reached for Layla, fighting against Bucky. 

The piercing wail was without a doubt heard two floors up, it split the ears of Bucky, Layla and Nurse Dyre.

“Sssh, sssh.” He urged, holding her arms down and resting his chin on her head. She cried loudly but was still enough to let the triage Nurse look down her ear, Layla stroked Matilda’s knee over her blanket soothingly. 

“Oh, honey. That does look really nasty! You poor thing, you must be really uncomfortable. I’ll have that poorly ear better in no time, okay?” She was entirely sympathetic, pulling away with a grimace and disposing of the used nozzle, yanking her gloves off. “I’m going to give you some medicine that your Daddy can give you and you should be right as rain in a couple of days.” 

“Medicine?” Matilda made a face as she asked, protectively hiding her ear again, Bucky was kissing her head over and over, she looked up bleary eyed at him. 

Mostly, kissing her head was easing his own anxiety, he didn’t like anyone, professional or not, to cause upset to his children and with Matilda being in pain, his urge to protect and shield grew.

“Yes, honey. It’s a spray that goes just the tiniest bit into your ear and your Daddy will squirt it inside. You won’t feel a thing, I’m giving you something to help with your temperature and the pain too.” The lovely Nurse began to type on her computer, clicking every now and then with the old school mouse on the desk. 

“What’s the dosage of the oral relief? Is it something she needs to have before bed or can she have it throughout the day?” Layla pressed. 

“She can have a dose every five hours but it might make her drowsy, if you can manage just to give her Calpol then do so but if the pain is that bad, one spoonful of this is okay. The measurements are in the box it comes in, there’s a spoon too.” She answered, smiling warmly at Layla from the side briefly, clicking a few more times until the room was filled with the irritating drill of a printer working - the last noise you want to hear at nearing 3am on a Tuesday morning when your eyes are drooping with the urge to slumber, you have an ache in your back and still have the acidic smell of child vomit up your nose. “Our pharmacy actually shut at twelve but it reopens again at eight, you can file the prescription anyway but I think the might be okay on a spoonful of pain relief until you collect the antibiotic spray.”

“Okay, thank you.” Bucky intoned, taking the green printed prescription and putting it in the hoodie pocket, handing Mattie over to Lee when the three stood. 

“Just lay off the swimming for a few weeks, some nasty bacteria can bloom with an ear infection and we don’t want it to get worse. It might also be a good idea to give her a hot washcloth to press against it, not piping hot but warm enough to be comfortable.” With crinkled eyes and a warm smile, Nurse Dyre nodded at Matilda kindly who by now was on the verge of sleep against Lee’s neck. 

“You’ve been very brave, petal. Thank you for letting me look at your poorly ear, I hope it starts to clear up for you. Would you like to pick yourself a sticker? I keep a special stash for all my best patients.” She cooed, Mattie’s eyes visibly brightened and she nodded eagerly. 

Picking up a trinket box from beside her computer, Nurse Dyre lifted the lid and held the box out for Mattie to peer in. After a moment of deliberation, she picked out a 3D tabby cat sticker shyly. 

“Good choice, princess. You gonna show Al that when we get back?” Bucky asked, assisting her with smoothing it over the material covering her chest. 

“Uh huh.” She yawned, snuggling back down. 

She was cooler, the heat that had once radiated from her soft and glowing skin had dissipated into a normal warmth that Lee liked to greedily absorb when Matilda was in the mood for a cuddle. 

“Thanks again.” Layla said, just as they began to leave. 

“It’s not a problem, just obviously keep an eye on her and keep her at home for the next few days. You’ll probably start to notice her perking up by tomorrow evening, they’re nasty things those ear infections.” 

Nurse Dyre escorted them to the exit just before she called up her next case, the air had gotten colder and Lee’s teeth chattered. Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her in close, pulling up Matilda’s blanket too. Being tall like her Daddy, Matilda’s legs bounced against Lee’s hip with every step and she was grateful that she didn’t awake when they got to the parked SUV. 

It somehow felt like a long journey on the way back, despite being only fifteen minutes or so at the max but with Bucky having nearly been up for twenty four hours with a long day at the garage and Layla the same with classes running until 3pm when she picked Matilda up from to school. 

Bucky remained focused and got home, he did a stellar job of driving and navigating the midnight black roads that were barely illuminated. Lee squinted tiredly as she trudged after Bucky and Matilda, the couple shared alone while Matilda slumbered on over Bucky’s shoulder. 

There was no messing as they got in and turned on the hallway light at it’s dimmest setting, Alpine was alarmed as he watched the humans kick off their shoes carelessly beside the runner and make their way upstairs.He was utterly perturbed that his humans were interrupting his 3am routine of sprinting around the house and yowling. The feline chirped unhappily at the lack of greeting (and early breakfast) but Lee and Bucky were wiped, their main priority was settling Matilda down without waking her up and drawing attention to her inflamed ear. 

“Carry on to bed, I’ll lie her down and just watch her for a minute. I’ll be right behind you, angel.” Bucky whispered, kissing Lee tenderly outside of Matilda’s bedroom, Lee yawned into her hand with a vague nod. 

Leaving Bucky to sort out his eldest child, she sluggishly made her way to his bedroom, peeling off her sweater and bra, socks too. She plopped her clothes in a pile by the dresser and just left in her leggings, she opened Bucky’s dresser and rifled through his clothes until she came across a huge sweatshirt that had a logo from a pride festival Bucky had attended with Becca years ago. 

The sweatshirt itself was over washed and fraying at the hem, the logo was cracked but stitched together with memories from the first festival Bucky took a sixteen year old Rebecca to. Smiling fondly, Layla refolded the sentimental sweatshirt and selected a different one from deep in the drawer, this time it was just an old NFL one. 

She shrugged it on, inhaling Bucky’s musky scent deeply. Resisting plopping down face first into the duck feather duvet, she peeled back the throw on the bed, she climbed beneath the sheets and snuggled down on the side that had wordlessly become hers in the months they had been seeing each other. 

It was five minutes later when Layla heard the telltale creak of footsteps on the landing, similar to those early in the night but this time belonging to a male in his mid thirties. Blinking away the oncoming sleep, she listened out as Bucky padded into the bedroom, closed the door with a small gap left, then stripped himself of his clean sweatpants and socks. She shuffled forward as he lifted the covers, letting in a hush of cold air which licked her ankles and made her toes curl towards the edge of the bed where the most warmth was, Bucky yawned behind her and turned to his side, draping his arm across Layla’s torso and dragging her back to his chest. 

A series of kisses were placed on the crown of her head but she couldn’t count how many, her eyes were shut behind Bucky’s head even hit the pillow. 

Sleep came easily. 

*****************************

That same morning, only six hours later, at 9am, Layla arose to an empty bed. The sheets were barely warm and wrinkled, Bucky’s phone was missing from his nightstand and his clothes had been collected from the floor. 

Yawning into her fist and scrubbing the sleep from her eyes, she rose upwards and kicked her legs over the side of the bed, stretching her knees and tiredly rolling the crick out of her neck. 

She was tired and felt dead on her feet, she could only imagine that Bucky felt exactly the same. It was on her list that maybe she should email her professor amd apologize for her abscene at todays class, Bucky had already contacted Steve who had been understanding and told Bucky to ‘call me if you need anything, pal’.

That was nice of him, their relationship had been strained since Rosie’s birthday. 

It felt like the middle of the night as headed into the bathroom, relieved herself, washed up and brushed her teeth thoroughly. It was apparent that Bucky hadn’t been up much longer than she had, the taps were still warm and the smell of his Nivea deodorant clung in particles to the air around her. 

Her feet were freezing, the carpet felt like short icicles beneath her toes with every step down the hall. Stopping outside of Matilda’s bedroom, she stealthily pushed open the door with extreme caution, poking her head inside to see if Mattie was awake or still dead to the world from her nighttime excursion to the emergency room. 

Matilda was fast asleep, her fairy lights were barely glowing with the dim sun spilling through her cream curtains. She’d twisted herself up in her duvet, her bunny securely held in the crook over elbow, suckling her thumb and twitching as she dreamt. 

Even with the intrusion of sunlight, she looked peaceful, her cheeks were pinker than usual which could be blamed on her temperature but she looked okay. With some antibiotics and more Calpol, Layla was positive she’d be as right as rain.

Closing the door with as much caution as before, Lee crept away and made her way down the stairs, closing both of the stair gates behind her out of habit. Alpine met her at the bottom of the stairs, winding between her legs, swatting at her ankles for some fuss which he got no problem. Scooping the cat up and shivering involuntarily, Lee followed the scent of coffee and rustle of post to the kitchen. 

Bucky was sat at the table, an array of torn envelopes and letters spread across the top of the wood, with two steaming mugs of coffee for company, one full and the other three quarters done. 

“Morning.” Lee murmured as not to startle him, Bucky turned at the softness of her footsteps and sound of Alpine’s melodic purr. He smiled, reaching up to scratch between Alpine’s ears before Lee set him down on the floor, he promptly disappeared through the cat flap. 

“Morning, darling.” Bucky spoke, all husky and sexy. Approaching him from behind, she draped her arms over his hoodie covered shoulders. He caught them in each palm, pulling her in and kissing the soft skin of her knuckles on one of her hands. 

“Come back to bed.” The demand was purred into Bucky’s ear, whispered against the side of his neck while her fingers massaged his strong shoulders, undoing the knotted tension with each languid press. As she said it, Bucky yawned, successfully proving that he was in fact exhausted.

“Need to go file Mattie’s prescription and get a few groceries, may as well do it while it’s not busy.” He rubbed his cheek against the sleeve of the borrowed sweatshirt his love was clad in, he plucked at the material mindlessly. “Is she still asleep?” 

“Yeah, spark out. I thought she’d wake up in the night, to be honest. I mean, unless she did and I didn’t hear, I didn’t even know you got up.” Lee commented. 

“Alpine woke me up, was squawking for his breakfast, he’s a loud fucker. You were sound asleep, snoring away.” He jibed. 

“I do not snore, I think you’re confusing _me_ with _you_.” Lee sniped back, Bucky chuckled. “Mmm, is that for me?” Lee yawned, eyeing the mug of coffee. She could smell the sweetness of the vanilla syrup, the foamy milk practically made her mouth water. 

“Do you even have to ask? I heard you get up, just made it so it’s still nice and hot, just how you like it.” Bucky replied, shifting his chair back for her to slide down into his lap comfortably. “Thank you for last night.” He said, Layla tutted behind her mug, savouring her first sip of latte before she spoke. 

“You seriously need to stop thanking me for everything.” She pointed out. 

“I just appreciate it so much, Lee. I’ve never had anyone by my side like you with the kids, it’s so strange but so fucking nice too.” Bucky burst. 

“It is nice and I’ll do it for as long as you let me.” She agreed easily, her bright green eyes full with optimism that matched Bucky’s. “Oh, have you called Steve?” 

“Yeah, he was really understanding, surprised too I think. I’ve never really had time off when the kids have been ill before but Steve’s all good, he has Peter in today to help, not that there’s anything other than some services and a water pump replacement in.” 

“Good, good. What are you doing about Rosie?” 

“I gave Bex a quick bell after Steve actually, apparently Rosie had a bad night after we left.” Bucky grumbled, Lee frowned, waiting for him to elaborate. “Bex said she woke up after an hour crying and wouldn’t settle, she managed to calm her down and she dozed for a bit in Bex’s bed but was up again at five. She gave Rosie a bottle and cuddled with her until she dropped off again, but then she was up watching Paw Patrol at six this morning.” 

“Oh no.” Lee moaned. “Are you going to pick her up on your way back?” 

“Bex is gonna drop her back here at dinner time, she’s off work today so said she’ll keep her occupied so we can sort Mattie out first before Rosie comes and causes a riot, you know how she can be.” 

“That’s probably best.” Lee agreed. “Do you want any breakfast before you go out?” She wondered, sitting sideways on his lap and curling her fingers in the hair at his nape. 

“No, I’m good, you have something though. I’ll make us lunch too when I get back, hopefully Matilda is up for something to eat.” Bucky sighed worriedly, sparing a glance in the direction of upstairs. “Will you check on her again soon? It might be worth waking her up for a dose of Calpol before I get back and give her the first spritz of antibiotics, I need to stop at the toy store too, hopefully a little bribery might work in our favour.” 

“Good idea.” Lee chuckled, scooting off Bucky’s lap and to her feet, her coffee cup firmly grasped between her fingers. 

“Okay, I won’t be long.” Bucky gulped down the remants of her coffee, kissed Lee, squeezed her waist and left the kitchen in a hurry. 

As Lee leisurely knocked the kettle on for Matilda’s breakfast tea, sipped her beverage and watched Alpine prance across the dewy grass in the backyard, Bucky slipped his shoes on and grabbed his keys but a thought suddenly occurred to him as he caught sight of the A4 manilla envelope wedged under the floral vase on the sideboard. 

The pharmacy where he planned to file Matilda’s prescription was directly next door to a post office... 

Glancing in the direction of the kitchen to see if Lee was looking, when he saw she was entranced by the cat, Bucky swiped the envelope and tucked it under his arm. 

“Won’t be long! I love you!” He called over the hum of the boiling kettle, half out of the door, keys jangling in his palm and the sealed envelope stuffed with Natasha’s wish heavy at his side. 

“I love you too!” Lee called back, unaware that Bucky had gone behind her back with the Cuban addressed envelope. 

He’d promised Lee to wait but now he couldn’t wait any longer, he _needed_ freedom, he _wanted_ Natasha gone. 

Some days, he couldn’t figure out what a young, expressive, beautiful, intelligent and compassionate woman saw in an old geezer like him. Usually, girls like Layla with their lives ahead of them only slept with older men for the sake of crossing it off their bucket list and only stuck around if some type of arrangement was worked out. 

Not his Layla though, no - his Layla rebuilt his self esteem, fixed the cracks in his confidence, soothed him when his emotions bubbled when letting Matt Murdock in on some of the more troublings events of his marriage, stories of Natasha and the worst fights. She didn’t make him feel insecure or make him question everything, except maybe, how could he speed things along to be with her fully. 

He’d never felt so alive, he suddenly felt younger. She’d introduced him to a tonne of new things, new movies, books, movies and music. After a lengthy discussion, he knew the difference between millennials and generation Z. The tampon tax too! He’d never would have thought listening to her explain the value added tax upon feminine care products would make his blood boil but behold, it did! 

Along the way, Lee had also shown him how to make proper use of his iPhone XR so yep.... sexting too!

If their relationship was fun now, it could only get better. 

Those papers needed to be posted, they needed to be spent as a special delivery with a guaranteed date and signed for so that his wicked witch of a wife wouldn’t be able to lie about receiving them. She was good at lying, always had been but now it was time for Bucky to have the upper hand. 

It was _so_ close, just one more step and it would be over. 

One signature, that’s all it was - just one, measly signature.

Of course though, nothing Bucky ever wanted came without a fight and when Natasha Romanoff wanted to win, she’d go to great lengths. 


End file.
